


14 Days: A Grimm Valentine

by TeamRenhardt, tolieawake



Series: Grimm Holidays [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Honeymoon Planning, M/M, Nick likes to overshare, Romance, Sean's royal family has "concerns", Talk of babies!, Texting, Zaubertranks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/pseuds/TeamRenhardt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: Valentine's Day is rapidly approaching and love is in the air in Portland. Nick and Sean are making  honeymoon plans for this first romantic holiday together. Rosalee has a special surprise for Monroe this year. Will Trubel, Juliette, Adalind, Hank and Wu all find love?This is the sequel to our Christmas story, 12 Days of Grimm.  It's set in a universe where everyone (except Sean's royal family) are friends.(14 chapters posted over 14 days, starting February 1, 2017)





	1. Anyone Can Catch Your Eye, But It Takes Someone Special to Catch Your Heart

 

 

Valentine's Day is rapidly approaching and love is in the air in Portland. Nick and Sean are making honeymoon plans for this first romantic holiday together. Rosalee has a special surprise for Monroe this year. Will Trubel, Juliette, Adalind, Hank and Wu all find love?

This is the sequel to our Christmas story, 12 Days of Grimm. It's set in a universe where everyone (except Sean's royal family) are friends.

(14 chapters posted over 14 days, starting February 1, 2017)

 


	2. February 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean receives some troubling news from Vienna. Adalind continues to be the giver of advice to Sean and Nick. Nick has an…interesting…conversation with Elizabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world. ***

A constellation text tone sounded.

Sean looked down at his phone, finding a message waiting from his Royal contact, Sebastien. Sean doesn't often hear from his childhood friend, turned occasional Royal spy.

Sebastien: Are you available to converse?

Sean: Yes.

Sebastien:  I have news regarding King Frederick pertaining to your marriage with the Grimm.

Sean:  I fear I will regret asking, but what news do you have, Sebastien?

Sebastien: There have been some concerns raised by the King as to the...validity of your marriage. He is anxious for an heir and concerned by the lack of news in that regard.

Sean:  Since when does my Father take such an avid interest in my personal life?

Sebastien: I would say probably since several Royals have met their end in your city causing a significant decrease in the number of viable successors to the crown. No offense.

Sean:  Fair assessment, but my marriage to Nick and what we do or don't do is not open to discussion.

Sebastien: Unfortunately, your Father seems to think otherwise.

Sean:  Until the King has the courage to address his concerns regarding my marriage to me personally, I do not plan to acknowledge his unsubstantiated "concerns".

Sebastien: Very well. If I should hear further talk regarding this I will reach out.

Sebastien: être bien mon ami

Sean:  Vous aussi

 

*

 

Sean: Sebastien contacted me. Seems my Father is questioning the validity of my marriage since it's been two months and no heir announcement has reached Vienna.

Adalind: well, I don't need to ask if it's valid ;) Nick has been rather…eloquent…on that count.

Sean: You're joking right?

Adalind: no. He hasn't told you? Sean, your husband is VERY fond of bragging about how **_amazing_** you are!

Sean: Not sure if I'm flattered or embarrassed. Now Wu's comments make much more sense.

Adalind: I'm sure he'll be more circumspect if you ask him, Sean.

Sean: One can hope.

Adalind: besides, most of his comments are less specific details, more 'Addie, I'm the luckiest guy in the world! Sean makes me feel sooo good!!' (although...he *can* be coaxed to give details sometimes...)

Adalind: and he likes to tell those of us who are single how many times he's had sex each day.

Sean: No!!!

Adalind: sometimes....

Adalind: he's very excited to tell us how amazing you are. I just don't think he stops to think about what you'd think of it.

Adalind: …or whether some things are best kept between you and him.

Sean: I see a talk in the near future with my husband.

Adalind: just remember he only does it because he's so excited about your relationship! I think sometimes he thinks you're too good for him

Sean: Nothing could be further from the truth. I'm so lucky.

Adalind: I am well aware you think that way! ;)

Adalind: perhaps we should return to talking about your Father.

Sean: Indeed.

Adalind: have you talked with Nick about the fact that your Father wants an heir? You two must have done something to prevent pregnancy so far, right?

Sean: Nick's out on a case so we haven't discussed my Father's heir desires.

Sean: We haven't used protection.

Adalind: okay...and you don't think Nick could possibly be pregnant by now? You know what they say about 'biests and fertility...

Sean: Maybe if I wasn't half-royal it would be a concern.

Adalind: you mean, if you were more than half-Zauberbiest? I know you don't think much of being 'half' but I've seen no reason to doubt your 'biest's powers.  Have you even checked your fertility?

Sean: Never saw the point as I'm not fully Zauberbiest.

Adalind: well, perhaps you should talk to Nick about the possibility of kids? Then, if you're really concerned, I'm sure Elizabeth or I could whip up a zaubertrank to enhance your natural fertility.

Adalind: not that I think you need it! You should really have that conversation soon if you haven't been using protection, or Nick may end up finding out the other way.

Sean: Thank you, Addie. I know I need to talk to him.

Sean: I'm not even sure he knows that Zauberbiest can impregnate either sex.

Adalind: Sean!! You definitely need to talk!

Sean: Maybe my lawyer should *smile*

Adalind: I thought you didn't want Nick talking to me about sex?

Sean: Possibly I'd rather not hear firsthand if he doesn't desire children or being pregnant.

Adalind: have you seen him around kids?

 

 

Adalind: he definitely wants some!

Sean: Possibly, but being pregnant is a lot to ask.

Adalind: and what happens if he gets pregnant without knowing he can?

Sean: Unlikely, but I see your point.

Adalind: so you'll talk to Nick ASAP, right?!?

Sean:  Yes.

Adalind: good boy! ;)

 

 *

 

A harp ringtone sounded.

Sean looked down at his phone and groaned.  His Mother was calling and Sean had a fairly good idea of what she wanted to talk to him about.  More than likely one of her allies within his Father’s court had contacted her with the news of the King questioning the validity of his marriage to Nick.  Sean _really_ did not want to discuss his sex life that day with yet another person who wasn’t his husband.  Letting out a sigh, Sean clicked ignore and sent the call to voicemail.

 

 *

 

Elizabeth:  Nick, dear, I’ve been trying to reach your husband, but he’s not answering.  It’s rather important.

Nick:  what’s wrong?!?

Elizabeth:  Sean’s father is attempting to meddle again.

Nick:  do I need to go cut off any heads? *insert my scary Grimm stare*

Elizabeth:  Not yet, but I appreciate your enthusiasm, dear.  It seems the King is questioning the validity of Sean’s marriage.

Nick:  what???  Why???  How???

Elizabeth:  The King has been heard saying that given the high fertility of Zauberbiest, the lack of news of a pregnancy means that Sean’s marriage hasn’t been consummated. 

Nick:  FERTILITY?? PREGNANCY??

Nick:  consummated??  He doesn’t think we’ve had sex?!?

Elizabeth:  Yes love, the King believes no sex has occurred since no pregnancy news has reached him in Vienna.

Nick:  I can’t talk to you about sex!  You’re my Mother-in-Law!

Elizabeth:  Nick, my dear – sex is a normal and healthy part of any relationship.

Nick:  there has **definitely** been sex

Elizabeth:  I never doubted that, love.

Nick:  right…well can we please stop talking about this now?

Nick:  wait!  Fredrick wants to hear about a pregnancy?  Why??

Elizabeth:  To continue the Renard family line through Sean.

Nick:  if we ever have kids there is NO WAY he’s getting anywhere near them!

Nick:  do you think Sean wants kids?

Elizabeth:  You have many people who will help you protect your children from Sean’s paternal family.  I know Sean very much wants children.  He’s found the love of his life in you and all that is missing are little ones.  Oh the two of you will make absolutely adorable babies!

Nick:  thanks Elizabeth!  Hank is glaring at me…I should probably get back to paperwork.

 

 

*

 

 Nick:  Addie!! Help!!

Adalind: what did you do _now_?

Nick:  me?  Why do you always blame me?  *pout*

Adalind: that pout only works on Sean.

Nick:  *puppy dog eyes*

Adalind: fine.  What did Sean do?

Nick:  not him, either.

Adalind: are we playing 20 questions?

Nick:  Elizabeth said Sean’s Father is worried about our marriage being valid :/

Adalind: oh my…

Nick:  apparently Zauberbiest are very fertile and he hasn’t heard about a pregnancy…so…

Nick:  what does that even mean??

Adalind: It means the King is waiting to hear news that his new Son-in-Law is pregnant :)

Nick:  wait!  Wait!  I thought, maybe, if Sean’s really fertile…does that mean Zauberbiest can get pregnant?  So, don’t you mean Fredrick’s SON??

Nick:  is this one of those things I should know, but don’t??

Adalind: no, it means Sean has very powerful sperm.  You’re the one who would be pregnant, love.

Nick:  I’m a MAN, Addie.  A human man – I can’t get pregnant.

Adalind: it can happen.  Sean’s Great Uncle was fully human.  They had seven kids. :)

Nick:  I can get pregnant?

Nick:  Sean and I can have kids?

Adalind: yes and yes!!

Nick:  Sean has super sperm that means I can get pregnant?

Adalind: now he’s getting it ;)

Adalind: you’re not freaking out are you?

Adalind: Nick??

Adalind: Nick??

Adalind: Nicholas Burkhardt??

Nick:  I can be a Dad?  With Sean?

Adalind: Yes!

Nick:  but…how???

Adalind: well…when two daddies love each other very much…

Nick:  so, just sex, right?  Like, we don’t need anything else?

Adalind: that I’m not sure of.  If Sean was full Zauberbiest then no doubt just sex.  However, he’s half-royal so you may need a zaubertrank to help conceive.

Nick:  Addie!  Awesome and amazing Addie!

Adalind: really?

Nick:  will you please make a zaubertrank for us??  Please???

Adalind: I would be happy to!

Nick:  maybe we could take it on our honeymoon?  But first – we should probably practice…

Addie:  you may not need it but I’ll make one.  Practice is good fun! ;)

 

*

 

Wu: What's up with your partner? His chair keeps squeaking ;)

Hank: I have *no* idea

Hank: he was looking at his phone earlier...

Hank: ever since it's like he can't sit still…

Hank: and he keeps smiling. For. No. Reason.

Hank: it's disturbing. And I look at corpses for a living.

Wu: Captain isn't here. Maybe the lovebirds had a fight. Or...maybe it's sexting... *wink wink*

Hank: I cannot unsee that

Hank: why would you do that to me?

Hank: he's not texting anymore, so your second guess is (thankfully) wrong

Wu: Well all the smiling rules out a fight. And we're back to square one.

Wu: You're the Detective...detect and ask some questions.

Hank: he's acting as though he's anxious for something

Hank: Nick doesn't want coffee, he hasn't had too much coffee, he doesn't need the bathroom, and things are GREAT between him and the Captain... there's twenty minutes of my life I'd like to undo...

Wu: Great, huh. Please expand on that part...for the precinct pool, of course. ;)

Hank: you want to know, you ask him yourself. AWAY from me!

Wu: Fun sucker

Hank: please don't talk about sucking right now

Wu: Man you can't say that and not expect me to ask

Hank: I'm ignoring you. Go bother someone else.

Hank: or hey - maybe you could do some work for a change?

Wu: Maybe I should text Adalind. I'm sure she's more helpful ;)

Hank:  leave Adalind out of this!  She does not need you bugging her or asking her creepy questions.

 

*

 

Wu: Everything OK over there, Nick?

Nick: fine. Great. Awesome. Amazing. How are you?

Wu: I'm great. Can't help but notice you're fidgety

Nick: me? fidgety? No I'm not!

Wu: Anxious?

Nick: why would I be anxious?

Wu: Lovers spat?

Nick: why would we fight? Sean's amazing!!!

Wu: Lack of alone time with your new hubby?

Nick: Hank doesn't like it when I talk about “private” time with my hubby :(

Wu: He's just jealous ;) Some of us appreciate a good love story

Nick: Sean is very, VERY good at love!

Wu: Aahh...so anxious to get home to all that huh.

Nick: when does Sean get back from City Hall?

Wu: He said he'd be back by 5:00

Nick: but that's *hours* away *pouts*

Nick: why must we work?

Wu: We must work to ensure we are not hungry, homeless and naked

Nick: naked can be good...

Wu: Oh??

Nick: of course!

Nick: we need to find you someone if you're questioning that, Wu

Wu: I believe we were talking about you

Nick: do you have any plans for Valentine’s Day?

Wu: Work. Take-out. XBox. My cat Sampson.

Nick: and?

Wu: That's about it

Wu: How about the newlyweds?

Nick: we're going away!

Nick: don't know where yet - we still have to choose

Nick: I was thinking, you know, snow could be fun? Firelight across Sean's skin... snuggling up in front of the fire... sharing body heat....

Nick: but then... if we go somewhere warm.... no clothes!

Nick: easy access ;)

Wu: Smart boy! I've heard Australia is beautiful. Warm this time of year.

Nick: ooohh! I’ve always wanted to go there!

Nick: but what if it’s too warm for snuggling? :(

Wu: Never too warm for that.

Nick: true...

Nick: oh! Water sex!

Wu: There you go!

Nick: Sean won't have river sex yet because it's 'too cold'. We won't have that problem in Australia!

Wu: Win-win

Nick: but doesn't it take a long time to get to Australia? Maybe we should go somewhere closer? We don't have heaps of time off :(

Wu: It's a long trip

Nick: so... no Australia...

Wu: Maybe an anniversary trip

Nick: oooh! Good idea!

Nick: do you think Australia has fun stuff for kids to do?

Wu: I'm sure there will be plenty for both of you to do in Australia ;)

Nick: and kids? I'm future-planning here!

Wu: I'm sure it's family friendly.

Nick: great!

Nick: when's Sean back again? I need to suggest this to him!

Wu: 5:00 or so.

Wu: How far in the future is Australia?

Nick: future? What do you mean?

Wu: You asked if Australia was kid friendly. Said you were planning for a future trip. Are kids coming along in the near future?

Nick: oh, I hope so! But haven't talked to Sean yet.

Nick: do you think Sean wants kids?

Wu: I'd say it's very likely.

Nick *big grin!*

Wu: Adoption will be a great journey

Nick: oh, I don't think we'll adopt. I hope not, anyway.

Wu: Uh...please tell me kidnapping isn't your plan

Nick: what? Of course not!

Nick: gtg. Got a lead!

 

*

 

Nick glanced between the clock on the wall and the doorway into the squad room for probably the hundredth time that afternoon.  Nick and Hank had made quick work of their latest case, thanks in part to their prime suspect showing back up at the scene while the Detectives were investigating. He was the victim’s husband and admitted to a fight that got out of hand.  For once the paperwork took longer to complete than their investigation had. 

Since Nick was waiting for Sean to return to the precinct from City Hall, he’d offered to finish up their paperwork while Hank got an early start on his boys night with Wu and Monroe.  Now that their reports were completed and sitting on Sean’s desk, Nick opened his web browser to do some more honeymoon research. He’d narrowed his list down to six locations that he thought both he and Sean would enjoy. 

 

 

Kauai, the oldest of the Hawaiian Islands, would offer many opportunities to enjoy being outdoors together.  Hiking, swimming, relaxing on the beach, mountain tubing, snorkeling, and zip-lining all sounded very exciting!  A sunset dinner sail would be very romantic! 

 

 

Charleston, South Carolina had the Southern charm and cobblestone streets that would provide a romantic setting for their honeymoon.  The walking tour of the city’s haunted sights could be fun.  The helicopter tour of the city would definitely be something Sean would like!  Nick saw that there were horse-drawn carriage rides and smiled as he imagined taking one with Sean.

 

 

The woodland retreat that was Jackson Hole, Wyoming, could fill their days with hiking or skiing.  They could spend their nights at a luxury resort to take in the mountain views while enjoying each other.  Yellowstone National Park or Grand Tetons National Park would provide hiking. 

 

 

Kennebunkport on the southern coast of Maine would give their honeymoon a taste of New England. They could take a stroll through Dock Square, enjoy freshly caught lobster, or spend quiet time together watching the waves at Walker's Point.

 

 

Napa Valley would be a chance for Nick to indulge Sean in his love of top-notch wine.  In between tastings, they could try golf or visit one of their world-class spas.  Nick could just picture Sean all relaxed from a massage!

 

 

At Sedona they could spend their days hiking on the 200+ miles of trails or visiting the Red Rocks on an off-roading tour.  Nick knew that Sean would enjoy a day spent touring the gallery district.  And a trolley tour struck Nick as rather fascinating!

 

 

It was then almost 5:30 and Sean still hadn’t come back from City Hall.  After debating waiting for him to come back, Nick decided to head out and stop at the store to get something to make for dinner, instead.

 

*

 

Once Sean finally escaped his City Hall meeting with the Mayor and City Council – a meeting that should have ended hours ago – he turned his phone back on to find a message from Nick.

Nick:  stopping at the store so I can make dinner!  Promise no food poisoning this time :)

Sean was not sure whether to laugh or groan.  Nick’s last attempt at cooking them dinner had not ended well for either of them.  A middle of the night trip to the emergency room provided an education that letting raw tuna sit out on the counter while you take several hours to make cheesecake can lead to scombrotoxin.  This caused the couple dizziness, nausea, headaches, and a very unpleasant burning-peppery taste sensation in their mouths and throats.  Not an experience Sean wanted to repeat **ever** again! 

Sean:  Finally finished at City Hall, so I’m heading home.  Out of pure curiosity…what are you cooking love?

Nick:  grilled cheese!

Sean:  Sounds perfect.  I’ll see you shortly.

Nick:  love you!

 

 

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt @tolieawake


	3. February 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a day of memorable conversations for Nick. He discusses babies with Sean. He has lunch with Elizabeth. Hank and Adalind provide honeymoon destination advice. Sean and Nick *finally* decide where they will be spending their honeymoon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world. ***

Nick woke to the sun softly streaming in the bedroom window.  He smiled to himself remembering the night before.  Sean had enjoyed his grilled cheese and no one ended the evening in the emergency room with food poisoning, which Nick counted as success in the kitchen.  They'd enjoyed some snuggling on the couch while watching a few episodes of Sense8.  Addie had gotten Nick hooked and now Sean was equally interested.  She claimed that Lito and Hernando reminded her of Nick and Sean.  Nick just found the couple incredibly sexy!  Nick suspected that Sean did as well, considering that sexy times generally ensued following their viewing of Sense8 - not that Nick minded!!  Afterwards the couple headed to bed, but it was several hours before they fell into a sated and completely relaxed sleep.

Nick slowly turned in Sean's arms to better look at his husband.  In sleep Sean appeared peaceful and content.  Nick sighed quietly as he laid his head back down on Sean's chest.  His mind drifted through the conversations he'd had with Elizabeth, Addie and Wu the previous day.  Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that he would be married to Sean and possibly starting a family.  When he agreed to stand up as one of Sean's Potentials for the _Electio_ _Sponsae_ he had known marriage would be in their future, but now they have the chance have kids that would be theirs!

Nick could admit, if only to himself, that the night before he'd been a bit too excited and nervous to bring up to Sean what he'd learned from Elizabeth and Addie.  Now, laying there in bed with his husband after a romantic and very passionate night, Nick felt warm, and safe, and comfortable.

So warm and safe and comfortable, in fact, that perhaps he could try broaching the subject of kids with his husband.  Pressing a kiss against Sean's chest where his head was resting, Nick decided to try it out.

"I know we can have kids," he said.

He wrinkled his nose.

"I'd like to have kids with you."

Another try.

"I spoke to your mother and Addie yesterday...."

Nick sighed.

He felt Sean start to stir beneath him, so Nick shifted to kiss him.  “Good morning!”  Nick greeted as Sean slowly opened his eyes.

“Good morning to you, mon cher mari.  Did you sleep well?”

“After those three orgasms, I’d be worried if I didn’t sleep well!”  Nick saide smirking at Sean.

“You’re welcome!”

“Speaking of orgasms…I had some interesting conversations with Addie and your Mother yesterday…”

Sean shifted to sit back against the headboard.  “I’m not sure orgasms, Adalind, and my Mother belong in the same sentence, love,” he said.

Nick laughed.  “Ok, probably not.  Your Mother explained that ‘biests have high fertility and Addie kindly explained what exactly that meant.”

Sean couldn’t help but smirk. “You didn’t want to talk to my Mother about sex, did you?”

“Hell no! Would **_you_** want to talk to your Mother about sex?”

“Valid point.”  Sean pulled Nick to rest against him.  “So…what did Adalind explain to you?”

“She said that we could get pregnant from sex or she could make a zaubertrank that would help us conceive.”

“Nick, the zaubertrank will probably be needed since I am half-royal.”

“Maybe, but Addie did say you have super sperm!”

“I can’t quite imagine Adalind using that phrase.”

 

 

Nick smiled. “She didn’t! I made it up, but it still applies!”

Nick turned his head to look at Sean when a few moments passed without him responding.  He saw his husband looking off into the distance.  Beginning to worry that maybe Sean wasn’t as excited or ready for babies as he was, Nick shifted until he was straddling Sean’s lap, so that he could look into his eyes.  “Sean…are you thinking it’s too soon for babies?” he asked.

Nick’s question startled Sean out of his pensiveness. “Not at all, love.  I’m more concerned if you’re on board with us starting a family, especially since you’ll be the one pregnant. I understand that being a pregnant Grimm is a lot to ask of you.  If you do want a family, but don’t feel that being pregnant is something you can deal with, I am happy to look into adoption or surrogacy.”

“Sean, I’ve wanted kids for a long time!  Wanted them so very much, actually.  When I agreed to the _Electio_ _Sponsae_ and then fell in love with you, I was worried that I wouldn’t get the opportunity to have kids.  Definitely not kids that shared our genes.  So, learning about your super sperm – we can have babies Sean!”  Nick leant down and kissed Sean as he took his husband’s face in his hands.  He tried to pour his excitement and longing into the kiss so that Sean had no doubt as to just how much Nick wanted this with him.

As they pulled apart to breathe, Sean looked into his husband’s eyes and saw love and excitement reflected back in those grey orbs.  “Well, it seems we should ask Adalind to make that zaubertrank for us,” he said.

“Yes!!  We could bring it along and use it on our honeymoon.  Speaking of that – I’ve got a list of six places I think we’d both like.  I originally thought Australia, but it’s a long journey there and back.  That wouldn’t leave much time for fun.”

“What locations have you come up with Nick? I am happy to go anywhere that you are.”

“I’ll grab my list off my phone in a minute, but first we need to talk about these concerns regarding the validity of our marriage that your Father appears to be talking about.”

Sean sighed. “Yes, I’m not at all happy about it either, Nick. Thus far he has not had the courage to address his concerns regarding our marriage to me personally, so I do not plan to acknowledge his unsubstantiated concerns.  Once we announce a pregnancy he will undoubtedly quiet down.”

Nick slid his fingers down Sean’s chest, stopping to graze each nipple on his way down to the sheet covering Sean’s lower half.  “You know…if we are going to plan on taking the zaubertrank on our honeymoon…maybe we should start practicing our baby making skills now…”

Sean let out a low growl as he flipped them, while in the same moment pulling the sheet out so that as he came to lie on top of his husband, there was nothing separating them.   "I would very much like to practice those baby making skills right now!"

 

 

*

 

Nick flopped back on the bed and let out a contented sigh. "If that's what you call practicing, I can't wait to start the actual baby making sexy times!"

"I'm looking forward to it as well, mon cher mari." Sean said as he rolled on his side and ran his fingers down Nick's chest. "You were planning to show me your honeymoon list before we were...distracted.”

"And we are going to be distracted again if you keep that up!" Nick said as he leant over to retrieve his phone from the nightstand. As he unlocked his phone he noticed a missed text from Elizabeth. He'd have to message her back.  "Ok, so I've narrowed it down to Kauai, Charleston, Jackson Hole, Kennebunkport, Napa Valley, or Sedona."

"Napa Valley, Kauai, and Kennebunkport sound great, love! Although as I said, I will go anywhere you are."

"How about we both think on it and make a decision together tonight?"

"Sounds good, Nick. I'm going to go get some coffee started."

"Ok! I need to see why your Mom texted me and then I'll be down."

"I'll start some omelets also."

 

*

 

Nick: I just saw your message. What's up??

Elizabeth: Good morning dear! I do hope I didn't wake you.

Nick: nope!

Elizabeth: Good. I wanted to see if you'd be available for lunch today?

Nick: I'm off, but I know Sean has some meetings later this morning

Elizabeth: I don't mind having my new Son-in-Law all to myself for lunch ;)

Nick: ha! Should I pick you up at 1:00?

Elizabeth: That is perfect. See you in a little while dear!

 

*

 

After Nick picked Elizabeth up, they both decided that homemade pizza from Patty’s Bar sounded good.

 

 

“Hey Patty!” Nick greeted the owner of Patty’s Bar as he walked in with Elizabeth and led the way to a table near the back of the bar.

“Buon pomeriggio, Nicky!” The feisty redhead said as she walked over to their table. “Are you waiting on that handsome husband of yours to join you?”

“Not today, Patty.  He’s slaving away at the station, so Elizabeth and I decided we needed some of the best homemade pizza in Portland!  This is Sean’s Mother.”

“So lovely to meet you, Elizabeth!  I can see where Sean gets all that handsomeness from!”

“You are too kind.”

Nick couldn’t help but smirk as he saw a hint of a blush on his Mother-in-Law’s cheeks.

“Why don’t you take a moment to look at the menu after I take your drink order?” Patty asked.

“I’d like an iced tea please.”

“Of course, Elizabeth!  And Nick, I’ll bring you a Heineken Italia Ichnusa, yes?”

“Actually, I think an iced tea sounds good also, Patty.”

Elizabeth smiled knowingly as Patty walked away to get their drinks.  If Nick was passing on drinking a beer on his day off, then just maybe her son had actually talked to him about pregnancy and grandbabies.  “I know you boys come here often, so tell me what the best pizza on the menu is?”

“The Montanara pizza is **awesome**! They deep-fry the dough before covering it with smoked mozzarella and Patty’s famous homemade sauce. Patty says they finish it in the oven for a creamy and crispy effect.  I’ve actually had dreams about this pizza!”

Patty reappeared with two glasses of iced tea.  “And here are your drinks!  Have you come to an agreement on which pizza?”

“Nick tells me the Montanara pizza is dream inspiring, so I think we’ll go with that.”

“Excellent choice!  I’ll have that out shortly.  If you need anything in the meantime please let me know!”

“Such a sweet woman.  I can see why you boys enjoy coming here.”

“Great bartender and owner.  Great food.  Great beer.  Can’t go wrong!”

“Indeed.  So, tell me – how was the rest of your day yesterday?”

Nick looked up from his drink.  “Addie told you I texted her, huh?”

Elizabeth laughed.  “Actually, no.  I haven’t talked to Addie this week.”

Nick blushed.  “Oohh.  Well, yeah I talked to her after we talked about Sean and Zauberbiest fertility.  She helped me understand what it all means.  Not thrilled about the King sticking his royal nose in Sean’s life _again._ ”

“None of us are happy about Fredrick’s meddling.  I wondered if there might have been some unanswered questions, but I can see not wanting to talk about sex with me.  Now that you have a better understanding of it all, can I ask what you think of all this?  I’m sure marrying Sean and possibly having children is not something you’d pictured six months ago.”

“I never thought I’d be lucky enough to marry someone as amazing as Sean!  Growing up with just Aunt Marie was kinda lonely.  She meant well, but I often daydreamed about what it would be like to have a big family.  Now we have that!  We may not all be related, but we’re a family.  I’ve actually always wanted kids.  When I agreed to the _Electio_ _Sponsae_ and fell in love with Sean, I was worried that we wouldn’t get the opportunity to have babies.  Certainly not babies that share our genes.  So, learning about Sean’s super sperm was so exciting!” 

As soon as those last words left Nick’s mouth and he realized just what he’d said, he could feel his face begin to burn bright red with embarrassment.  “Uh…can we just forget that last part?”

Elizabeth smiled and Nick was saved from any teasing thanks to Patty’s perfectly timed delivery of their pizza.  After savoring several bites Elizabeth looked over at Nick who was studiously focused on his lunch.  “You were correct Nick!  This is very delicious!”

 

 

“Right?!?  It’s one of our favorites to pick up and enjoy at home after a long week.”

“I’ll have to remember this.  Addie and I are always looking for new places with great atmosphere and cuisine.”

“Addie loves Patty’s pizza and the Moretti La Rossa beer!  I’ve found it a useful bribe when I need Hexenbiesty type help on a case!”

“Out of simple motherly curiosity, did you and Sean have time last night to talk about what you learned from Adalind?”

“Not last night, but we did this morning!  We both want babies Elizabeth!!  Addie said she’d make us a zaubertrank to take on our honeymoon next week!”

“Now, I’m not sure the zaubertrank is necessary, but it never hurts to be extra prepared.”

“Sean said because he is half-royal that he doesn’t have as much Zauberbiest fertility.”

“Possibly, but I think he’s got more than he thinks he does.  Now, if you’re going on your honeymoon next week you must have decided where you’re headed?”

“Not quite.  We’ve narrowed it down to Napa Valley, Kauai, and Kennebunkport.  We agreed to make the final decision tonight and book our tickets and reservations!”

“Those all sound like very romantic honeymoon destinations, Nick!”

“I’m leaning towards Napa Valley.  I know Sean has never visited there and would very much enjoy all of the wine-tastings and the spa!  Plus I could work on my golf game so I can finally beat Wu and stop losing money to him!”

“I’m sure that would be a very memorable trip and create lots of wonderful memories.  And to think that when you’re celebrating your first anniversary next December, your family will have grown.”

“I hadn’t thought of it like that, Elizabeth.  We could have babies next Christmas!  Can you imagine how fun that would be!  Decorating the house together.  Putting up little stockings for the babies!”

“I’m very much looking forward to loving on grandbabies and babysitting anytime you need me.  It may have been several decades since I’ve been a young mother, but I remember vividly how amazing it was.”

Nick gave her a small smile as he moved his pizza crust around.

“Nick?  What’s going on in that mind of yours, dear?”

“It’s nothing.  Ok, maybe it’s not nothing.”

Elizabeth laid her hand on Nick’s.  “You can ask whatever it is.”

“What’s it like to be pregnant?”

“Oh love!  It’s amazing!  I absolutely adored being pregnant with Sean. Hearing his heartbeat was so miraculous.  Feeling him move for the first time and every time after made me smile.”

“Wow…that is so awesome!!  I can’t wait to experience all of that with Sean!!”  Nick jumped up and dragged Elizabeth into a hug. “Thank you for having Sean and giving me the most wonderful husband and father of my babies!!”

Elizabeth couldn’t help but tear up as she hugged Nick back.  “I am thankful every day that you and Sean found each other.  I couldn’t have asked for a more perfect Son-in-Law.  Thank you.”

Nick smiled brightly at her. “I promised Sean I’d bring him a slice of Patty’s pizza, so I guess we should get going.”  They stopped at the bar for Nick to pay, before heading out to deliver pizza to Sean.

 

 

*

 

Once Nick had taken Elizabeth home he made quick work of heading to the station to bring Sean lunch. Wu and Franco were walking out as Nick was going into the squad room.

"Thought you were off today, Burkhardt? Miss us so much you just had to bring us ... OH pizza from Patty's!" Wu made a move to take the box from him, but Nick stepped back.

 

 

"This is for Sean. Elizabeth and I went to Patty's for lunch."

"The Captain is in interrogation with Detective Karissa." Franco said, eyeing the pizza box.

"Thanks for the info. See you guys tomorrow." Nick turned and headed to his desk where he saw Hank working his way through a stack of reports.

"Hey, Hank. How's the day of paperwork going?"

"Thrill a minute. What brings you in on your day off?"

"Elizabeth and I went to Patty's for lunch. I told Sean I'd bring him some."

"Haven't seen the Captain in a while."

"Franco said he's is in interrogation with Detective Karissa."

Hank nodded and eyed the pizza box. "Well...if you don't want to wait, I can make sure he gets the pizza."

"Nice try partner, but I know you. This pizza won't last two minutes. I have some research I need to do anyway, so I'll just wait for Sean."

"What research needs to be done on your day off?"

"Sean and I are finalizing our honeymoon plans tonight, so I need to figure out my final choice."

"Wait - you're leaving in six days but you don't know where you're going??"

Nick rolled his eyes. "That is precisely why I need to do some research."

"Someone is in a bit of a mood. What places have you narrowed it down to? Last time we talked you had fifteen."

"We've narrowed it down to Kennebunkport, Kauai or Napa Valley.  Although I've been thinking, and Kennebunkport might remind Sean of his youth and that wouldn't be good, so I'm crossing it off my list. Kauai has lots to enjoy doing while being outdoors together.  Napa Valley would give Sean a chance indulge in his love of top-notch wine.  Plus he could visit one of their spas for a massage! So...basically it's deciding between snuggling for warmth and being naked in the heat!"

“Nick! That is **definitely** more of an explanation into your reasoning than I needed.  All I’ll say is – beach sex isn’t nearly as sexy or fun as one would think.”

“Oh right.  You took Nadine there.  I still think Kauai is a good choice, but I’ll make note of your input.”

“Now some of us have work to do.” Hank said, tapping his pen on the open case file on his desk.

“No one is stopping you.  I’m here to research until my husband appears.”  Nick replied with a smile as he pulled out his phone.

 

*

 

Nick:  Addie!! My favorite hexenbeauty!!

Adalind:  does Sean know you call me that?

Nick:  I was just being nice *pout*

Adalind:  I was just teasing you – what’s up?

Nick:  has Sean mentioned where he wants to go for our honeymoon?

Adalind:  he mentioned that you two were deciding tonight.  Why?

Nick:  I’m afraid he’ll just pick where he thinks I want us to go

Adalind:  aahh, yes, he may just do that.  He is rather enamored with giving you whatever you want at the moment

Nick:  but Addie, this trip is for BOTH of us!

Adalind:  what places are you down to?

Nick:  Kauai and Napa Valley

Adalind:  oh!  Difficult choices!  What happened to Kennebunkport?

Nick:  I thought about it and decided it would remind Sean too much of Vienna.

Adalind:  you’re right.  Let’s not remind Sean of that!

Nick:  never!

Nick:  although…we wouldn’t be married or even dating without Fredrick’s meddling

Adalind:  I’m sure you would have gotten there eventually ;)

Nick:  you think?

Adalind:  of course!  Haven’t you realized yet that while you were freaking out about the _Electio_ _Sponsae_ the rest of us knew you two would end up together?

Adalind:  you do remember that the entire Wesen community thought you’d been dating for ages, right?

Nick:  I still don’t understand that.  We were just coworkers and friends

Adalind:  friends and coworkers who spent an inordinate about of time eye-fucking each other.  Not to mention all the worry and unnecessary heroics you engaged in for each other

Nick: eye fucking?!?  Uh…sexy, but really??

Nick:  Sean is quite the hero, isn’t he!!

Adalind:  yes, Nick dear.  There was (still is) definitely eye-fucking going on between you two

Adalind:  if I let you get started on Sean’s heroic qualities, you’ll be late meeting him.  So, honeymoon places

Nick:  I prefer the actual fucking to this eye stuff! :)

Nick:  there will be SO MUCH baby making sex next week!

Adalind:  of course there will

Adalind:  dare I ask where this baby-making sex will be taking place?

Nick:  bed …shower…kitchen table…floor…car (hopefully!)…bathtub

Adalind:  not exactly what I meant, but glad to see you have goals ;)

Nick:  did I forget someplace??

Adalind:  I meant, where will your honeymoon take place? (And you forgot outside, spa, next to the fireplace, in the pool…)

Nick:  those are now on my sex list!  Thanks Addie!

Adalind:  you’re welcome dear!

Nick:  I can see the fire glowing against Sean’s tan muscled body while I give him the best blowjob ever!

Adalind:  he does have skin particularly suited to firelight

Nick:  yes!!

Nick:  WAIT!!  How do YOU know this??

Adalind:  *rolls eyes* not what you’re thinking.  I’ve seen him around candles before

Nick:  candles are for romantic stuff :(

Adalind:  or for boring formal dinners

Nick:  oh.  Dinner isn’t ever boring with Sean!

Adalind:  maybe not for you

Nick:  *sad face*

Adalind:  now, back to honeymoon plans!  Where do you think Sean would like to go?

Nick:  Napa Valley!

Adalind:  why do you say that?

Nick:  he loves wine!  They have this famous spa where we could get massages.  There are fireplaces for snuggling

Nick:  he’s never been there and neither have I

Adalind:  sounds good!

Adalind:  you know…if you really want his input…maybe put on those puppy dog eyes of yours and tell him how much it would mean to you to have his input?

Adalind:  or say that all you want is to make him happy?

Nick:  ok!!

Adalind:  or mention a number of different things while watching for his reaction.  Like…beach sex…outdoor sex…snuggling by the fireplace…beaches…valleys…wine…massages…chocolates, etc

Nick:  oohhh I like your plan, Addie!  Beach baby making sex!  Outside baby making sex!  Snuggling by the fire after baby making sex!  BABIES!!!

Adalind:  hhhuuummmm…is someone maybe a little excited about babies?

Nick:  aren’t you?!?  Auntie Addie!

Adalind:  really?!  I can be Auntie Addie?!

Nick:  please!

Adalind:  of course!

Nick:  yay!

Adalind:  I’d be honored!

Nick:  *heart*

Adalind:  maybe be careful about talking about babies too much or you’ll get Sean all excited and then you might not be able to tell which place he’d rather go to for your honeymoon

Nick:  ooohh true!

Adalind:  now, don’t you have a husband to be meeting up with?

Nick:  yep!  He just walked into his office

Adalind:  have fun!

 

 

 

*

 

Nick picked up the pizza box as he pocketed his phone and headed for Sean’s office.  He knocked on the doorframe as he walked in. “Hey, brought you some of Patty’s Montanara pizza,”  he said, smiling as he walked over and kissed Sean.

“Thank you, love.  I’ve been looking forward to a slice of her pizza all morning.”

Remembering Addie’s advice Nick pulled out the puppy dog eyes he’d been told work so well on his husband. “Maybe I could keep you company while you eat?  I know we said we’d talk about honeymoon plans tonight, but you’re here and I’m here…” 

“That sounds like a good idea, Nick.  Why don’t you tell me your top two, and I’ll tell you mine?”

Nick offered Sean a skeptical look.  “How do I know you won’t just agree with what I say?”

“I’ll go first.  My first choice is Napa Valley and my second is Kauai.”

Nick couldn’t help but laugh.  “Those are my top choices, too, Sean!”

“Perfect.  Now I guess we need to decide between those two.”

“Not really.  We both have Napa Valley as our first choice, so I say we go there.”

Sean smiled at him.  “I think we just decided on our honeymoon destination.”

“We did!  Now we need plane tickets and hotel reservations.”

“Actually just hotel reservations.  My Mother offered the use of her…friend’s…private plane.”

Nick couldn’t help but snicker.  “Her ‘friend’?”

Sean rolled his eyes “I didn’t ask how she knows him.”

“Maybe that’s best!”

“My thoughts exactly!  Now, did you have a particular hotel in mind?”

“Actually yes!  Here let me show you the website.”  Nick said as he pulled up website for the Napa River Inn.

Sean began reading aloud after the site finished loading.  “The Napa River Inn in downtown Napa is an upscale boutique hotel that anchors the Historic Napa Mill. The hotel offers 66 finely detailed rooms on a picturesque 2.5 acre Napa River site. Originally built in 1884, it is listed on the National Registry of Historic Places and is a National Trust Historic Hotel of America. The Historic Napa Mill, an entertainment mecca, boasts a variety of 4 restaurants, a gourmet food and gift market, an art gallery, a nightclub, day spa and an onsite bakery. Stays include breakfast at Sweetie Pies and wine tasting in the evenings. A number of rooms view the Napa River and feature gas fireplaces.”

Nick looked expectant as Sean finished reading the inn’s description “So…what do you think?”

“It sounds incredible, Nick.  Perfect for our honeymoon.”  Sean smiled as he pulled Nick into a kiss that grew in passion as the moments passed.

Breaking the kiss when breathing became necessary, Nick ran his hands through Sean’s hair to straighten what he’d messed up while kissing his husband.  “So…I guess I should probably let you get back to work, huh?”

Sean kissed Nick’s forehead before releasing him.  “I should probably put in a few more hours.  How about I pick up Chinese on my way home and we can book our reservations while we watch some Sense8?”

“Sounds like a great evening, Sean!  I’ll see you in a few hours.  Love you!”

“Love you too, mon cher mari.”

 

 

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt @tolieawake


	4. February 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group texting. Juliette and Trubel make lunch plans. Nick sets his Father-in-Law straight on his marriage to Sean. Hank and Adalind plan their first date. Wu meets the lovely Alicia. Nick has an honest conversation with his Mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world. ***
> 
> (in case anyone saw the aborted chapter when it was first up - our apologies, the preview was working fine but when we hit post it cut off more than half the chapter. This has now been FIXED! Apparently A03 doesn't like emojis)

 

Nick: hey! Guess what?!?

 

Juliette: You beat your last record with Sean? *wink wink nudge nudge*

 

Hank: UGH!! It’s too early to be seeing this. Why are you encouraging him??

 

Wu: Is there a new record?? (I only ask for certain betting pools…)

 

Adalind: oh come on Hank! It’s sweet!

 

Trubel: I really didn’t need that mental picture this morning. Anyone got some bleach?

 

Nick: hey! Just because you all aren’t currently getting some doesn’t mean you need to be grumpy at those who are getting LOTS!

 

Nick: no…no new record…BUT I plan to take care of that when we go on our honeymoon to Napa Valley!

 

Elizabeth: That is the perfect honeymoon destination for my boys!

 

Adalind: you two finally decided! I think you’ll both have so much fun. I can’t wait to hear all about it!

 

Adalind: well the clothed activities *wink* I’ve wanted to go to Napa Valley forever!

 

Hank: oh really? Good to know Adalind.

 

Adalind: is that so Hank?

 

Rosalee: Aaawww look Hank and Addie are flirting! So happy you and Sean decided! It’ll be such a fun trip! When are you leaving?

 

Nick: Hank just needs to ask Addie out!

 

Hank: so not cool Nick.

 

Nick: what?

 

Adalind: Hank I’ll message you later. Nevermind Nick. Back to your honeymoon plans, which is why you texted all of us at 7:15am…

 

Nick: we leave February 8th and we will be back on the 15th! So…while we are gone…unless it’s a dire emergency don’t call or email! Sean and I will be very very busy!

 

Juliette: Well it *is* your honeymoon…

 

Monroe: We don’t need to know any more than that dude. Let us imagine you’re talking about wine tastings and tours and spa visits.

 

Nick: oh we’re doing all that, but we are also planning to…MAKE A BABY!!!!

 

Elizabeth: I am so excited for grandbabies!!

 

Elizabeth: Rosalee – Addie and I would like your assistance at the Spice Shop making a Fruchtbarkeit Erweiterung zaubertrank for my boys to take on their honeymoon.

 

Nick: yes please!! (That’s the one that helps Sean’s fertility right??)

 

Elizabeth: Yes love. It’s the one Addie told you about.

 

Adalind: I still don’t think Sean needs it, but I am happy to help my two favorite guys :)

 

Wu: Good to know where the one who keeps fixing your wifi router issues rates :(

 

Adalind: You’re one of my favorites too Drew *heart*

 

Rosalee: I would be thrilled to help ladies!

 

Elizabeth: I don’t think he does either Addie, but you know how he is with the whole half-royal part of his heritage.

 

Nick: stupid royals. OH! That reminds me that I owe the King an email clarifying some of his misconceptions about my marriage to Sean.

 

Adalind: Nick – Please do NOT start an international incident.

 

Adalind: I so agree Elizabeth. I think Sean underestimates the power of his Zauberbiest heritage!

 

Nick: cause he has SUPER SPERM!!!

 

 

Nick: I will be on my best behavior when I email his high and mighty-ness Addie! Just need to clear a few things up!

 

Monroe: My eyes!! And this is where I turn off my phone.

 

Rosalee: don’t worry sweetie! I’ll fill you in later!

 

Monroe: Nooooooo please just NO

 

Hank: I am muting this conversation. I so don’t need to know this about my boss.

 

Trubel: I am going back to sleep. Juliette – call or text me in a few hours so we can talk about lunch!

 

Juliette: Nick I can’t wait to hear more about these babies plans, but right now I have a siberian husky surgery to get to. He won’t be making any little husky babies after today.

 

Wu: Ouch - Poor little man.

 

 

*

 

 

Juliette: Hey Trubs! Finished with your beauty sleep yet? ;)

 

Trubel: hiya Jules! Yes…beauty sleep and a shower are finished. Have you thought about where you want to go for lunch?

 

Juliette: I’m open to pretty much anything. Are you still OK with Alicia coming along for lunch?

 

Trubel: of course! I can’t pass up a chance to hear more about your crazy college days can I?!?

 

Juliette: Haha…funny Grimm ;)

 

Trubel: speaking of Grimms…I need to stop by the station after lunch to drop some trailer research off to Nick.

 

Juliette: That’s perfect actually! Alicia gave me some great Napa Valley suggestions to pass on to Nick, so we can do that too if he’s not out working a case.

 

Trubel: oh he’ll be at his desk. From what I hear (Nick complaining…kinda funny) Sean is making sure his new husband remains uninjured and healthy for their trip next week. Plus he put the word out that I’m the Grimm in charge in PDX until after the 15th, but don’t tell Nick that!!

 

Juliette: LOL I shouldn’t laugh, but we all know Nick is SO not a fan of desk duty. I’m shocked his puppy dog eyes haven’t gotten him out of desk duty ;)

 

 

Trubel: from what I hear (Wu is chatty when you buy him drinks!) Sean has been taking a lot of meetings outside the precinct for just that reason.

 

Juliette: Smart man! Nick has perfected those puppy dog eyes of his. He got out of doing dishes or laundry way too many times when we lived together :/

 

Trubel: so…lunch…How about Bamboo Sushi NW?

 

Juliette: Oh yes! That sounds great! When do you want Alicia and me to come get you?

 

Trubel: an hour?

 

Juliette: Perfect! See you soon :)

 

 

*

 

 

**From: n.burkhardt@pdxpd.com**

**To: group: wesen-council; group: royal-kronenberg-pains; group: stupid-seven-royal-houses; group: PDX-PD; group: eisbibers; group: grimm-gang; group: family; group: idiot-reapers; group: doggie-hundjägers; group: kitty-cat-mauvais-dentes**

**CC: s.renard@pdxpd.com**

**Subject: Burkhardt-Renard Marriage Validity “Issues”**

 

It has come to my attention that _certain_ people (Grimm glare focused on Fredrick) have the _audacity_ to question **MY MARRIAGE** **to Sean**. Going so far as to suggest an annulment. Let me just clear this up for you:

There has been sex!

 **LOTS** and **LOTS** of sex!! 

I am totally **10000%** married to Sean!

There will be **NO** annulment! 

Anyone else who decides to threaten my marriage will learn that I am not afraid to go old school Grimm on them. If you’re not clear on what this means…I’ll cut your head off. So there.

 

Sincerely,

Nicholas Burkhart-Renard

 

P.S. In case you wondered…sex…Sean is **AMAZING** at it :)

 

 

 

*

 

 

Adalind: Nicholas Burkhardt-Renard!! I clearly recall telling you not to start an international incident today!!

 

Nick: At least I didn't send them this... *evil smile*

 

 

Adalind: Part of me wants to sigh at you as I shake my head and pour a glass of wine, but part of me feels like I should acknowledge that you're learning to be more circumspect. That extra emoji could cause anyone seeing it to have rather inappropriate thoughts.

 

Nick: *GRIN*

 

Nick: So...you think Sean will reward my circumspect-ness??

 

 

*

 

 

Adalind: hey Hank! Berman gave me some tickets to the Wine & Chocolate Pairing. He said it's truffles from Rose City Sweets paired with wines from Hip Chicks Do Wine. You wouldn’t possibly be interested in going with me would you?

 

Hank: wine, chocolate, and an evening with a beautiful woman – yes!

 

Adalind: perfect!! The tickets are good for the 5th or the 12th. Do you have a preference?

 

Hank: how about the 5th? I know I won’t get stuck out on a case since the Captain has relegated Nick and I to desk duty until they leave for their honeymoon *sigh*

 

Adalind: dare I ask what our favorite Grimm did to earn you both desk duty?

 

Hank: well, technically, he didn’t do anything. It’s more that the Captain didn’t want to take any chances on Nick getting hurt out on a case. Plus I hear he’s put the word out that Wesen issues are Trubel’s responsibility until after their honeymoon.

 

Adalind: someone really wants to be able to enjoy his honeymoon with Nick *wink*

 

Hank: I don’t need any reminders of that, thank you.

 

Adalind: I think it’s cute! Reserved, calm, collect, and guarded Sean Renard gets all sentimental and lovey-dovey when it comes to his Grimm!

 

Hank: moving past my Captain and partner’s love life…what time should I pick you up?

 

Adalind: it starts at 8:00pm, so how about 7:30?

 

Hank: it’s a date.

 

Adalind: yes, it is :)

 

 

*

 

 

Wu looked up to see Hank and Nick approaching his desk.

 

Hank leant a hip against Wu’s desk. “You haven’t happened to see the Burroughs report or the autopsy on Clyde Harrington come in yet, have you?" He asked.

 

Wu shook his head. “It's not coming 'til Monday.”

 

“What about ballistics?” Nick asked.

 

“With Williams and Johnson both out, I’d guess it’ll be at least Monday before you see anything from ballistics.”

 

Hank slapped Nick on the arm. “Well partner, it looks like we can go back to sitting and looking pretty, since we’re finally caught up on paperwork and nothing new seems to have presented itself.”

 

“Any big plans for the weekend gentlemen?” Wu asked.

 

Nick smiled. “Packing for Napa Valley! Although I doubt we’ll need to pack many clothes, if you know what I mean. How about you Hank?”

 

Hank rolled his eyes. “Ugh. Yes, Nick, we ALL know what you mean. As for me – I happen to have a date with Adalind to go to the Wine & Chocolate Pairing.”

 

“Is it possible….did Hank finally get up the nerve to ask out the stunning Ms. Schade?”

 

“Very funny, Wu. I’m man enough to admit that Adalind is the one who suggested the date.”

 

Nick smirked. “It’s about time! You two have been mooning over each other since before Sean and I got married.”

 

“Whatever, Nick. Some of us are just more discrete with our romantic lives.”

 

“Rude much?” Nick scowled at his partner and then turned to Wu. “What about you? Weekend plans?”

 

“Oh do I have plans! Gonna curl up on the couch with my cat, Samson, binge Stranger Things, and eat copious amounts of take out."

 

“Another badass Portland Friday night.” Trubel said as she walked up to the group with Juliette and Alicia.

 

“You got it.” Wu answered as he took notice of Alicia. “Hi, I don’t think we’ve met before.”

 

Juliette looked between Alicia and Wu, who were both smiling at each other. “This is Alicia. We were roommates at Oregon State University. Now she’s back in Portland and we’re roommates again! And this is Drew Wu.”

 

“Lovely to meet you Drew.”

 

“Likewise, Alicia. Are you enjoying Portland? If you need any suggestions for exciting things to do, I’m your man.”

 

Hank snorted. “Says the one who plans to spend his weekend on the couch with his cat and Netflix.”

 

“Ooohh, you have a cat? I love animals!”

 

“His name is Sampson. He’s a maine coon.”

 

“Really? We had a maine coon when I was growing up named Dexter!”

 

“So…I hate to interrupt the cat chat, but Juliette needs to get to work and I told Meisner I’d meet him to discuss some Grimm stuff.” Trubel said, handing Nick a stack of papers. “Here are the notes on Wahnsinnig Elefant. There wasn’t much. I’ll ask Meisner if he has any more info when I see him.”

 

“And here is the Napa Valley places to visit list from Alicia. I can’t wait to hear all about your honeymoon when you guys get back. Make sure to take lots of pictures!”

 

“Thanks for the Wesen and honeymoon help guys.” Nick said as Juliette, Trubel and Alicia started walking towards the door.

 

Wu watched the group leave. “Well, Alicia was nice. Have you spent much time with her, Nick?”

 

“Uh, sure. She has come to dinner a few times with Juliette.”

 

“Good…good. So…is she single?”

 

“I honestly don’t know Wu. I don’t go around talking to people about their love lives.”

 

Hank spluttered “Seriously? You are always talking about my love life, Addie’s life, Trubel’s love life, YOUR love life!”

 

“Well…yeah. You guys are my family. That’s different!”

 

Hank shook his head as he pushed his partner back towards their desks. “We should at least give the appearance of working for a few more hours.”

 

 

*

 

 

Wu: Hi Juliette. I hope this isn’t too forward, but I was hoping to ask for Alicia’s number or have you to pass my number on to her.

 

Juliette: I knew it! You guys so hit it off! Trubel owes me a foot massage now!

 

Wu: Always happy to help friends win bets with their girlfriends.

 

Juliette: Oh we’re not dating! Just good friends.

 

Wu: Isn’t that what Nick and the Captain used to tell everyone??

 

Juliette: So not the same thing!

 

Wu: Uh huh….so….about that phone number…

 

Juliette: I’ll text you her contact information now!

 

Wu: Thanks Juliette!

 

 

*

 

 

Kelly: Hey Nicky. I just got cell service after being off the grid for a few days. I see I was included on an…interesting…group text. I seem to have missed something. What is this zaubertrank Elizabeth and Adalind plan to give you?

 

Nick: hi Mom. Sooo.... what do you know about Zauberbiest?

 

Kelly: Well there are at least ten ways to kill one...

 

Nick: not that! What else do you know?

 

Kelly: They crave power and position…

 

Nick: oh, so you *have* heard some. What positions have you heard about, cause Addie's given me some suggestions but Sean and I haven't tried them yet?

 

Kelly: Tried? Is Sean teaching you how to kill a Zauberbiest?

 

Nick: only little deaths ;)

 

Kelly: Little?

 

Nick: Uh... please forget I said that! Forget I said anything!

 

Kelly: Nicky I think we are not talking about the same positions

 

Nick: you're meant to forget I said anything!

 

Kelly: It's rather difficult after reading your texts Nicky…

 

Nick: mooooommmm!!

 

Nick: I can't talk to you about sex!!

 

Kelly: Why not, Nicky? It's not like I assume you're a virgin. I know about you and Jennifer in the back seat of Aunt Marie's station wagon after junior prom.

 

Nick: what?! Aunt Marie told you?!

 

Kelly: Of course, Nicky. She made sure I knew about all your big moments.

 

Nick: I don’t even know what to say....

 

Kelly: And Robbie your college roommate friend that spent holiday breaks with you and Marie.

 

Nick: please stop! I was happy not knowing you knew.... (wait, does this mean Marie knew about Robbie?)

 

Kelly: Yes Marie knew Robbie was special Nicky. Why do you think she had "library business" to attend to all night on Christmas Eve and New Year’s Eve?

 

Nick: uh...nothing happened!! Just played video games and such.

 

Kelly: Of course that's all

 

Nick: anyway….Sean and I are gonna have babies!

 

Kelly: Oh Nicky! I'm so happy you and Sean have decided to adopt!

 

Nick: we're not adopting...

 

Kelly: No?

 

Nick: no. See, um.... well, it's this Zauberbiest thing

 

Kelly: You're going to have to be more specific Nicky.

 

Nick: well, you know how Zauberbiest sorta...have special powers?

 

Kelly: Yes. Moving objects with mind control. Zaubertranks.

 

Nick: yes. Well. Part of that is babies.

 

Kelly: Creating a baby with a zaubertrank?? Nicky I think someone has been giving you bad information.

 

Nick: no. I mean yes. I mean no. Maybe? Addie said a zaubertrank can be used to help

 

Kelly: So you don't really know what they meant?

 

Nick: I do. I mean... OK. So. One of the powers of a Zauberbiest is making babies.

 

Kelly: Aaahhh so you're using a surrogate. That makes sense.

 

Nick: not exactly. Zauberbiest are like... very good at making babies. Even when normal humans can't.

 

Kelly: Oh?

 

Nick: yeah. So. You know. Obviously Sean and I will be having babies. Our babies! *cheer*

 

Kelly: But who will the mother be?

 

Nick: me!

 

Kelly: No seriously, Nicky. Who will be carrying the baby?

 

Nick: me.

 

Kelly: Nick I know you didn't fail human biology. Men don't have babies.

 

Nick: no. Not usually. But that's where the Zauberbiest powers come in

 

Nick: when... you know... a Zauberbiest and a man love each other very much... the man can get pregnant

 

Kelly: Is Sean pressuring you into this Nicky?

 

Nick: what? No!

 

Nick: I'm actually worried it's the other way around

 

Kelly: And this...being pregnant...is what you want?

 

Nick: I want kids. I want them so much. I've always wanted kids. When I fell in love with Sean... I was worried maybe I wouldn't get kids, and definitely not kids of my own... but this - I can have kids, mom! Sean's and my kids!

 

Kelly: Children are a blessing to a marriage. You are so much like your father. He was beyond happy when we found out about you Nicky.

 

Nick: really? I miss him.

 

Kelly: Yes. We tried for a long while before we had you. Reed read every book he could find on pregnancy and babies. I miss him too Nicky.

 

Nick: I need to read! I don't know anything about babies! Or pregnancy!

 

Kelly: I'm not sure you'll find books on male pregnancy but maybe Rosalee has something. As for babies. I'll be back in Portland in a few weeks. We can visit Powells and get some baby books if you'd like?

 

Nick: ooh! Yes please! Sean and I will be back from our honeymoon by then. And I'll definitely ask Rosie!

 

Kelly: I’ll be looking forward to it Nicky.

 

Nick: hey Mom – ever come across a Wahnsinnig Elefant?

 

Kelly: Oh dear. This might be easier if I just called you. Give me a few minutes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt @tolieawake


	5. February 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Trubel discuss the Wahnsinnig Elefant. Nick shares his honeymoon plans. Trubel and Juliette come to a conclusion that their friends already have. Adalind and Elizabeth chat about our favorite newlyweds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world. ***

Nick:  did Meisner have any new information on the Wahnsinnig Elefant?  I talked to my Mom and she had some that wasn’t in the books, but not much

 

Trubel:  he actually did.  The Laufer has had some dealings with them.  Odd Wesen to be sure

 

Nick:  that’s what my Mom mentioned.  She said all her dealings with a Wahnsinnig Elefant were while she was working with the Laufer.  What did Meisner have?

 

Trubel:  they like water, a lot.  They are related to the Nagetier Hyraxen Wesen.  When woged due to excitement, distress or aggression they make a sound that resembles a trumpet

 

Nick:  huh, that might explain the witness description of hearing an instrument around the time of one of the crimes.  And the fact that all of the crimes have been near water

 

Trubel:  probably!  Ok – here is the freaky part.  Like actual elephants, female Wahnsinnig Elefants endure super long pregnancies – they are pregnant for 22 months!  Can you imagine?

 

Nick:  uh…I hope that doesn’t happen to me

 

Trubel: I’m gonna be honest, this is such a weird topic to be discussing with you, Nick

 

Nick:  it’s not something I ever thought about, but now that I know Sean and I can have babies I’m so excited!  You’ll be Auntie Trubel!

 

Trubel:  really?  Cool!  I’ll teach them how to be badass Grimms!  You know…when they aren’t all little and breakable

 

Nick:  Elizabeth says babies are tougher than they look, but probably wait a few years for the badass Grimm lessons

 

Trubel:  sounds like a plan!  I don’t need Papa Sean getting mad and taking my Aunt status away!

 

Nick:  he’s gonna be SO protective isn’t he!  Man that’s sexy!!

 

Trubel:  if you say so…

 

Trubel:  what did your Mom have to add to the Wahnsinnig Elefants information?

 

Nick:  they don’t have a lot of enemies, but they are very much afraid of Ameise and Mellifer.  They tend to live in all-male or all-female groups.  In the all-female groups they are related and led by a matriarch, usually the oldest in the group. In the all-male groups they aren’t necessarily related, but lead by the dominant male of the group

 

Trubel:  I don’t suppose any of the victims were Ameise or Mellifer?

 

Nick:  still trying to sort that out.  Hard to make much progress when I’m stuck on desk duty *sigh*

 

Trubel:  you know Sean is making sure you stay uninjured and healthy for your trip

 

Nick:  I know, but I’m not a child.  I can work and not get hurt

 

Trubel:  that’s debatable.  How many days til you leave?

 

Nick:  rude!

 

Nick:  four more days!  Inn reservations have been made for a week of baby making and sight-seeing!

 

Trubel:  yeah…anyhow…gotta get to some Grimm business.  Later!

 

Nick:  I need to research sight-seeing in Napa Valley

 

 

*

 

 

Nick:  Addie! Juju! Rosie!  I’ve got a list of nine outings for Sean and me.  Is that too many??

 

Rosalee:  you’ll be there a week, right?

 

Nick:  yes!  We need **_lots_** of sexy times if we’re gonna have a honeymoon baby, but I also want to make sure we do stuff we can tell other people about when they ask about our honeymoon when we get back

 

Adalind:  since when have you been shy about telling us about sexy times with Sean? ;)

 

Nick:  harsh!  I don’t talk about it *that* much…

 

Juliette:  We know you’re happy Nick, so we don’t mind.  Now…why don’t you tell us about the places on your list? 

 

Nick:  ok!  The Mustard Festival has vibrant wild mustard blossoms growing in rows between the bare grape vines. They say it’s a celebration of food, wine and art events.  It looks so pretty – look!

 

 

Adalind:  Sean would love that!

 

Nick:  right?!? Next… The Culinary Institute of America at Copia next to the Oxbow Public Market.  We could watch a demo or take a class.  We could also do some shopping at the lifestyle retail store that has high-end linens, pottery created by local artists, cook- and bake-ware. Then there is a new restaurant that features an array of crave-able dishes served tableside.  Plus they have a spectacular casual outdoor patio with a wood-burning oven and bar. I think we’d BOTH have so much fun!!

 

 

Juliette:  Now there is a place I want to visit! 

 

Rosalee:  me too!  Maybe we can convince Monroe and Trubel to take a weekend trip?

 

Nick:  a double date weekend – yay!

 

Juliette:  Trubs and I are just friends…why does everyone assume we’re dating??

 

Adalind:  uh huh….just friends…like Nick and Sean were a few months ago?

 

Juliette:  Not the same!  We all saw the sexual tension and eye-fucking between those two for ages!

 

Nick:  can we get back to planning my honeymoon??

 

Adalind:  yes dear.  What’s next on your list?

 

Nick:  they say that the JCB Tasting Salon experience is a one-of-a-kind tasting room and retail store that has exclusive Napa Valley wines, luxury, style and retail items curated and created by Jean-Charles Boisset.  There is also a small, private, intimate room called The Surrealist Room that lets couples enjoy their flights of wine with a JCB wine educator while seated at a glass top table and bar that doubles as a merchandise display showcasing the JCB collection of jewelry

 

 

Rosalee:  oh!  That is SO Sean!!!  You have to take him there!  It’ll be so romantic! 

 

Nick:  that’s what I was thinking!

 

Nick:  the next one is from Alicia’s list.  She said The Spa at the Napa Valley Marriott is a blissfully “ahh-mazing” experience.  Her notes said that our journey begins with soft plush robes, comfortable slippers, and a soothing eucalyptus steam shower. Once relaxed, we can select from reviving Napa spa treatments including massages and facials performed by gentle, caring staff concerned only with our total rejuvenation. Alicia said we will be spoiled, indulged, and beautified.  As long as none of them see my Sean nekkid I’m all for having an utterly relaxed and spoiled husband!

 

 

Juliette:  Alicia said that spa is amazing and perfect for couples!

 

Adalind:  I doubt any of them will be seeing your hubby nekkid Nick

 

Nick:  good!  Some things are only for my eyes!

 

Nick:  ok…this one was on Alicia’s list too.  She said the Napa Valley Wine Train’s winery tour packages provide a complete Napa Valley experience. Our day would be filled with a multiple course gourmet meal on the Wine Train and an exclusive tour and wine tasting at one of the great partner wineries. We’d be able to relax because they transport us to and from the wineries. Alicia said their fine dining service, winery tours, and beautiful scenery is a sample of everything Napa Valley has to offer!!

 

 

 

Rosalee:  having someone drive you around so you can drink great wine sounds fun!

 

Nick:  tipsy Sean is fun!!  He gets very handsy and passionate!!

 

Adalind:  and you get VERY chatty!!

 

Nick:  do not!

 

Adalind:  oh yes my dear you DO!  Anyhow…what is next on your list?

 

Nick:  Silo’s – it says they pair great wines, great food, and great music.  It’s “Napa's most intimate live music venue. Seating only about 50 couples, everyone is front and center of the band. Exceptional regional bands, artists, and musicians love playing Silos because of its size and personality.  Silo's has a great menu that includes small plate creations, and some really tasty pizzas.” Great wine for Sean, yummy pizza for me, and live music for both of us!

 

Juliette:  Oh that sounds so fun!!  I love getting to see regional music acts!

 

Nick:  maybe Trubel can take you when you go for your romantic double date weekend with Rosalee and Monroe *wink*

 

Juliette:  I’m ignoring that comment…

 

Nick:  *pout*

 

Rosalee:  what is next on your list sweetie?

 

Nick:  the one I really want to do!!  A hot air balloon ride at Calistoga Ballons.  We’d take an hour flight that floats near the Palisade Cliffs of Napa Valley, the highest peak in Napa County (Mount St. Helena). It says we also drift over the famous vineyards of wineries such as Clos Pegase, Sterling Vineyards, Charles Krug Winery or the medieval Castello di Amorosa.  At the end of our flight we get to enjoy a post flight brunch and toast our adventure with a glass of sparkling wine!

 

 

 

Adalind:  wow!! So romantic and probably with some really stunning views!

 

Nick:  yep!! 

 

Nick:  the next one is from Alicia’s list.  It’s the Napa Valley Bike Tours. They have fully guided and supported bike tours or you can take a self-guided tour assisted by Napa Valley Bike Tours 's signature route maps and expert local advice.  Many of their routes would let Sean and I ride 3-5 miles between stops at unique, off-the-beaten-path wineries.  Alicia says that there are more than 40 wineries located within 5 miles of Napa Valley Bike Tours's full-service bike shop!

 

 

Juliette:  That sounds like something both of you would enjoy!  Getting outdoors and seeing the beautiful scenery between wineries!

 

Nick:  and! And! Addie! – we’d be able to check outdoor baby making sexy times off the list you and I were talking about!!

 

Rosalee:  so…you’re giving our boy sex location ideas now Addie? *wink*

 

Adalind:  *sigh* Nick, love, please don’t phrase it that way when you tell Sean about it?  How about we let your new husband think the outdoor sex is ALL your idea?!

 

Nick:  ok!  Oooohhh I bet Sean would SO reward my creativity….I bet he’d let me try that one thing we’ve been talking about…

 

Adalind:  Nick…remember Sean’s comments about being more circumspect when talking about your sexy times?

 

Nick:  I didn’t tell you what we’ve been talking about trying!!

 

Adalind:  good boy!  Now – don’t you have one more outing?

 

Nick:  yes!  Hank and Wu will be so jealous!!  It’s a one-of-a-kind wine tour in an all-electric, high-performance Tesla of Napa Valley from Napa Valley Tesla!!

 

 

Rosalee:  wow!  Now that is something I can see you loving Nick!

 

Nick:  oh yes!!  I’m kinda really excited for that one!!  Actually all the outings sound fun, but I’m afraid we won’t have enough time

 

Juliette:  Have you shown your list to Sean yet?

 

Nick:  not yet.  He’s running some errands

 

Rosalee:  I think you need to talk it over with Sean and maybe each pick two or three places you’d like to try

 

Nick:  great idea Rosie!  Oh!  Sean’s home! 

 

Nick:  thanks ladies!

 

 

*

 

 

Juliette:  Hey Trubs…got a question…

 

Trubel:  what’s up?

 

Juliette:  You know how we all joked about Nick and Sean dating and not even realizing it before the whole Electio Sponsae?

 

Trubel: LOL yea

 

Juliette:  What would you say if I told you people have been assuming we’re dating??

 

Trubel:  us?  Who said that??

 

Juliette:  Wu.  Adalind.  Rosalee.  Nick.

 

Trubel:  huh – interesting

 

Juliette:  Interesting like all our friends are crazy?  Or interesting like maybe they are right?

 

Trubel:  well…we were all right about Nick and Sean.  Maybe our friends are on to something

 

Trubel:  hey Juliette…

 

Juliette:  Yes?

 

Trubel:  would you like to go out on an actual date?  Just the two of us.  Someplace…date-ish?

 

Juliette:  I would love to go on a date with you Trubs!

 

Trubel: *HUGE SMILE*

 

Juliette:  Any thoughts on where you’d want to go?

 

Trubel:  um…someplace where I don’t have to wear a dress?

 

Juliette:  But you looked so pretty and hot in that dress you wore to Sean and Nick’s wedding!

 

Trubel:  oh…well in that case…

 

Juliette: You should wear what you’re comfortable in!  We can go somewhere that is not super

fancy.

 

Trubel:  no!  I want you to have a good night out!

 

Juliette:  Anywhere I go with you is going to be a good night *smile*

 

Trubel:  you are the sweetest Jules!! 

 

Trubel:  Meisner just called…gotta go take care of some Grimm business.  I am going to be so happy when Nick’s ungrounded from Grimm duties

 

Juliette:  Stay safe!

 

Trubel:  it’s eisbibers who heard their Prince and Grimm are about to honeymoon so they want to discuss gifting

 

Juliette: Ha!  You have fun with that *wink*

 

Trubel: yeah….I’ll call you when I get back

 

Juliette:  *smile*

 

 

*

 

 

Adalind: Elizabeth...just finished hearing all about Nick's honeymoon plans for Napa. There is a *lot* of wine involved. I'm going to take a wild guess that your son doesn't believe us that Nick is very likely pregnant. Even if he's not, they plan to make it happen there so...he really shouldn’t be drinking. Right?

 

Elizabeth: My son can be mighty stubborn at times!

 

Elizabeth: And no, Nick shouldn't be drinking. He hasn't realized this?

 

Elizabeth: Nick has been very vocal about their baby-making plans, correct?

 

Adalind: oh my he has!! However, I'm going to assume that no one has ever explained what someone should or shouldn't do when trying to get pregnant. Or if you're already pregnant, which I would bet my Mother’s trente-sept hat that Nick's been pregnant for a few weeks, if not since Christmas!

 

Elizabeth: Oh dear.  I suppose he hasn't had cause to think of being pregnant before.

 

Elizabeth: Perhaps someone should have a chat to him about it?

 

Adalind: maybe we should take him to lunch. Explain things to him?

 

Elizabeth: That's an excellent idea. Goodness knows if I try to talk to my son about it I'll get another disparaging comment on his mixed heritage.

 

Adalind: can I just slap him, please?!?

 

Elizabeth: While I am very tempted to say yes, I feel you should maybe wait until after his honeymoon. Nick will be rather upset if his husband is injured beforehand.  Besides, Sean will have to realize his stupidity once they find out Nick's pregnant.

 

Adalind: fine. No slapping of the stubborn Sean. For now

 

Elizabeth: Thank you dear. Now, perhaps we could invite Nick to lunch with the promise of talk about babies?

 

Elizabeth: And what he needs to know to use the zaubertrank (not that he'll need it).

 

Adalind: sounds like a great plan!! Do you want to ask our expectant Grimm?

 

Elizabeth: I'd be happy to. His excitement regarding having babies with my son is wonderful to see.

 

Adalind: thanks Elizabeth!! I know you're excited for grandbabies!

 

Elizabeth: I admit I am. Not only for myself, but because I know Sean will just thrive as a father. I'm so glad he's found someone he's willing to start a family with.

 

Adalind: Nick has done amazing things for Sean!

 

Elizabeth:  He has. I'll never be able to thank him enough.

 

Adalind: I'm sure any pregnancy and babies advice will be much appreciated!

 

Elizabeth: No doubt, and I am so happy to help my boys any way I can.  I remember all too well being a new Mom and feeling like I had no idea what was going on.  Fredrick was…not much help, obviously.

 

Adalind: a pregnant and moody Grimm… not envious of Sean at all

 

Elizabeth: It'll be good for him. He does love looking after others (though he tries to hide it).

 

Adalind:  I’ve noticed that, too.  Nick seems to bring that out more and more.

 

Elizabeth:  I should probably invite our Nick to lunch before he makes plans with my son.

 

Adalind:  just let me know the when and where!

 

Elizabeth:  Of course, dear.

 

 

*

 

 

Elizabeth:  How is my favorite Son-in-Law today?

 

Nick:  packing for our honeymoon!!

 

Elizabeth:  How exciting, love!  Would you be free to join Addie and me for brunch tomorrow at Coquine?  We thought you might have some questions about the Fruchtbarkeit Erweiterung zaubertrank.

 

Nick:  yes!!  Food and talking about making babies!  I’m in!!

 

Elizabeth:  I thought that might be of interest.  Shall I come for you at, say, 10am?

 

Nick:  sure!  Thanks Mom!

 

Nick:  uh…was that too much?  Did I make it weird?  Are you going to tell Sean I’m being inappropriate?  I just got excited!  Babies!  I am happy to keep calling you Elizabeth.  Honest!

 

Elizabeth:  My son is right.  It’s adorable when you ramble.  Of course it is OK if you want to call me Mom.  It makes my heart happy to hear that.  I don’t think I’ll ever be able to adequately thank you for the positive impact that you’ve had on my son’s life.

 

Nick:  not crying…nope.  Just allergies.

 

Elizabeth:  You are such a sweet soul, Nicholas.  I shall see you in the morning.

 

Nick:  love you…Mom!

 

Elizabeth: *smile*

 

 

To be continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt @tolieawake


	6. February 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Sean have a sweet morning talk. Brunch for Nick, Adalind, and Elizabeth. Adalind has a minor pre-date freak out. Hank and Adalind finally have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world. ***

Nick woke, smiling as he felt the firm body spooning his, strong arms wrapped around him. Humming in contentment, Nick turned, pressing his face against Sean’s chest. Breathing in the other man’s scent, he lifted his hand, lazily beginning to trace patterns over his husband’s muscles.

 

He would never, he thought, get tired of waking up like this. Sliding his fingers along Sean’s smooth skin, he reveled in his ability – his privilege – to touch. In just a few more days, he thought, he’d be on his honeymoon with this man. With his husband.

 

Smiling at the thought, Nick let his mind drift to thoughts of their honeymoon. Of days spent entirely in Sean’s company. And nights. He smirked. Of wine and luxurious inn rooms and spas… and of babies.

 

Nick pressed his lips against Sean’s chest at the thought. They were going to have children. Or at least – a child. A little person who looked like a combination of the two of them. Nick sighed happily.

 

And he’d be meeting Elizabeth and Addie later that morning to talk about it. About what they needed to do in order to create a child together. Nick hoped it wasn’t anything too strange, but knew he’d likely do whatever it was, if he knew it would give him and Sean a child.

 

Besides, the two Hexenbiests in his life were creating a zaubertrank for it – and usually those just had to be drunk.

 

And yeah, maybe they weren’t always that nice, but he was sure he could force it down. Force it down and then make love with Sean for a week… and get pregnant.

 

And then, after that, they’d have a little child to raise. He wondered how small they would be. Boy or girl? Would they inherit any of Sean’s ‘biest powers? Or Nick’s Grimm ones?

 

“I can hear you thinking,” Sean murmured.

 

Smiling, Nick shifted so that he could look up at him. “Morning,” he said.

 

“Morning, love,” Sean replied, eyes crinkling up in a smile. “What are you thinking about?’

 

Nick’s fingers stilled against Sean’s chest. “Just… babies,” he admitted.

 

“Babies?” Sean twisted, rolling them so that he was hovering above his husband. Nick licked his lips, looking up at him.

 

“Yeah,” he said, leaning up for a kiss.

 

Obligingly, Sean kissed his lips, once, twice, three times, before shifting them back against the bed, Nick cradled to his body between his arms. “Tell me what you were thinking about?” he asked.

 

“Hmmm,” Nick agreed. He turned his head – back now to Sean’s chest – to press a light kiss against Sean’s skin. “Just wondering what they’d be like,” he said, “our child.”

 

“Our child.” Sean murmured.

 

“Our child.” Nick agreed. Sean’s arms tightened around him, and Nick snuggled back into them, enjoying the warmth and comfort of their embrace. Sean’s hands rubbed soothingly against Nick’s skin, and he felt himself drifting back off towards sleep.

 

Which was when he realized both of Sean’s hands were rubbing over his stomach. “What are you thinking about?” he asked. Reaching down, Nick placed his hands over Sean’s, stilling them.

 

“I was thinking,” Sean said, “about you carrying our baby.” Nick shivered in delight at the thought, fingers tightening around Sean’s.

 

“Yesss!” he hissed out.

 

“About the way your stomach will swell up with our child,” Sean said. “Of how, one day, we’ll be able to feel our baby moving inside you. Feel those tiny hands and feet kick out.”

 

Nick whimpered. Oh, he wanted that!

 

“I was thinking,” Sean said, a stern note creeping into his voice, “about how I am going to look after you and protect you while you’re pregnant.” Nick opened his voice to protest the need for protection, but Sean continued on, “and of how wonderful it is that you are in my life.”

 

“I love you,” Nick said, pressing back against the other man.

 

“And I love you, Nicholas Burkhardt-Renard,” Sean replied.

 

“You know,” Nick said, wriggling slightly. “If I’m gonna get pregnant, then we’re gonna have to make sure we’ve got this baby-making thing down. Don’t want to waste that zaubertrank.” He twisted to look over his shoulder at Sean with a grin. “Wanna practice?” he asked.

 

Chuckling, Sean rolled Nick over onto his back on the mattress in reply, leaning down to kiss his husband. Nick melted into the kiss, arms coming up to wrap around Sean’s neck.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Nick walked into Coquine with Adalind and Elizabeth to find it bustling with the Sunday morning brunch crowd, but they were still seated fairly quickly at a table near one of the many windows.  The waitress took their coffee orders and left the group to review the menu.

 

“It all sounds good.  I didn’t realize how hungry I am until we sat down.” Nick said looking at the menu.

 

Elizabeth smiled.  “I’ve never had anything here that was not absolutely delicious.”

 

“The rye flour pancakes with house ricotta and ginger lemon curd are heavenly, but I’m thinking the granola sounds really good today!”  Adalind said, setting her menu aside and taking a sip of her water.

 

Their waitress returned. “Has everyone had enough time to decide on something good to eat this morning?”

 

Elizabeth looked at Nick and Adalind who both nodded in agreement.  “We have.  I would like the soft scrambled eggs with an espresso.”

 

“We have a house espresso, macchiato, or ristretto today.”

 

“The house espresso is always wonderful, so I’ll have that.”

 

“Perfect choice!  And for you ma’am?”  The waitress asked turning to Adalind.

 

“I’d like the hazelnut and cocoa nib granola with a Coquine Mimosa.”

 

“Excellent!  And for the gentleman?”

 

“I’m gonna go with the fried egg sandwich on brioche, buttermilk buckwheat biscuit, hash, and the rye flour pancakes.  Oh and a not your average joe coffee.”

 

Adalind and Elizabeth shared a look at Nick’s ample order, but more so at his coffee choice that had rye whiskey, orange liqueur, and bitters.  “Nick dear,” Elizabeth asked, “aren’t you on call this weekend for work?  Maybe just a coffee with sugar and cream?”

 

“Oh yeah – good call Mom!  Can I change that to a coffee with two sugars and three creams?”

 

“Of course.  I’ll go put your orders in and bring those drinks out.”

 

“Thank you, dear.” Elizabeth said before turning back to Nick. “Love, I think this is a good time to bring up one of the reasons Addie and I wanted you to join us for brunch.”

 

Nick looked between Adalind and Elizabeth. “Uuhh, ok?”

 

Adalind patted his hand, sensing his hesitation at Elizabeth’s comment.  “It’s nothing bad, Nick, promise.  You already know about Sean’s increased fertility thanks to his ‘biest genes from our chat the other day.”

 

“Yes, but Sean keeps saying that we’ll need the Fruchtbarkeit Erweiterung zaubertrank because of his royal genes.”

 

Elizabeth tried to suppress a sign of annoyance at her son’s continued scorn of his mixed heritage. “While this may be true, I think Sean underestimates how strong our ‘biest genes are when it comes to fertility.”

 

“I agree with Elizabeth.  Just because Sean has royal blood doesn’t mean his Wesen side isn’t more powerful.”

 

Nick grinned.  “So I **_am_** right about his…” He looked around before he whispered, “…super sperm!”

 

Adalind couldn’t help but laugh.  “Yes, I think that side of him will definitely be important to you having babies.  Actually, that’s part of what we wanted to talk to you about.  How much do you know about pregnancy, Nick?”

 

“I’m a man, Addie!  It’s not something I’ve ever considered researching before now.”

 

Elizabeth smiled at Nick. “Of course not, dear.  That’s what I’m here for.  I’ll be happy to help you in any way I can.  Now, while my son may think that you’ll need the Fruchtbarkeit Erweiterung zaubertrank, it is possible that nature has already stepped in.  Even if that’s not the case, it’s still wise to start making some small changes now so that you’re ready when you are expecting.”

 

“What kind of changes?” Nick asked. “Wait…what do you mean by nature already stepping in??”

 

Before either woman could answer, their waitress returned, bringing their orders to the table.  After everyone had received their breakfast, there was silence for a few minutes while each sampled their food.

 

Knowing Nick was expecting an answer; Elizabeth set her fork down and waited for Nick to look up from his food. “Nick, dear – it’s possible, not certain, but very possible, that you and Sean could already be expecting.  Unlike with women, we can’t use a simple pregnancy test from the store to tell.  There is a zaubertrank, called the Männlich Schwangerschaft zaubertrank, which is used along with a few drops of your blood.  It won’t provide a yes or no indication until seven weeks after a natural conception or five days after a conception using the Fruchtbarkeit Erweiterung zaubertrank.

 

“Once your blood is added to the zaubertrank, it will smoke blue if you’re expecting a boy, red for a girl, or white to signal you’re not pregnant. If you happened to conceive on your wedding night, the seventh week would be while you boys are in Napa Valley.  If you’d like, Addie and I can mix the Männlich Schwangerschaft zaubertrank in addition to the Fruchtbarkeit Erweiterung zaubertrank to send with you.”

 

“So…we could have a baby already?”  Nick felt tears prick his eyes as he looked at Elizabeth and Addie.  Why did he feel like crying?  This was good news, right?  Of course it was good news!  He couldn’t wait to tell Sean!

 

Seeing the tears forming in Nick’s eyes, Elizabeth slid her chair closer and put her arm around him. “It’s possible, yes, love.  That’s why I discouraged that coffee earlier.  Even if you’re not expecting yet, alcohol should be avoided while you’re trying to conceive.”

 

“Oh, that makes sense.  I don’t want to do anything that will hurt our babies.”

 

“Of course not, Nick. I’m sure this is all very new for you,” Adalind said, smiling reassuringly across the table at him.

 

“You could say that again!  It feels kinda like when I got my Grimm powers.  I feel like there is so much I should know, but I don’t know any of it.  I don’t want to disappoint Sean.”

 

“Oh love, you could never disappoint my son!  We all know this is new to both of you.  I promise I will be here every step to answer questions and provide advice when you ask.”

 

“Thanks, Mom.  I guess we should eat, huh?  Especially since I ordered all of this food.  I don’t normally eat this much for breakfast, but it all looked good and I’m very hungry this morning for some reason.  Maybe this morning with Sean was more of a workout than I thought.”

 

Elizabeth and Adalind shared a smile at Nick’s last comment waiting for him to realize what he’d said, but he was already focused back on the food before him.

 

Elizabeth turned her attention to Adalind. “Addie, did you decide on someone to take with you to that Wine & Chocolate Pairing you were telling me about?”

 

“Hank agreed to join me, so we’re making a night of it tonight.”

 

“Finally!  You two have been ogling each other for months!”

 

“Nick!  We have not!” Adalind said in an indignant whisper.

 

“Uh huh!!  He’s my partner and you’re one of my best friends.  I think I know ogling when I see it.”

 

“Says the one who was in love with Sean for how long before the two of you **_finally_** admitted it?!”

 

“Children!” Elizabeth said trying to hold a serious expression, but couldn’t help laughing as Addie and Nick turned to look at her. “I’m so happy you asked Hank.  I’m sure you two will have a lovely evening.”

 

“I hope so, Elizabeth.  I still need to decide what I’m wearing and how I want to do my hair, but I’ll have plenty of time this afternoon for that.”

 

“So _I’m_ the only one you torture into an entire day of ‘getting ready’??” Nick demanded.

 

Adalind couldn’t help laughing as she recalled all the work that went into getting Nick ready for that evening during the _Electio Sponsae_.  “Is someone feeling a tad moody today?  Besides, all that getting ready I did ended up with you marrying Sean, so I’d say it was worth it!”

 

“What?  No!  I’m **not** moody!  Am I?  Oh I’m being ungrateful after all you did, aren’t I?  I’m sorry Addie!”  Nick jumped up and pulled Adalind into a hug.

 

She rubbed his back as she hugged him. “No worries, Nick.  I enjoyed pampering you and then seeing you marry Sean.  I was just teasing you.  You’re not being moody at all.” Adalind looked over at Elizabeth who nodded her head.  Their Grimm was a _tad_ emotional today, but neither minded since they both knew how much Nick and Sean wanted to start a family.  “We should finish our brunch, because I have a date with my closet to figure out the perfect outfit for tonight.”

 

The group finished their meal while making small talk about the goings on in Portland.  After paying, they headed out to resume their mornings.

 

 

*

 

 

Adalind:  I’ve tried on at least ten outfits for my date with Hank tonight.  I’ve curled and straightened my hair twice! Help!

 

 

 

Juliette:  First…breathe!  Are you wanting dressy or casual?

 

Adalind:  in between I think?  Maybe?  It’s not really a very dressy affair, but it’s a first date so I still want to look fabulous!

 

Trubel:  I vote jeans and a leather jacket.  Classic

 

Rosalee:  I’m not sure that’s quite Addie’s style, Trubel…

 

Juliette:  We can’t all pull the badass Grimm look off like you can, Trubs *wink*

 

Adalind:  not to be a Hexenbitch, but can we have less flirting and more focusing on helping Addie who is freaking out?!?

 

Elizabeth:  What about that blue and white flowered dress you got last time we went vintage shopping?

 

Adalind:  you’re a genius, Elizabeth!  I love that dress!  I wore it to our last girls evening out!

 

 

Rosalee:  oh yes!  Wear that Adalind!  It looks stunning on you!

 

Juliette:  Agreed!

 

Adalind:  thanks girls!

 

Trubel:  Hank will be speechless Adalind!

 

Trubel:  (and if he isn’t I’ve got my machete ready…)

 

Adalind:  thanks for the laugh Trubel!  I needed it!

 

Trubel:  but I was being serious! 

 

 

Juliette:  Maybe less machete threats for poor Hank.  I’m sure he’s just as nervous as Addie is.

 

Adalind:  I doubt it.  It’s been…entirely too long since my last proper date.  I don’t think I even want to admit how long it’s been

 

Trubel:  can we guess?  That’d be fun! 

 

Juliette:  Trubel!  That’s not helping!

 

Trubel:  I mean…it’ll distract you from freaking out…

 

Adalind:  or remind me of how out of practice I am at this whole dating thing

 

Rosalee:  now that we’ve settled you on what to wear – time for your hair!

 

Elizabeth:  Loose flowing curls always look beautiful on you, my dear.

 

Trubel: or that bun thingy you did for the royals dinner we went to?

 

Juliette:  Is that the technical beauty term, Trubs?

 

Trubel: haha

 

Rosalee:  I agree with Elizabeth!  The curls will look amazing with the dress.  Not too dressy or too casual

 

Adalind:  ok, the curling iron is plugged back in.  You girls are life savers!  Seriously!

 

Elizabeth: Are you feeling a bit more relaxed now?

 

Adalind:  actually I am!  Thank you!  I think I’m going to have a cup of tea and then start curling again.

 

Juliette:  We expect a full report tomorrow morning!

 

Trubel:  well…not a full report.  Some things I don’t need to know about Hank as I have to work on Grimm business with him…

 

Adalind:  I’m not Nick…some details are only meant for me and Hank *wink*

 

Trubel:  thank goodness for small miracles.  Now…can you get Nick to follow that philosophy?

 

Rosalee:  oh now, Nick is just enjoying being married to the man he loves very much!  I think his stories are cute.  Even cuter to watch Monroe, Hank, and Trubel’s reactions when he starts sharing!

 

Trubel:  you are soooo funny.  I’ve got Grimm work to get to.

 

Juliette:  I’ll call you later about the movie, Trubs!

 

Trubel:  ok

 

Elizabeth:  Have a wonderful evening Addie!

 

Adalind:  thank you again girls!

 

 

*

 

 

Addie’s doorbell rang just as she was putting the finishes touches on her jewelry.  Looking at the clock she was pleased to see that Hank was right on time.  She opened the door to find Hank in dark colored slacks, a soft looking dark grey sweater, and a trench-coat type blazer.  The man standing before her made Addie want to sigh at the amount of handsome she was seeing.

 

 

Before she could manage to form a coherent sentence, Hank broke the silence. “You look absolutely stunning, Addie.”

 

“Thank you, Hank!  You look rather dashing yourself tonight.  Let me just grab my coat and purse.”

 

Hank stepped inside behind her and took her coat. “Here, let me help you with that.”

 

“Such a gentleman!”  Adalind smiled at him as she turned and buttoned her coat.  “Shall we head out for an evening of chocolate and wine?”

 

“After you, beautiful” Hank said, placing a hand on the small of her back as he guided her out to his car.  The drive to Hip Chicks Do Wine did not take long.  Hank and Adalind filled the drive with talk of one of Hank’s cases.  Letting her lawyer side out, Adalind couldn’t help but be fascinated by the case, asking Hank several questions. 

 

Before they knew it, they’d arrived. Hank helped Adalind out of the car, and they were heading into the event where they were greeted by a friendly looking young woman.  “Good evening!  My name is Janie.  Are you here for the Wine & Chocolates Pairing event?”

 

“We are.”  Adalind said, smiling as she took the passes out and handed them over.

 

“Wonderful!  We are so happy to have you join us for this exciting and delicious tasting event.  Hip Chicks Do Wine is Portland's Oldest Winery.  We’ve been producing wine made from grapes throughout Oregon and Washington since 1999. Laurie and Renee are co-owners and co-winemakers. Their philosophy is to let the grape speak for itself, using minimal interventions and producing fruit-forward food-friendly wines. We hope you will enjoy the Rose City Sweets chocolates that we have paired with five of our wonderful wines.”

 

“We are looking forward to it!” Hank said as they were lead into the room where they were seated at a table.

 

“We’ll bring your wines and chocolates out shortly.” Janie said before heading back to the front of the building.

 

Moments later, another young woman appeared with a tray laden with wine and chocolates.  “Good evening!  Welcome to Hip Chicks Do Wine!  My name is Sarah.  Let me give you a quick intro to the wines and chocolates and then you can start enjoying them!

 

“Your first wine is a Muscat 2015.  It has enticing aromas of apricot and peach that is accentuated with hints of sweetness with a refreshing finish.  We’ve paired this with a white chocolate.

 

“Your second wine is a Zinfandel 2013.  It has aromas of plum and blackberry that are complimented with flavors of bing cherry, raspberry and plum. The finish is smooth with a touch of anise.  We’ve paired it with dark chocolate caramels.

 

“Your third wine is a Legacy Port.  This ruby port-style wine is made from 100% Tempranillo and is paired with milk chocolate truffles.

 

“Your fourth wine is a Viognier 2015.  It’s aromas of orange blossom and honeysuckle is followed by fresh flavors of grapefruit, pineapple and lemongrass. The finish is clean with a nuance of spice.  We’ve paired this with fleur de sel brown sugar caramels.

 

“Your fifth and final wine tonight is our Wine Bunny Blush, which is a blend of Zinfandel, Pinot Gris, Muscat and Riesling.  It’s sweet and Pink with flavors of Cherry and Watermelon. We like to call it ‘sangria in a bottle’ and it’s being paired with a sea salted medium dark chocolate.

 

“I hope you enjoy all of the pairings you’re sampling tonight.  If one of the wines particularly strikes your fancy, please be sure to see our hostess Janie to purchase a bottle to take home.” 

 

Hank and Adalind set to sampling the wines and chocolates.  Commenting as they went on what they liked or didn’t like about each pairing.  Adalind was pleased to find that not only was Hank rather knowledgeable regarding wines, but that she thoroughly enjoyed his sense of humor.  By the time they finished the fifth pairing, she couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed so much in one evening.

 

After finishing their last pairing, the couple made their way back out to the front of the building, where Janie greeted them again. “Well, hello again!  I hope the pairings were to your liking tonight!”

 

Adalind smiled as Hank took her hand in his. “They were!” she said. “In fact, I would like to take a bottle of the Wine Bunny Blush home tonight.  It really was like sangria in a bottle!  I know some ladies who will very much enjoy sharing that with me.”

 

“Excellent!  Can we get any bottles for you to take home, sir?”

 

“The Legacy Port was outstanding.  Why don’t you get me two bottles of that?  Our next boys poker night could use some classing up.”

 

“Of course, sir.  I’ll be back with both of those selections in just a moment.”

 

“Will Nick be joining your next poker night?”  Adalind asked as she looked around the store front at the wine accessories.

 

“Probably. I need someone worse than me playing.”  Hank said, laughing.

 

“Just make sure he doesn’t sample any of that port.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“No drinking while trying to get pregnant, or while actually pregnant.”

 

“Aaahhhh, man, this is going to take some getting used to.  Just when I got comfortable with the while Grimm side of his life, the guy adds this into the mix.”

 

Before Adalind could respond, Janie returned with their bottles of wine.  Hank insisted on paying, which Adalind agreed to after a brief protest.

 

The drive back to Adalind’s house allowed the couple time to get to know each other a bit better.  Hank had Adalind laughing again with several stories about growing up the only boy with three older sisters.  Adalind found his story of being dressed up in frilly attire and make up adorable, and said as much.

 

Adalind told Hank about some of her more interesting jobs she took while working her way through law school.  While many of her jobs were typical of college students, her summer as a caddy at a country club and two years of teaching dance lessons were surprising to Hank.  Adalind also had several stories from her summer as a camp counselor at a dance camp.  Hank though that he would definitely have to take Adalind out dancing for a date in the near future.

 

All too soon, the couple arrived back at Adalind’s house.  Again, Hank opened her door and helped Adalind out of the car. They walked up the path to her front porch holding hands.  Adalind took her keys out and opened her front door.  She turned and smiled at Hank.  “Tonight was wonderful, Hank.  I am so happy you agreed to come with me!”

 

“As am I!  I wish we’d done this sooner.”  Hank said, taking a step closer to Adalind.  “Would I be too forward if I kissed you good night?

 

“Not at all, Hank.”  Adalind said, as she looked from Hank’s deep brown eyes to his lips.

 

Hank leant down and gently kissed Adalind, enjoying the sweet taste of wine on her lips.  “I hope we can do this again soon, Adalind.”

 

“I would be disappointed if we didn’t,” Adalind said, as she kissed Hank’s cheek, before stepping inside.  “Drive safe, Hank.  I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

 

“Sweet dreams, Adalind.”

 

Adalind watched Hank head back down the path to his car. Before he got in he turned and waved at her.  She smiled and waved back as she watched him get in his car and head out of her neighborhood.

 

 

To be continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt @tolieawake


	7. February 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning talk for Sean and Nick. Happy Grimms sing…much to Hank’s exasperation. Adalind tells the girls about her date with Hank. Wu and Alicia plan a first date. Nick tries to use bribery and flirting to get out of desk duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world. ***
> 
> A big thank you to @GigiTheHexenbiest for sending me the Wildest Dreams song by Taylor Swift. Go have a listen after you read the chapter - It's very fitting for Sean ;)

Sean did not intend for his Sunday evening meeting with Meisner to last as long as it did.  As he got ready to leave shortly after 8:00pm, he told Nick he didn’t think the meeting would take long.  He met periodically with Meisner to keep apprised of Laufer activity, as well as what was going on in Vienna with the Royals.  Nick kissed him on his way out before turning back to looking at the Napa Valley photos with Juliette that Alicia had brought to show him.

 

Sean looked down at his phone sitting on the café table when it vibrated.  As he unlocked his phone, he noticed it was almost 11:30pm.

 

Nick:  I’m heading to bed.  Really tired tonight.  Think you’ll be home soon?

 

Sean:  I didn’t realize how late it was, love.  I’ll be home pretty soon.

 

Nick:  Love you!

 

Sean:  Love you!

 

When Sean arrived home, he found his husband fast asleep in the middle of their bed.  He quietly changed into sleep pants and crawled into bed and snuggled up to his husband.

 

Nick awoke to the early morning sunlight streaming in the window and Sean’s arms wrapped tightly around him.  He didn’t remember his husband coming home, but he sure enjoyed waking up in his arms.  Nick turned his head and kissed the smooth skin of Sean’s shoulder.  This caused Sean to begin stirring.

 

Nick continued kissing up Sean’s neck and along his jaw until he reached his lips.  When Sean kissed him back, Nick looked up to see his husband watching him through half-closed eyes.

 

“How late did you get back?”

 

Sean stretched and placed a kiss on top of Nick’s head.  “A little before one, I think.”

 

“Anything I need to know from your meeting with Meisner?”

 

“Not really.  We ended up reminiscing more than talking about current events.”

 

“I won’t complain if we have some peace and quiet on the Laufer and Royal fronts.”

 

“Likewise.  So, how was brunch with my Mother and Adalind, yesterday?  Did they answer all of your zaubertrank questions?”

 

“Uh, and then some.  So, you know how they mentioned before that we might not need the zaubertrank to conceive?”

 

Sean sat up and pulled Nick to lean against him. “I know my Mother and Adalind have the crazy notion that being just half-Zauberbiest still means increased fertility, but I really wish they wouldn’t get your hopes up, Nick.  I really think we’re going to need the Fruchtbarkeit Erweiterung zaubertrank.”

 

“I know, I know.  You doubt your super sperm, but just think Sean…we could already have a baby growing!  How special would it be if he or she was conceived the night we got married?”

 

“That would be very special, but so would a baby conceived on our honeymoon.”

 

“Oh!  That is just as special!”

 

“Exactly.  No matter when our baby is conceived, he or she will know how very much we wanted them to make our family grow.”

 

“Your Mother also told me about the Männlich Schwangerschaft zaubertrank that we will use to find out if we’re pregnant.  She said you can use it seven weeks after natural conception or five days after using the Fruchtbarkeit Erweiterung zaubertrank.”

 

Sean did some mental calculations and smiled at Nick.  “Seven weeks falls while we are in Napa Valley, doesn’t it?”

 

“It does!  Which means, we could be finding out while we are on our honeymoon that we are going to have a baby, Sean!”

 

“Definitely something to look forward to, love.”

 

“Even if I am pregnant…”  Nick held up his hand to stop Sean from commenting, “…that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t keep practicing until we know for sure.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more.”

 

“Good, because we have a few hours before we need to be at work.”  Nick moved to straddle Sean’s lap and began kissing him.  He planned to make the most of their morning!

 

 

 *

 

 

Hank strolled into the precinct still on his happy high of a first date gone well the previous night.  As he approached Nick’s and his desk, he noticed that his partner was quietly singing along as he scrolled through one of their research databases.  Hank sat down and started his own computer booting up.  He looked up at Nick, trying to place the song he was hearing, but couldn’t.

 

 

“He said let's get out of this town…He's so tall and handsome as hell.  He's so bad but he does it so well…His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room and his voice is a familiar sound… He's so tall and handsome as hell.  He's so bad but he does it so well…Tangled up with you all night.  Burnin' it down… He's so tall and handsome as hell.  He's so bad but he does it so well… He's so tall and handsome as hell.  He's so bad but he does it so well… He's so tall and handsome as hell.  He's so bad but he does it so well…”

 

Hank tossed a pen in Nick’s direction, causing the younger man to look up.  “What’d you do that for?”  Nick asked, scowling at him.

 

“What in the world are you singing?”

 

Nick blushed.  “Uh….was I singing out loud again?”

 

“Yeah, care to share what it was you were singing?”

 

“Only if you promise not to judge.  Juliette had the song playing the last time I was in her car and I kinda liked it.  Some of the lines remind me of Sean.”

 

Hank made a ‘continue on’ motion with his hands.  “And what’s the song?”

 

“ _Wildest Dreams_ by Taylor Swift.”

 

Hank started laughing.  “Seriously?”

 

Nick pouted.  “See, now you’re being all judgmental!”

 

“Hey, no judgment from me.  We all need our guilty pleasures.”

 

“Speaking of guilty pleasures…how was the wine and chocolates date with Addie?”

 

“It went very well, I think.”

 

Nick raised an eyebrow at Hank.  “You think it went well?  You don’t know?”

 

Hank sighed.  “Adalind seemed to have a good time.  We had some really great conversation, so we’ll see what happens when I talk to her later.”

 

“That’s it?  That’s all the details I’m getting?  I’m soooo gonna have to call Addie later!”

 

“Not all of us share every single detail of our dates, Nick.”  Hank said giving his partner a pointed look.

 

 

“You’re just jealous!”

 

“Uh huh…you just keep thinking that.  We’d both better get to writing some reports before the Captain gets in.”

 

“Yep!  That man is such a hard ass.”  Nick said, and immediately started snickering.  “Speaking of hard ass…”

 

“NO!  NO!  NO!  Stop right there, Nick!  Eyes on your computer and fingers typing reports!”

 

“Bossy much?”  Nick said as he sulked and resumed working on his report.

 

 

*

 

 

Juliette:  Addie!  We’re dying to hear how your date with Hank went last night!

 

Elizabeth:  I’m so anxious to hear from Addie!

 

Rosalee:  yes we are!! (maybe he kept her out really late and she’s still sleeping!)

 

Juliette:  OR….he’s still there *wink*

 

Rosalee:  yes!  I bet he’s still there and they are…enjoying…each other’s company *evil wink*

 

Trubel:  UGH!  Why must you ladies start the pervy conversations so early in the morning and include me?

 

Adalind:  Hank was a perfect gentleman.  And Addie slept alone *angel smile*

 

Elizabeth:  Of course he’s a perfect gentleman.  He was raised by a good southern grandmother!

 

Rosalee:  that’s all the details we get, Addie?!?  What did he wear?  Did he like the outfit you wore?

 

Trubel:  Hank had better of liked what our Addie wore or out comes the machete

 

Juliette:  Cranky Grimm this morning…maybe you should go back to sleep Trubs?

 

Adalind:  maybe Nick’s moodiness is rubbing off on Trubel *wink*

 

Juliette:  Nick’s moody?  What happened?

 

Elizabeth:  Well moodiness tends to happen when you’re expecting.

 

Rosalee:  It’s official?!?

 

Elizabeth:  No, not official yet.  However, judging by how Nick was yesterday, I’d say it’s very likely.  They won’t test until they are in Napa.

 

Adalind:  I’m in complete agreement with Elizabeth!  He’s so pregnant!

 

Juliette:  Oh this should be a fun nine months. LOL

 

Trubel:  Trubel has heard enough.  Ok…I’m turning my phone off

 

Rosalee:  back to Addie’s date!

 

Adalind:  the date went wonderfully! I believe his exact words were ‘you look absolutely stunning, Addie’.  Hank looked so handsome and dashing.  He wore dark colored slacks, a dark grey sweater and this very sexy trench-coat type blazer

 

Juliette:  Wow!  Sounds very well-dressed!!

 

Adalind:  Hank has a brilliant sense of humor and quite a bit of wine knowledge.  I learned a bit about his family and he made a real effort to get to know me.  He opened all the doors and we held hands a few times

 

Elizabeth:  Such the gentleman!  *heart*

 

Juliette:  No kiss??

 

Adalind:  I never said there wasn’t a kiss…

 

Rosalee:  she’s holding out on us Juliette!  Can you believe it??  After all our help yesterday *sad face*

 

Adalind:  Hank gave me a very sweet good night kiss at my front door.  Being a gentleman, he asked first

 

Juliette:  *SWOON*  Hank is definitely a keeper Addie!

 

Elizabeth:  Oh most certainly!

 

Rosalee:  agreed!  When are you going out again?

 

Adalind:  I’m not sure.  Hopefully soon!

 

Juliette:  The girls here at work were talking about the Portland International Film Festival that will be starting in a few days.  That might be a fun date!

 

Adalind:  that does sound fun!  I’ll have to mention it to Hank and see if he’s interested

 

Adalind:  I have to get ready for court.  Talk to you lovely ladies after a while *smile*

 

 

*

 

 

Alicia:  Hi Drew :)  Juliette gave me your phone number!

 

Wu:  Well hello, Alicia!  How are you doing?

 

Alicia:  I’m great!  Juliette mentioned that you really enjoyed theatre

 

Wu:  I do!  I have season tickets for Portland Center Stage every season.

 

Alicia:  Wonderful!  A friend at work was telling me about a seasonal show at the Portland Story Theatre called _Kiss & Tell_.  She said it has wine, chocolate, and stories of love and romance woven together in a funny, sexy, and intimate evening

 

Wu:  I saw a poster for that a few days ago.  I’d love to go.

 

Alicia:  I just looked on the Portland Story Theatre’s website, and it looks like there are still tickets for Monday, February 13th

Wu:  Well that works out well, because Mondays and Tuesdays are my days off right now.

 

Alicia:  I may have asked Nick when you are usually off

 

Wu:  I like a lady who does her research!

 

Alicia:  *smile*

 

Wu:  There is a wonderful Italian café a few blocks from Portland Story Theatre. 

 

Alicia:  Has someone else been doing research?

 

Wu:  I may or may not have inquired what type of cuisine you enjoyed most. 

 

Alicia:  Well it sounds like we’ve just made plans for a date

 

Wu:  It sure does.  Shall I pick you up at 6:00 so we can enjoy a nice Italian dinner before the show?

 

Alicia:  That is perfect!  I’m guessing you don’t need directions to our house?

 

Wu:  No ma’am!

 

Alicia:  I need to head to a conference call.  Shall we continue our conversation later?

 

Wu:  I would like that, Alicia.

 

 

*

 

 

Sean:  Detective Burkhardt!

 

Nick:  yes Captain Smexy?

 

 

Sean:  Nicholas, sit your butt back in that chair!  You are **not** going with Sgt Wu and Detective Karissa.  You have reports that need your attention.

 

Nick:  I was only going for coffee…

 

Sean:  Then apparently you were lost, Detective.  The break room is down the other hall.

 

Nick:  I was going for good coffee from the café down the street.  I was going to surprise my favorite husband with a piece of cheesecake…

 

 

Sean:  Are you trying to bribe your way off of desk duty, Detective?

 

Sean:  And if I am your favorite husband – exactly how many others do you have, Nicholas?  Hhuumm?

 

Nick:  no….

 

Nick:  (is it working?)

 

Nick:  you’re my one and only and bestest hubby!

 

Sean:  Nicholas, I believe if you look up the definition of bribery you will find that it is indeed what you are doing.

 

Nick:  and if I look up the definition of sexy will I find a picture of my amazingly handsome husband?

 

 

Sean:  Just as bribery won’t get you off desk duty, Detective, neither will flattery.

 

Nick:  what about kisses?  I’ve been told that I am pretty good at that *wink*

 

Sean:  While that is very true, now is not the time to discuss it. And may I remind you that we both agreed it was a good idea for you to limit your exposure to activities that could injure you or compromise your health until we leave for Napa.

 

Sean:  If you promise to behave for the rest of the day and stop trying to get out of desk duty, then you’ll be **_very_** happy tonight.

 

Nick:  are we talking Nick gets to pick the movie kinda happy? or nekkid sexy times kinda happy?

 

Sean:  Both.

 

Nick:  I’m ready for nekkid sexy times now!  You know when you go all authoritative and stern that it turns me on so much!

 

 

Sean:  Behave.  Stay at your desk.  Only good boys get rewards.

 

Nick:  what about if I’m good at being bad? *evil smile*

 

Sean:  Are you angling for a punishment, Nicholas?

 

Sean:  Think very carefully before you answer.  Any punishment happening earlier than this evening will entail you stuck at your desk unable to do anything but paperwork…and think about this evening.

 

Nick:  well…guess who isn’t getting cheesecake now that he’s gone all Mr. Bossy Pants? :(

 

Sean:  I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but you are adorable when you pout.  How about if you stay here at your desk and I will go down the street and get you that coffee you want?

 

Nick:  I’m not ten Sean!  I can walk down the damn street to get a damn cup of coffee myself!

 

Sean:  How about you just humor me this afternoon?  My only concern is for my husband to remain healthy and safe.  We have plans.  Lots of plans Nick.  Plans you need to be healthy for.  While I am not sure I completely agree with my Mother and Adalind, since there is a chance you are carrying our baby, wouldn’t it be wise for us to be extra cautious just in case my Mother is correct?

 

Nick:  fine. you win. *pouts* I won’t let anything hurt our baby!  Can I have a decaf coffee and a huge piece of chocolate cake?  Please?!?

 

Sean:  Of course love.  Anything for you.

 

 

To be continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt @tolieawake


	8. February 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick sends an emailed invitation to friends and family. The Grimm gang texts Nick about his invitation and choice of nicknames. The Grimm gang gathers for a meal and sweet conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world. ***

**From: Nicholas Burkhart-Renard**

**To: Hexen-Beauty-Bestie; Huffy-Hank; Bestest-Hexen-Momma-Ever; Grimm-Mom; Juju-Bean; Bad-Ass-Baby-Grimm; Big-Bad-Softie; Listener-Of-My-GREAT-Sean-Stories; PDX-Bookie;**

**CC:  Sir-Captain-Smexy-Gorgeous-Greek-Statue-I'd climb that like a tree-Awesome-Amazingly-Doable-Love-Him-My-Princely-Hubby;**

**Subject: Dinner Invite!!**

Good morning!  I know it’s early, but I couldn’t sleep.  If you haven’t looked outside you should!  The sunrise is SO striking!!  Almost as much as my sleeping hubby!!

 

 

I’m very excited for Wednesday!! Who else is excited for us??  Can you believe it - Sean and I are leaving tomorrow for our honeymoon in Napa Valley?!  We have 1 day, 3 hours and 48 minutes until our plane leaves!!  I made a cool honeymoon countdown thing!  If you want the link let me know!

 

 

Since most of you will be working and not able to give us a proper sendoff, I thought we could all get together tonight.  I know no one will come if I say I’m cooking (rude!!) and I don’t want Sean stuck in the kitchen since we have to finish getting ready to leave for our honeymoon.  What do you all think about going to Nostrana tonight at 8:00?  Text me if you can come!!

 

Love You All!!

 

 

 

*

 

 

After Nick finished his email he decided to head downstairs and start the coffee brewing since he was wide awake and his husband was still fast asleep.  While that was going, he thought maybe some bagels would be good, so he headed out to Portland Bagelworks.

 

As he was walking back to his truck, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.  He pulled it out and saw a message from Sean.

 

Sean:  I see you started coffee, but you seem to have vanished.  Please tell me you’re not at the station working.  We’re meant to have today off to relax before we leave tomorrow.

 

Nick:  I thought bagels sounded good, so I ran to Bagelworks while the coffee brewed.  I intended to be back before you woke up, but I ran into Bud…you know how chatty he is

 

Sean:  Aahhh, yes, Bud can be quite talkative.

 

Nick:  pulling away from the shop now!  Be home soon with yummy bagel goodness

 

 

Sean:  Nicholas…I am checking my email and I see that you and I are apparently hosting a dinner at Nostrana this evening for our friends and family…

 

Nick:  oh!  You saw the email!  Don’t you think it’s a fun idea?

 

Sean:  It’s very last minute.  I’m failing to recall you and me coming up with this idea.

 

Nick:  well…I kinda thought of it while I was lying awake this morning.  I thought it would be nice to see everyone before we leave in 1 day, 2 hours and 13 minutes!

 

Nick:  are you mad?  Should I have run this by you first?  Is this one of those married people things I’m not aware of? 

 

Nick:  Sean?

 

Nick:  Sean??

 

Nick:  you are mad, aren’t you :(

 

Sean:  No love, not mad at all.  I just don’t want you to be disappointed if not everyone can make it.

 

Nick:  I won’t be!  Almost home!

 

 

*

 

 

Hank:  you do realize that your email “nicknames” for people show up to the rest of us, right?

 

Nick:  uh…now I do!

 

Hank:  Huffy Hank – really?? 

 

Nick:  well you do get all huffy when I start talking about Sean

 

Hank:  only because you share WAY too much about our **Captain**

 

Nick:  well he’s not just my Captain, he’s my husband!

 

Hank:  true, but maybe some of us want to know a tad less about our boss’ personal life

 

Nick:  noted.  So, can you come to dinner tonight?

 

Hank:  sure

 

Hank:  is Adalind going?

 

Nick:  not sure yet, but hopefully!

 

Hank:  sounds good.  See you at Nostrana at 8:00

 

 

*

 

 

Nick:  Addie!!  Did you get my email??

 

Adalind:  just saw it.  Nostrana sounds great!  I haven’t been there in ages.  I am already dreaming of the goat cheese stuffed pappardelle I’ll be having tonight!

 

Nick:  are you sure it’s not Hank who has you all dreamy?? *wink*

 

Adalind:  oh, is Hank coming?

 

Nick:  way to play it cool, Addie!  Yes, Hank is coming

 

Adalind:  Great! *smile*

 

Adalind:  I have to say that I adore the Hexen Beauty Bestie!

 

Nick:  I’m glad someone appreciates it!  Hank was all huffy about his…wonder how I thought up his?

 

Adalind:  LOL  I’m sure he’s more amused than he lets on

 

Nick:  you just say that cause you’re dating him

 

Adalind:  we’re not dating yet, Nick.  We’ve only gone out once

 

Nick:  tonight will make twice.  You can thank me when you two get married!

 

Adalind:  slow down mister newlywed!  Not all of us go from co-workers pining over each other to married in 12 days

 

Nick:  *pout*

 

 

Adalind:  now you know that pout only works on Sean

 

Nick:  I just want you to be happy Addie!

 

Adalind:  thanks sweetie!  I need to head into a deposition.  I’ll see you in a few hours!

 

 

*

 

 

Trubel:  going to cut your head off Burkhardt!!

 

Nick:  what?  Why?  I like my head where it is!  Sean is rather fond of my head being attached to my body!!

 

Trubel:  you called me baby grimm!!

 

Nick:  I called you badass!

 

Trubel:  still called me baby grimm!

 

 

*

 

 

Nick:  Juliette!!!!!!!!!!!  HELP!!!!!!

 

Nick:  Save mmmmeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Juliette:  What did you do now?

 

Nick:  *pout* why do you and Addie always assume it is *me* that did something?

 

Juliette:  Because we know you very well!

 

Juliette:  And that pout doesn’t work on me anymore!  I’m sure you can try it on your hubby…I bet it works great on him *wink*

 

Nick:  it does, but can we get back to saving me from YOUR girlfriend?

 

Juliette:  I don’t currently have a girlfriend, so I’m not sure who I should be saving you from.

 

Nick:  *sigh*  fine…save me from your FRIEND Trubel!!

 

Juliette:  LOL 

 

Juliette:  Why do you need saving from Trubs?

 

Nick:  she doesn’t appreciate being called badass baby Grimm apparently…

 

Nick:  she threatened to cut my head off!  You need to make sure the machete stays at home tonight!

 

Nick:  you guys are coming, right???

 

Juliette:  Of course we are!  Trubs hasn’t ever tried the amazing pasta at Nostrana.

 

Nick:  I want porcini & hedgehog mushroom arancini! And reginette pasta!  And polpettine pizza!  Oh and tagliata steak!

 

Juliette:  That’s…a lot of food!  Even by Nick standards.

 

Nick:  don’t judge!  I’m hungry!  All I’ve had is some bagels

 

Juliette:  Go make some lunch!  I should finish these charts if I want to get out of here early so I can change before I go I pick Trubs up.

 

 

*

 

 

Kelly:  Good afternoon, Nick.  I got your email.  Unfortunately I’m not anywhere close to Portland.  It sounds like you’ve chosen a wonderful honeymoon location.  I look forward to hearing about your trip when I’m back later in the month.

 

Nick:  that’s ok, Mom.  I kinda figured you wouldn’t be able to make it, but I wanted to make sure you knew just in case

 

Nick:  we are still going to Powell’s when you’re here to look at pregnancy books, right?

 

Kelly:  I’m looking forward to it.

 

Nick:  *smile*

 

 

*

 

 

Wu:  Got your email Nick.  I’ll be there.  Mind if I ask Alicia if she wants to come too?

 

Nick:  not at all!  I didn’t have her email address and I thought Juliette might strangle me if I woke her up at 5:00am to ask for it

 

Wu:  Thanks for not creating a homicide I would have gotten called into to work today. 

 

Wu:  Talked to Alicia.  She says thanks for the invite, so we’ll both be there.

 

Nick:  yay!  See you tonight

 

 

*

 

 

Elizabeth:  Nick, my dear, sweet boy!  I just saw your email.  Dinner at Nostrana sounds lovely!

 

Nick:  yay!!  I really hoped you would be able to come!

 

Elizabeth:  I’m always happy for extra time with my boys! 

 

Elizabeth:  And you know I can’t say no to a good dish of pasta!

 

Nick:  you haven’t tried Monroe’s zucchini “pasta” then.  Oh wait…you said a good pasta dish!  His attempt at trying to pass vegetables off as pasta is just inhumane

 

Elizabeth:  My, isn’t someone feeling feisty today!

 

Elizabeth:  You know you’ll need to make sure you’re getting more vegetables and fruits and less donuts and cookies when you’re expecting, right dear?

 

Nick: I eat vegetables!  Fruit too!  I had a banana last night!

 

 

Elizabeth:  That’s a good start!  I’m sure when you go to your first prenatal appointment that the doctor will give you more of an idea of what to eat to help your babies (my grandbabies!!) grow strong and big!

 

Nick:  what doctor can I see?  I’m pretty sure I can’t walk into a regular doctor’s office and say “Hi I’m Nick and my Zauberbiest husband got me pregnant!”

 

Elizabeth:  I know a few Wesen doctors and mid-wives that we can talk to.  We’ll want to find someone you are comfortable with.

 

Nick:  I love you!  You are so the bestest Hexen Momma ever!!

 

Elizabeth:  I love you too, Nick, and that nickname is adorable!  I should probably get going.  I need to pick Addie up and head to the Spice Shop.  We have some zaubertrank to make before you boys leave in the morning.

 

Nick:  Thank you!!

 

 

*

 

 

Monroe:  Big Bad Softie…dude, seriously?

 

Rosalee:  I think it’s sweet!  As is Listener Of My GREAT Sean Stories!

 

Nick:  happy someone appreciates my creativity!

 

Nick:  and enjoys my Sean stories!

 

Nick:  maybe I should change yours to Big Stick in the Mud Monroe!

 

Monroe:  Hilarious.

 

Rosalee:  we have inventory this afternoon at the Spice Shop after I meet with Elizabeth and Addie, but we will for sure be done in time to meet everyone at Nostrana!

 

Monroe:  Actually they just walked in, so I’d better get to pulling zaubertrank ingredients from the basement for them.

 

Rosalee:  thanks honey!  Nick, we’ll see you and Sean at 8!

 

 

*

 

 

Nick and Sean arrived at Nostrana a bit before 8, so Nick could ensure that they got one big family style table.  Nick smiled as the hostess showed them to the table he wanted.  He was thrilled that everyone was making the effort to join them and wish them well before they headed off to Napa Valley. A week of undivided attention with Sean! 

 

Sean sat back and watched Nick smile as he’s looking over the menu.  “What are you thinking about, love, that’s got you smiling so brightly?”

 

 

“I’m just so happy almost everyone can make it!  I wish Mom could have come, but I kinda guessed she wouldn’t be anywhere close to Portland.”

 

“We’ll plan another big group dinner once we’re back and Kelly is here in Portland.”

 

“That would be awesome!  We can cook and have everyone over!”

 

“ _We_ can cook?”  Sean raised an eyebrow at his husband.

 

Nick rolled his eyes.  “I can make some things that won’t cause all of us to end up in the emergency room.  I help you many nights in our kitchen and we’re both still alive.”

 

“You’re a brave man, Sean!”  Both men looked up to see Hank and Wu approaching the table.

 

“Ha ha, Hank.  One mistake in the kitchen does not mean I can’t cook!”

 

“Says you!  I lived with you for three years, Nick!”

 

“Rude, Juliette!”  Nick sulked as Juliette, Trubel, and Alicia took seats at the table.

 

“In Nick’s defense…he makes an amazing grilled cheese sandwich.”  Sean said, smiling at Nick as he rubbed his hand on his husband’s back.  He knew Nick could be a bit sensitive about his cooking skills.

 

“Spoken like a man in love!”  Adalind teased as she, Elizabeth, Monroe, and Rosalee joined the table.

 

Elizabeth smiled at her son and Nick.  “I’ve had one of these grilled cheese sandwiches, and it was divine!  Simple, yet comforting!”

 

Sean smiled at his Mother as he leant over to kiss Nick’s cheek, knowing she’d also picked up on the frustration Nick was giving off.

 

“Thank you, Elizabeth!  Well, if everyone else is done picking on the Grimm, maybe we can order dinner!  I’m starving!”  Nick looked up to see their waiter had been approaching as he made his last comment.  The young man briefly woged.  Nick’s eyes met the waiter’s and the Mauzhertz started to back up.  “It’s ok!  Honest!  I’m Nick.  I’m just here with friends and family to have a good night!”

 

Rosalee looked up and recognized the waiter as the grandson of one of her favorite customers.  “Deacon!  I didn’t realize you worked here!  Your grandmother mentioned you’d started working as a waiter.”

 

“Uh…hi Ms. Rosie!  I didn’t realize you knew a Grimm…”

 

“I do, and he’s one of my closest friends.  You have nothing to be afraid of.”

 

“Yes, Ms. Rosie.  I can take your drink orders if you’re ready?

 

The group gave their drink orders and poor Deacon rushed off to fill them while everyone decided what they will be ordering.  When he returned, he not only had the drinks they’d ordered, but a tray full of complimentary wine samples. 

 

As he passed the wine out, Nick slid his glass over to Sean.  “I should probably skip the wine tonight, but thank you for being so kind in bringing them,” Nick said, smiling at their timid and nervous waiter.

 

“Of course, Mr. Grimm.  We want our customers, especially those married to the Prince, to enjoy their visit to Nostrana.” The waiter’s eyes darted towards Sean, before dipping away in a bow of his head.

 

“Please, call me Nick, Deacon.”

 

“Yes sir…I mean Nick.  Has everyone had enough time to review our dinner menu?”

 

Nick looked around the table and saw his friends nodding.  “I think we have, thanks Deacon.”

 

After he’d taken everyone’s orders, their waiter rushed to get their orders placed.

 

“Man, we should bring you with us more often, Nick!  I bet we’ll have the fastest service of anyone here tonight!”  Trubel laughed as she winked at Nick.

 

“Very funny.  Maybe I should tell him you’re a Grimm, too.”  Nick grumbled.

 

“Now, now, let’s not give that poor boy another panic attack by letting him know he’s serving two Grimms tonight,” Elizabeth said, smiling at Nick.

 

“Fine.  Now I wish I could have that wine,” Nick said, looking longingly at his glass sitting in front of his husband.

 

“Yeah…why aren’t you enjoying the free wine, Nick?”  Hank asked.

 

Nick smiled brightly at the question from his partner.  He’d been trying to find the perfect opportunity to tell those who didn’t know that they might be, or will very soon be, expecting a little bundle of Zauberbiest-Grimm adorableness.  “No wine because we might be expecting a baby! And if we’re not, we plan to get pregnant next week in Napa Valley while we’re honeymooning!”

 

“You two sure aren’t moving fast or anything, huh?  Not dating to married to having kids…all in two months.” Wu joked.  “But seriously, couldn’t be more thrilled for you guys.”

 

“So happy for you!  Anytime you need a babysitter just call!  Trubs and I will be happy to take care of your little one!”

 

Trubel looked over at Juliette, a little shocked at her offering them both for babysitting duty.  “Uh…I know nothing about kids…I’m happy to be Auntie Trubel when it’s older, but babies are…freaky!  All wobbly and breakable!”

 

“No worries!  I’ll teach you!  Besides, babies are tougher than they look,” Juliette said, smiling at her.

 

“Hey!  I don’t know if we want you practicing on our baby!  Maybe you should get Trubel a puppy first.  Once she’s mastered that, then we’ll talk about babysitting our baby.”

 

Sean couldn’t help but smile at the protectiveness Nick was already showing towards their – possibly not even conceived – baby.  He had no doubt that Nick would be an amazing Father.  It was certainly not how he had expected his life to go, but he was thankful every day for this Grimm who came into his canton and stole his heart.  “Nick, I’m sure Juliette’s experience with babies will balance out any inexperience on Trubel’s part.”

 

Sensing a change in topic might be needed as Adalind could tell Nick was about to continue his rant about Trubel babysitting, she asked, “So, are you boys ready to leave tomorrow morning?  What’s the countdown at now, Nick?”

 

Properly distracted by Adalind’s honeymoon inquiry, Nick pulled out his phone and opened his countdown app. “We leave in 13 hours, 18 minutes and 29 seconds!  We are SO ready to go too!”

 

 

“We finished packing last night,” he continued, “Sean got the last few things on our list this morning, which is why I decided on a restaurant for dinner instead of asking Sean to cook.  Instead of having him stuck in the kitchen, it was more imperative to get these important items like a huge bottle of lube!  Now all we need to do is head to the airport tomorrow and start a week of romance, baby-making, and sight-seeing!  I will be so enjoying a week without crazy cop or Grimm cases.  Although…the last week or so has been very quiet on the Grimm front.  Odd, huh?”

 

Trubel let out a strangled sigh and glared silently at Nick.  It SO hadn’t been quiet on the Grimm front, but she wasn’t supposed to tell him that.  Juliette saw the glare directed at Nick and took Trubel’s hand to distract her.

 

“It’ll be back to normal in a week or so,” she whispered in Trubel’s ear.

 

 

 

“Doubtful,” Trubel whispered back.  “Do you actually think Sean will let Nick do all his Grimm stuff pregnant?”

 

Before she could respond, Nick noticed their quiet conversation.  “Trubel, it hasn’t been quiet on the Grimm front this last week, has it?”  Nick cast a suspicious glance at Sean.

 

Sean could see where the conversation was headed and decided to stop it before everyone got to see Nick’s moody side, which had been appearing more often in recent weeks.  “Mother, were you and Adalind able to create the Fruchtbarkeit Erweiterung and Männlich Schwangerschaft zaubertranks this afternoon with Rosalee at the Spice Shop?”

 

“Yes dear, both will be ready for you to take with you to Napa.  They need to simmer overnight.  I will pick them up on my way to get you boys in the morning.”

 

The change in conversation had Nick smiling again.  “Thank you all so much for taking the time this afternoon to make the zaubertranks for us! Is there anything special we need to know?”

 

“Both are fairly simple to use.  Neither zaubertrank needs to be kept cold, just out of direct sunlight.  The Fruchtbarkeit Erweiterung you should probably take once you’re on the plane tomorrow.  It needs about three hours to metabolize into your system.  You’ll only need the one dose, although I think you’d be just fine without it.”  Elizabeth held up her hand to stop Sean’s protests.  “I know your thoughts, son; I was merely expressing my own.

 

“Now the Männlich Schwangerschaft is a bit more involved, but still not too complicated.  As I think I mentioned before, it can be used seven weeks after a natural conception or five days after you’ve taken a Fruchtbarkeit Erweiterung zaubertrank.  When you’re ready to use it, you’ll need to add five drops of your blood, Nick.  Once the blood is added, it will smoke blue if you’re expecting a boy, red for a girl, or white to signal you’re not pregnant.  You will also want to have a piece of paper next to the jar because the zaubertrank smoke will indicate the date of conception on that paper.”   

 

Sean noticed Nick was looking a bit dazed as his Mother finished her instructions.  “You ok, love?”  He asked, running a soothing hand up and down Nick’s back.

 

“Yeah…just trying to make sure I remember all of what Elizabeth is telling us.  We don’t want to mess up and ruin all their hard work.”

 

“Don’t worry, Nick!  We wrote up instructions while we were working on the zaubertranks this afternoon.”  Addie said, patting Nick’s leg.

 

He smiled gratefully at his friend as he looked around the table at those who had gathered to celebrate the start of his honeymoon with his amazing husband.  Nick couldn’t help but get a little emotional as he realized those gathered were really his and Sean’s family.  “Many of us started as strangers or even potential enemies, but now each of you is family.  I can’t think of anyone else I want to be a part of our baby’s life.  Each of you will play such an important and special role.” 

 

“Monroe’s love of Wesen history will provide so much more of an education than any Grimm book could.  You showed me such patience and understanding when I was a new Grimm and I look forward to seeing you share all of that with my child.” 

 

“Rosalee, you are always willing to listen to me, no matter how much I may go on about Sean or how many questions I ask.  You never make me feel stupid when it’s something I should already know but don’t, thanks to Aunt Marie keeping all the Grimm and Wesen stuff a secret.  I know our child will have someone to turn to for advice.” 

 

“Addie, you are truly one of my best friends.  Our child will be half Zauberbiest or Hexenbiest.  You understand what that means, and I look forward to seeing you bond with our child.  Plus if we have a little girl, I know you’ll make sure she has the cutest shoes and outfits!”

 

“You’ve been in my life longer than most anyone here, Juliette, and I can’t wait to see you with our child.  You’ve always provided me with the voice of reason I so often need. And I know you’ll be right there with Addie helping her make sure if we have a daughter that she is outfitted adorably!”

 

“Hank, I know I can count on you to show up with a rifle to scare any future boyfriends if we have a little girl.  I’ve seen you with your nephew and nieces, so I know under that gruff exterior is an Uncle who isn’t afraid to get down and play on the floor.”

 

“Trubel, you are the little sister I always wanted.  Seeing you learn what it means to be a Grimm has given me a new appreciation for this family gift that I didn’t necessarily want when I first inherited it.  I know when it comes time to explain what it means to be a Grimm you’ll be an invaluable help in showing our child how to be one of the good Grimms.”

 

“Let’s be honest Wu, you are going to be the cool uncle who is sneaking our child cookies before dinner – and I’m ok with that!  Plus you have a talent for finding out all kinds of information, so I know you’ll be able to keep tabs on our teenager when the time comes.” 

 

“Alicia, I know we don’t know you very well yet, but I can already see that you’re going to be another special addition to our family.”

 

“Elizabeth, from the moment Sean and I realized we were falling in love, hell probably even before that, you’ve accepted me with open arms.  You are more than just Sean’s Mother; you’ve become a second Mother to me.  If I’m being honest, you’re probably more of a Mother to me than my own is.  You are always there supporting and encouraging us.  You’re helping us start our family!  Our baby is going to have the most amazing Grandma!  Thank you for giving me the most amazing husband!”

 

“There isn’t anyone else in this world I would want to have a family with than you, Sean.  I love you so very much!  You understand and accept all of the craziness that comes with being a Cop and a Grimm, because you walk in both worlds with me.  I will never stop being amazed by how lucky I am to call you My Husband.”

 

As Nick finished his unplanned speech, he noticed that several in their group had misty eyes.  “Uh, I didn’t mean to make everyone cry!  I just wanted each of you to know how special you are to us.  We’ve talked quite a bit recently about godparents and we agreed that we’d like to ask Monroe and Rosalee to honor us by being our baby’s godparents.  We’d like to ask each of the rest of you to be an Aunt or Uncle to our baby.  Don’t feel like you have to say yes right now.  We want you to think about it.  Regardless of your answer we know you’ll be important to our family...” 

 

As soon as Nick took a breath, he was suddenly surrounded by a chorus of ‘Yes!’, ‘I’d be honored to’, and a ‘Heck Yes’ from Monroe.  The friends gathered around him truly were family!

 

Their waiter chose that time to start bringing out their meals and it wasn’t a moment too soon, because Nick was starving!  While everyone enjoyed their food they kept the conversation going.  Teasing each other, sharing bits of their day, and just enjoying being together.

 

 

 

To be continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt @tolieawake


	9. February 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Sean are finally leaving for their honeymoon. Of course Elizabeth only wants the best transportation for her boys! Trubel and Juliette plan a delicious first date. Monroe and Rosalee have a well-deserved date night, with a surprise. Nick and Sean’s flight to Napa Valley isn’t quite smooth sailing, but their first day’s activities make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world. ***

Sean opened his eyes to find the early morning sun streaming in between the curtains they’d forgotten to close the night before.  He turned his head to see the clock was showing just after 7am and his alarm would be sounding soon.  Until then, he was going to continue to enjoy holding his sleeping husband.

 

Sean drifted back to sleep and was awoken a short time later by their alarm going off.  As he shifted to silence it, Nick grumbled at the loss of his warm Sean-shaped pillow.  “Iz too earrrllly.  Stop moving,” came the muffled comment from Nick as Sean laid back down and gathered Nick back to lay on his chest.

 

“It is early, love, but have you forgotten what today is?”  Sean said, running his fingers through Nick’s hair.  He could see the sleepiness clear from Nick’s eyes as Nick recalled why they were awake rather early.

 

“Today we get to start our honeymoon!”  Nick said, turning and drawing Sean into a kiss.  “Maybe we should start celebrating now with a little more practice?  We want to make sure we’re doing everything right so we can have our baby!”  Nick moved to straddle his husband, kissing down his chest.

 

“As tempting as this is, my Mother will be here in just over an hour.  I doubt you want her to find us in bed and not ready to leave.”  Sean said, softly kissing Nick.

 

Nick gave Sean a slight pout, before agreeing that their hour was best spent making their final preparations to leave for the airport.

 

 

*

 

 

Trubel:  Jules!!  My most favorite person ever!!

 

Juliette:  Hey Trubs!  You are spending way too much time with Nick…that’s how he starts any message where he wants me to do something he knows I won’t like… *wink*

 

Trubel:  maybe it’s in the Grimm genes… anyhow…I know this is _kinda_ last minute, but Monroe was just telling me about this walking tour called the Epicurean Excursion Tour where you get to eat the whole way!  It starts in a few hours.  Any chance you can come??  Might be a fun date kinda thing!! 

 

Juliette:  I’ve heard of that!  One of my nurses went a few weeks ago.  She said the tour lasts for about three hours and you get to visit some amazing Oregon local vendors and artisan producers.  I’m actually off today since I’m covering the clinic on Saturday.  This sounds like a wonderful first date!

 

Trubel:  awesome!  I just looked and it says it starts at Pioneer Square inside the Theater Under The Square at 2:30.  Can I pick you up at 2:00?

 

Juliette:  Yes! 

 

Juliette:  See, we found something to do that doesn’t even require a dress. *wink*

 

Trubel:  thankfully.  Maybe now Addie will stop sending me pictures of horrific frilly girly outfits!

 

Juliette:  LOL

 

Trubel:  it’s so not funny.  She can pull off that girly look, but it looks stupid on me.

 

Juliette:  Oh it so doesn’t, Trubs!  You looked AMAZING at Nick and Sean’s wedding *smile*

 

Trubel:  no, you were the one who looked amazing!  I looked like I was playing dress-up *shrug*

 

Juliette:  Hardly!

 

Trubel:  how about we agree to disagree on the whole Trubel in a dress topic?

 

Juliette: LOL, ok!  I should finish this load of laundry before I need to get ready in case Alicia needs the washer/dryer when she gets home.

 

Trubel:  see you in a few hours Jules!

 

 

*

 

 

Nick and Sean walked out of their house as they heard Elizabeth pull up outside.

 

“I should have known she’d do something like this.”  Sean said, rolling his eyes.

 

“I think it’s sweet, Sean!”  Nick replied, looking at the sleek black limo parked at the curb.

 

The driver got out and opened Elizabeth’s door.  She stepped out and smiled at her boys.  “Good morning, dears.  I trust you are ready to leave for the airport?”

 

 

“We are, Elizabeth!  Thank you so much for picking us up and in grand style at that!”  Nick said, walking across their lawn and kissing his Mother-in-Law on the cheek.

 

“Only the best for my boys!  You deserve to start your honeymoon properly.”

 

“You didn’t have to do this, Mother.  Your car would have been perfectly acceptable transportation to the airport.”  Sean also kissed his Mother on the cheek and held the door for Nick and her to slide in.

 

“Of course I didn’t have to, but I wanted to.  Now get in so we can get you boys headed towards honeymooning!”

 

“Yes Sean, get in!”

 

As the driver began the drive to the private airport, Elizabeth watched her boys.  Nick was showing Sean a list on his phone.  Sean was smiling adoringly at the excitement he saw in Nick’s eyes.  “What do you boys have planned for your first afternoon and evening in Napa?”

 

“After we get settled at the inn, we plan to have a massage at their famous spa, then dinner at Silo’s where we’ll enjoy great food and great regional music!”

 

“That sounds lovely, dear!”

 

“Nick found some really great activities for us to enjoy while we’re in Napa.”

 

“I want this to be a trip neither of us forgets!”  Nick said, leaning over and kissing Sean.  For a moment, the couple forgot that Elizabeth was sitting across from them as they deepened the kiss.  Sean ran his hands through Nick’s hair and down his back to rest on his hips.  Nick rested his hands on Sean’s shoulders before sliding them down his arms to rest his hands on top of Sean’s.

 

Elizabeth subtly cleared her throat.  “As much as I’d love to allow you two to continue celebrating the start of your honeymoon, we’ve arrived at the airport.”

 

Nick blushed as he turned to look at her.  “Thank you again for bringing us this morning, and for arranging the private plane to take us!”

 

“It’s the least I can do to ensure you boys have a wonderful start to your honeymoon.  Have an amazing trip, and I look forward to hearing all about it when I pick you up here in a week.”

 

As they climbed out of the limo, Elizabeth held a small satchel out to Sean with a smile. Taking it, he gave her a thankful nod.

 

 

*  


 

Rosalee:  how’s that clock repair going?

 

Monroe:  The New Haven Clock Horse Horseshoe Mantel repair is almost finished.  Just needs a smidge more fine-tuning and it’ll be chiming like new.  About to start on a Seth Thomas Mantel Chime Clock.  It should be a crime to allow a piece of history to be treated this way!  Did Elizabeth stop by to get the zaubertranks for Nick?

 

Rosalee:  she did, bright and early this morning.  Things are pretty slow today.  What would you say to me closing up a bit early and we can have a nice date night?

 

Monroe:  I would be crazy to pass up a night out with my beautiful and wonderful wife!

 

Rosalee:  smart man!

 

Monroe:  Well, I did marry you didn’t I?  Smartest decision I ever made.  Where would you like to go, my sweet?

 

Rosalee:  I’m thinking Blossoming Lotus sounds good.

 

Monroe:  Delicious choice!

 

Rosalee:  I thought you’d like that suggestion!  I need to finish up a few special orders and then I’ll close up and head home.

 

Monroe:  The Seth Thomas clock and I will be anxiously awaiting your return!

 

 

*

 

 

As Sean and Nick got settled onto the plush leather seats, their pilot came out to greet them.  “Good day, gentlemen.  My name is Thomas Kerrson and I’ll be your pilot today.  The flight should last just under two hours.  If you should need anything, there is an intercom next to the window that connects to the cockpit.  There is champagne, soda, and bottles of water in the wine cooler behind your seats.  There are also crackers, fruit, chocolates, and some imported cheese.  Enjoy your flight.”

 

“Thank you, Thomas.”  Sean said, as the pilot headed back to the front of the plane to ready it for their flight.  “Do you want a drink or snack before we take off, love?”

 

“Nah, I’m too excited to eat!  Just sit down and cuddle with me, Sean!”

 

“How can I pass up a request like that?”  Nick smiled at his husband as Sean pulled Nick closer to him, kissing the top of his head.  “How about I get out my iPad and we can watch an episode of Sense8 while we’re traveling to Napa?”

 

“That sounds like a great idea, Sean!  Addie said the next episode is really really good.”

 

While they waited for the plane to take off they became engrossed in the episode.  Towards the end of the episode, about a half hour into their flight, Nick suddenly jumped up and headed for the back of the plane where the restroom was located.  Sean followed, concerned. From behind the closed door Sean could hear his husband getting sick.  “Nick?  Can I get you anything?”

 

“No.  Be out in a minute.”  Sean leaned against the wall across from the door while he waited.  Nick came out a few minutes later.  “Sorry about that, Sean.”

 

“No need to apologize, love.”  Sean said, wrapping his arm around Nick’s shoulders as he led him back to their seats.  “Do you think you’re getting sick?”

 

“I don’t think so.  I’m thinking I must have gotten a bit airsick.  I don’t usually watch movies while flying, so maybe that wasn’t such a good idea.  It seems to be passing now.”

 

“Can I get you a bottle of water?  Crackers maybe?”

 

“A water would be good, thank you, Sean.  I’m so sorry I’m starting our honeymoon out by puking."

 

Sean got up quickly to grab a bottle of water before sitting back down and opening it to offer Nick a sip.  “Motion sickness isn’t something you can control, love.  We’ll be sure to get something for you to take on our return flight next week.”

 

The couple spent the remainder of the flight debating which activities they were interested in doing on which days.  By the time they landed, Nick was feeling much better.  He was thankful his nausea had passed so that he could fully enjoy his honeymoon.

 

 

*

 

 

Following their Epicurean Excursion Tour of the Pearl District, Trubel and Juliette sat on Juliette’s back porch swing discussing all of the amazing food and drink they’d enjoyed during their three hour tour.

 

“That was seriously some of the best food I’ve had since coming to Portland.  We’ll have to go back and try more from some of those places sometime.”

 

“I’d love that, Trubs.  Which was your favorite coffee we tried?  I really liked the Indonesian coffee.”

 

“That was good, but the Honduran was even better! It went really well with the breakfast pastries with anise seed and orange-blossom water.  Man, we sound like we’re on one of the Food Network shows Rosalee and Monroe love.”

 

“We do, don’t we?!  The handmade falafel with tahini sauce was amazing!”

 

“It was, but the mushrooms, roast red peppers, goat cheese and cilantro pesto pizza was even better!”

 

“Trust you to enjoy pizza most out of all that we tried, Trubs.”

 

“That and the Korean tacos!  Talk about awesome.”

 

Juliette laughed at her enthusiasm. “It’s starting to get a little chilly now that the sun is setting.  Maybe we should head in and watch a movie?”

 

“Sure, I’d like that.”

 

After some debating, Trubel convinced Juliette to watch Extracted.  She thought Jules would like the characters and the storyline.  The couple pulled out a big fuzzy blanket and camped on the couch together to start watching the movie.  As the movie went on, they found themselves moving closer together until by the end of the movie, Juliette had her head resting on Trubel’s lap, and Trubel was running her fingers through Juliette’s hair.

 

“You’re going to put me to sleep if you keep that up, Trubs.”

 

“Well, we can’t have that.  How about another movie?”

 

“I’d love to, but I’ve got a 6:30 surgery scheduled for a golden retriever named Lilith tomorrow morning, so I should probably think about getting some sleep.”

 

“I’m sure Lilith would not want me keeping Doctor Silverton up late.  Maybe we can go get dinner tomorrow night?”

 

“Or I could cook for you?  I believe it’s my turn to select the next movie also?”

 

“Only fair, huh.  I’d like that Jules.”

 

“Me too!”

 

Juliette walked with Trubel to the front door.  “I had a really great time today, Trubs!”

 

“So did I, Jules.”  Trubel stepped closer, until she was close enough that she could feel Juliette’s breathe catch.  She cupped her cheek and leant in to tenderly kiss her.

 

Juliette ran her hands down Trubel’s arms as she pulled her closer.  They continued kissing until the need to breathe took precedence.  Trubel pulled away slightly and looked into Juliette’s eyes.  “Yes, definitely had a great time today.  I should head home so you can get some sleep.”

 

“Good night, Trubs.”

 

Trubel kissed her once more, before opening the door.  “Good night, Jules.  I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Standing beside Sean as they checked into their hotel, Nick felt like a little kid in a candy store. His head kept swinging around, trying to take everything in, and it was only the fact that he was a grown, and married, man, that kept him from jigging impatiently in place.

 

The hotel was even better than the pictures! Nestled by the side of the Napa River, with elegant furnishings, high ceilings, and a kind of natural charm (he loved the creeping vines tracing over parts of the Inn) combined with modern elegance and amenities, Nick was very much looking forward to their stay.

 

Accepting their keycards, Sean handed one to Nick with a smile. “Ready, love?” he asked, though the light in his eyes suggested he knew just how impatient Nick was to see their room.

 

Nick smirked back at him. “I’m always ready,” he replied.

 

Chuckling, Sean used his hand on the small of Nick’s back to steer him towards their room. “That you are,” he agreed.

 

 

*

 

 

Their room, Nick thought, was… decadent. And yet, not over the top. Richly furnished, but with a kind of rustic charm to it at the same time. The walls were a rich red – some painted, some brick. Floorboards in a kind of golden wood. There was a soft gold couch. A King canopy bed. Red and gold cushions. Soft rugs on the floor. A fireplace. Large picture windows. Oh! And the soft gold bathroom with the Clawfoot Slipper bathtub and separate walk-in shower!

 

 

Sighing happily, Nick turned to face Sean.

 

Then he jumped on him.

 

Stumbling backwards slightly, Sean caught his eager husband, returning the numerous kisses Nick was peppering over his face.

 

“I take it you like it, then?” he asked.

 

“I do,” Nick agreed, reluctantly letting his legs slip down from around Sean’s waist. It was a very good thing, he decided, that his husband was extra strong.

 

Leaning down, Sean captured Nick’s lips in another kiss. “I’m glad,” he said.

 

“And you?” Nick asked. He pushed his lower lip out in a pout, while giving Sean what Addie called his ‘puppy dog eyes’ (according to her no-one could resist them!)

 

“I love it,” Sean replied, smiling down at Nick – though Nick noted he didn’t pause to glance around at the room.

 

“You know,” Nick said, casting a glance over to the large King bed. “We’re on our honeymoon.”

 

“We are,” Sean agreed.

 

“And,” Nick continued, winding his arms around Sean’s neck so he could play with the hair at the base of his skull. “I took the fertility zaubertrank on the plane.”

 

“You did,” Sean agreed.

 

“So,” Nick said, leaning up to place soft kisses against Sean’s jaw. “That means we should really make sure we spend some of our time making babies.”

 

“Of course,” Sean agreed.

 

Grinning, Nick took a step backwards, letting his arms drop from around Sean’s neck. He gave his husband a mischievous grin. “Race you to the bed!” he said.

 

 

*

 

 

After a rather vigorous and enjoyable bout of ‘baby-making’, followed by some gentle snuggling and even more kissing, Nick and Sean decided to get up and think about heading towards the famed Spa at the Inn.

 

“Oh!” Nick exclaimed, flicking through the Spa Menu which had been left in their room.

 

Sean looked over towards him. “What is it, love?” he asked.

 

Nick held up the menu with a grin. “It says here we can get a ‘Hydrating Body Butter Wrap’ that gives ‘your body an all-over glow’.” The look he gave his husband suggested quite clearly that he would like to see Sean with an ‘all-over glow’.

 

“Does it now?” Sean asked.

 

Nick nodded.

 

“I suppose we could give that a try.”

 

*

 

The spa treatment, Nick found, was both wonderful and infuriating. Furrowing his brows he glared fiercely at the masseur giving his husband his ‘dry body brushing’. Just because Nick wanted to see his husband’s body glowing ‘all-over’ didn’t mean he wanted anyone else to see his husband’s body ‘all-over’.

 

That skimpy towel around Sean’s waist did hardly anything to hide the glorious muscles and smooth skin that made up his husband’s body.

 

So, completely ignoring his own masseur, Nick increased his glare.

 

Sean shot him an amused glance, the twinkle in his eyes letting Nick know that this had been Nick’s idea, so he should just put up with it.

 

Sean’s masseur cast a fearful glance in Nick’s direction. Then another.

 

With a shudder, she woged.

 

Nick continued to glare.

 

Sean sighed.

 

“Love,” he said, drawing Nick’s eyes, briefly, away from the poor fuchsbau masseur. Then Nick returned to glaring at her.

 

“Nick,” Sean said. No response.

 

“Nicholas,” he repeated, though there was more steel and less humor in his tone.

 

Once more, Nick’s eyes flicked towards his husband and then back to the masseur.

 

“Nicholas David Burkhardt-Renard!” Sean snapped.

 

Nick transferred his glare to his husband. “Only I get to see you like this!” he hissed, while at the same time struggling to keep the soft, loving look off his face that his new last name always produced.

 

Sean barely refrained from rolling his eyes. “And just what did you think a spa treatment would involve?” he asked.

 

Nick’s eyes narrowed further.

 

The fuchsbau masseur squeaked, backing up. Her eyes darted between them.

 

“Tell you what,” said Sean, who was, admittedly, somewhat enjoying his husband’s jealousy. “Why don’t you ask – nicely – whether our lovely masseurs can instruct you in how to give me the treatment? Then it will only be you touching me.”

 

Nick looked thoughtful. “They’ll still get to see you,” he said with a pout.

 

“Not all of me,” Sean replied.

 

Nick immediately brightened, turning to the masseurs with a hopeful look on his face.

 

“Of course!” the fuchsbau squeaked out immediately. “Whatever, whatever you want!”

 

Nick beamed at her. “Thank you!” he said. “You’re the best!”

 

After that, well… Nick paid careful attention to all the instructions he was given – giving his husband a dry body brushing, and an ‘all-over’ butter body wrap (if Nick’s hands slipped beneath Sean’s towel, well, he was his husband!).

 

After that, Sean made Nick relent – so that their masseurs could complete the session with the head, neck and foot massages. Which, Nick admitted, were heavenly.

 

So it was that, feeling completely relaxed, they headed back to their rooms for the evening.

 

Where Nick proceeded to ‘check’ whether the ‘all-over glow’ was true or not (it was).

 

And then suggested they spend some more time making babies.

 

All in all, he figured it was a brilliant start to their honeymoon.

 

 

*

 

 

As Monroe and Rosalee approached the front door of Blossoming Lotus, Monroe stepped ahead to open the door for his wife.  “After you, my beautiful bride.”

 

“Such the gentleman.”

 

Surprisingly, the restaurant was not overly crowded, despite it being the middle of the dinner hour.  The hostess showed the couple to a table and told them their waitress would be by shortly to start their orders. 

 

True to her word, their waitress appeared not long after they were seated.  “Good evening.  My name is Gabrielle.  Would you like to hear about our Ten Days of Love special after I take your drink orders?”

 

“Yes, please.”  Rosalee said, smiling at their young waitress.

 

Monroe looked up from the drink menu. “I think I’ll have the gin and grace.”

 

“And I’ll have a sweet iced tea please.”

 

“Great!  I will get those drink orders.  Our Ten Days of Love is a five course meal.  The first course is marinated red and pink beets with a chestnut and truffled-leak vinaigrette.  The second course offers two choices. One is a cara cara and blood oranges with shaved radish, fennel, toasted almonds and spicy mandarin mojo.  The other is a panko-crusted sweet potato risotto cake with radicchio, celery root and apple remoulade with smoked paprika cream.  The third course also offers two choices.  The first is seared sweet tooth and trumpet mushrooms with roasted daikon radish, ginger-sesame bok choy, and edamame-mint puree.  The other is roasted cauliflower and chimichurri with cumin spiced chickpea fritter, meyer lemon tahini sunchokes, and harissa vinaigrette.  And finally you have two choices for dessert as well.  One is a passion fruit mousse with rosemary shortbread cookies.  The second is a tiramisu with a mocha anglaise and cocoa nib-espresso brittle.”

 

“That all sounds delicious!”  Monroe says looking across the table at Rosalee.  “Maybe we should each pick a different side course, main dish, and dessert so we can try it all?”

 

“I think that’s an excellent idea, Monroe.”

 

“Very well!  I will put in an order for two marinated red and pink beets, a cara cara and blood oranges, a panko-crusted sweet potato risotto cake, a seared sweet tooth and trumpet mushrooms, a roasted cauliflower and chimichurri, a passion fruit mousse, and a tiramisu.”

 

“Thank you, Gabrielle!”  Rosalee said as their waitress left to place their orders and collect their drinks.

 

“No red magnolia beet infused vodka tonight?”

 

“Not tonight. While we wait for Gabrielle to return, I got you an early Valentine ’s Day surprise.  Would you like it now?”

 

“And here I am without your gift!  I thought we weren’t doing anything until the weekend?”

 

“I know, I know.  I just can’t wait any longer!” Rosalee said, taking an envelope and small box out of her purse and setting it on the table in front of Monroe.  “Open the envelope first.” She instructed.

 

Monroe did as his wife asked and opened the envelope.  He read the card and turned it over, but the other side was blank.  “So you’re renaming me?  I’ve always been kind of partial to Monroe.”  He said with a smile.

 

 

 

“Now open the box.  I think it’ll help the card make more sense.”

 

 

Monroe opened the wrapped box and found a book inside.  He took a moment to read the cover before looking up at his wife.  “Are you saying…?  Does this mean…?  Are we going to…?”

 

 

Rosalee laughed softly at Monroe’s rambling half questions.  “Yes!  We’re going to have a baby!  I suspected I might be pregnant, but I couldn’t wait any longer to find out.  I stopped by the pharmacy for a test this morning and took it when I got to the Spice Shop.  All four I took were positive!”

 

Monroe jumped up and pulled a surprised Rosalee into a hug before kissing her.  “This is one of the best surprises I have ever received!  I didn’t think I could be happier than the night you agreed to marry me or the afternoon where you became my wife, but this…THIS IS AWESOME!  We are going to have a perfect little person who is a combination of the best of both of us!!”

 

Rosalee kissed him again as their waitress brought out their drinks.  “I will be back in just a few minutes with your appetizers.”  Gabrielle said, before heading back to the kitchen.

 

As they sat back down, Monroe pulled out his phone.  “I need to call Nick!  He’ll be so excited to hear about this!”

 

Rosalee laid a hand on Monroe’s arm.  “Maybe we should wait until they get back to share our news?  We did promise to only contact them with dire emergencies.  Plus, I know he’s anxious to have his own pregnancy news.”

 

Monroe nodded his agreement.  “Good point, Momma-to-be!  We’ll wait until they get back.  Until then…we have some celebrating to do!”

 

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt @tolieawake


	10. February 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean takes Nick on a much-anticipated early morning hot air balloon ride. Nick sends a text update to the Grimm gang. The newlyweds enjoy a romantic dinner in a lovely restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world. ***
> 
> If you're on Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt @tolieawake

 

 

“Sean.”

 

Getting no response from his sleeping husband Nick tried again though this time he also kissed his husband’s neck. “Sean.”

 

 

“You kissing my neck and hearing you say my name is definitely my favorite way to wake up, love.”

 

Nick looked up from kissing Sean’s neck to see his eyes were open. “I wanted to give you a pleasant wake up since we have to be up so early for our balloon ride. I think you would enjoy what I had planned to do next to get you to wake up…” Nick said, giving his husband a sly smile as he began running his fingers down Sean’s chest, taking the blanket down further as he went.

 

“I have no doubt I would enjoy it immensely,” Sean said, stretching as he felt Nick’s fingers land on his hip. Knowing they didn’t have a lot of time before they needed to get ready, but also not wanting to ever give Nick the impression that he didn’t desire him, Sean asked, “Maybe you’d like to join me in the shower?”

 

Nick jumped up and headed for their luxury shower. “Come on! I have plans to get you dirty before getting you clean.”

 

 

*

 

 

Sean could feel the excited energy coming off Nick as the driver from the inn brought them to the balloon launch site. Before Sean could even unbuckle, Nick was already out of the car and looking around. Sean got out after thanking their driver and walked around the car to where Nick was standing.

 

“I am so excited for this! I’ve always wanted to go on a hot air balloon ride. One time, when Aunt Marie and I were living in Iowa, they had a balloon ride at the state fair. I spent weeks talking Marie into us trying it. We finally get there and then suddenly she is dragging me away saying it’s not safe. Knowing what I know now, I’m sure she saw some Wesen she didn’t want near her nephew.”

 

“Well it’s about time we fulfill your desire to ride in a hot air balloon, isn’t it, love?”

 

Nick slid closer to his husband and leant up to whisper in his ear, “Well, if we’re fulfilling desires… maybe we can check off sex in a hot air balloon while we’re at it…”

 

Sean felt his body react to the suggestion, but knew it wasn’t the time or place to be getting naked with Nick. “You wouldn’t want to miss all of the beautiful views and the sunrise, would you, love?”

 

“True!”

 

Both men looked up to see another approaching. “Good morning. I’m Lawrence. You must be the newlyweds, Nick and Sean Renard, am I right?”

 

Sean nodded and extended his hand to shake the other man’s. “Nice to meet you, Lawrence. I’m Sean, and this is Nick.”

 

“Wonderful to meet you both. Let me tell you a bit about how this morning is going to go. While I’m sure you will find the dawn flight a most memorable experience, many have told me that the pre-flight setting up of the balloon is just as amazing a show as the actual flight itself. You will be able to watch as the envelope, or balloon as you may have heard it called, becomes fully inflated. As you can see we have laid the envelope out flat and stretched it out on as much land as possible. I’ve placed an inflator fan at the neck, and as soon as we’re done talking here I will start the fan and you’ll be able to see the balloon begin to inflate. Once the balloon is about half full, I will attach the basket to it and secure the burner in its proper location. Once the burner is fired up, the envelope will fill up the rest of the way in no time. During this process the basket is secured to the ground, to ensure that the balloon doesn't just take off without you fine folks. Do either of you have any questions before I get started?”

 

Nick shook his head and smiled. “Nope! We are just excited to watch and then take the ride!”

 

“Very well!”

 

Sean and Nick stood by, watching as Lawrence and his assistants began readying the balloon. Once it was full, Lawrence helped each man step up and into the basket, before climbing in himself. After making sure the basket was balanced, he instructed one of the assistants to release the ropes securing the basket to the ground, and the flight was able to begin.

 

Once up in the air, Nick tried to find the right words to describe the experience. It was kind of like a feeling of weightlessness as they floated along. He was thrilled that the morning was so clear. It appeared that they could see for miles around them. He leaned back into Sean’s arms and enjoyed the views as much as the comfort and security he always found in those strong and loving arms.

 

As they continued their journey, Lawrence would occasionally point out various landmarks to the couple, but he mostly left them to enjoy the ride and each other’s company. The ride took them near the Palisade Cliffs of Napa Valley. Lawrence told them that Mount St Helena was the highest peak in Napa County. A while later they drifted over several wineries that he told them were rather famous. The wineries they passed over were beautiful from above. He said they’d drifted over Clos Pegase, Sterling Vineyards, and Charles Krug Winery.

 

All too soon, their hour-long hot air balloon ride was coming to an end, as Lawrence began directing the balloon to its landing spot.

 

“Now I’m gonna warn you that our landing might be a tab bumpy. I’ll bring the balloon down at a very slow rate and actually land it at a 45 degree angle to the ground. I do this help the basket lose speed and come to a stop faster. The basket will actually end up on its side with you boys lying horizontal with your chests sticking out of the top of the basket. No worries, though! We have side rail supports and ropes to hang on to so no one falls out.”

 

While the landing was bumpy as promised, Nick didn’t mind because he got to lay down and have a bit of cuddling with Sean while they were landing. After landing, they saw that a picnic blanket had been set up near where the balloon came to rest.

 

“I hope the ride was all you boys wanted it to be. It looks like Joy has your picnic all set up. We’ll leave you boys to enjoy the scenery and meal. Your driver will be back in about forty five minutes. No need to clean up anything from the picnic. We’ll take care of that when we come back to pack up the envelope.”

 

“Thank you, Lawrence! The ride was amazing, right, Sean?” Nick looked over at his husband and Sean saw that he was positively glowing!

 

“Yes, love. The views were breath taking. Thank you, Lawrence!”

 

“Great to hear. Hope you boys enjoy the rest of your honeymoon. Napa is the perfect place for young love.” Lawrence smiled at the couple before walking away and joining Joy at their truck.

 

When Sean turned back from watching the other couple leave, he saw that Nick had already begun to unpack the basket. Sean already knew what was in it, as he’d made a special request.

 

“Look at all of this delicious food, Sean! It’s like they’re mind readers! There are chocolate covered strawberries, sparkling cider, fresh fruit salad, hummus with crackers, ooooo, and brownies!” Nick stopped his perusal of the basket and looked up at Sean. “You requested all of this, didn’t you, Sean?”

 

“Possibly.” Sean said with a smirk. He’d never get tired of doing things that excited Nick.

 

Nick pulled his husband down onto the blanket and straddled his lap. “Thank you! Not only was the hot air balloon ride an incredible experience, but it was even more special because it was with you. And thank you for the extra effort you put into making sure we had a wonderful picnic to enjoy afterwards!”

 

“Anything that makes you happy, makes me happy, Nick.”\

 

“So…I can’t help but notice that all of this is mainly finger food. Does that mean I get to continue sitting here on your lap and feed you?” Nick asked as he slid his fingers through Sean’s hair and drew him in for a chaste kiss.\

 

Sean deepened the kiss and ran his hands down Nick’s arms to rest on his hips. “Only if I get to return the honor and feed you.”

 

“Deal!” Nick picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and pressed it against Sean’s lips. He may have moaned a bit at the sight his husband made as he bit into the juicy berry.

 

Sean reached down and selected a chocolate covered strawberry and followed Nick’s lead by raising the berry to Nick’s lips. He was rewarded with the sight of his husband thoroughly enjoying the strawberry.

 

The couple continued to take turns feeding each other bits of food from the basket and indulging in lots of kissing and touching. Thanks to Nick’s extra sensitive Grimm hearing, they were able to hear the inn car approaching and ensured that they were both looking presentable when the car appeared over the hill.

 

 

*

 

 

Nick: guys!! guys!! spas are so great…well once I got past other people trying to touch MY Sean! I did learn some cool massage techniques…anyone want me to share them? Hot air balloon rides are AMAZING!! Sean arranged for a romantic picnic after the balloon ride

 

Adalind: it sounds like you guys are having a great time!

 

Rosalee: I’ve gone on several hot air balloon rides. They were so fun!

 

Trubel: what kind of food did you have on your picnic? Been to any good restaurants?

 

Juliette: Trust Trubs to ask about the food *wink*

 

Nick: the picnic was amazing! Sean requested chocolate covered strawberries, sparkling cider, fresh fruit salad, hummus with crackers, and brownies :)

 

Trubel: YUM!

 

Elizabeth: How romantic!

 

Adalind: so…the massage was good?

 

Nick: yeah! They let me do Sean’s dry body brushing and an all-over body butter wrap

 

Elizabeth: That was very sweet of the staff to let you.

 

Monroe: What did you do – Grimm and scare some poor Wesen into not wanting to touch your Prince? *snicker*

 

Rosalee: Monroe!!

 

Nick: Sean told you?? *pout*

 

Hank: seriously? You Grimmed on a Wesen masseur cause they had the audacity to do their job and try to massage Sean??

 

Nick: rude! You both are rude. Just because _**I**_ wanted to see Sean’s body glowing all-over didn’t mean that I wanted anyone else to see his body all-over. It’s not like I knew she was Wesen…it just happened

 

Adalind: Nicholas David Burkhardt-Renard! You have three more spa sessions planned!

 

Nick: I know! Sean is going to be sssoooo relaxed.

 

Nick: anyone else smile when they see my new last name?? I love it!

 

Juliette: You are adorable when your face goes all soft when someone calls you by your new last name *smile*

 

Elizabeth: Oh dear. Nick, I believe what Addie is trying to tell you is that you may need to make peace with the fact that in order for you to have a relaxed Sean, you’re going to have to let the masseur touch him and see some of him without clothes.

 

Nick: but…but…only I should get to see him like that! *pout*

 

Adalind: sorry Nick, but pouts don’t work on us like they do on Sean

 

Nick: fine…no more grimming on masseurs

 

Nick: oh! Addie! We’ve checked bed, balcony, shower, and fireplace rug off our sex-list!!

 

Hank: and this is where Hank says he’s got a case to work with Wu

 

Monroe: And Monroe goes back to clock repairs.

 

Trubel: bleach! Please! *my eyes*

 

Nick: whatever. You’re all just jealous at the amazing amounts of sex we’re having. We’ve already used a 1/3 of the bottle of lube and it’s only day two!

 

Rosalee: wow…that’s…quite an accomplishment

 

Juliette: That it is.

 

Elizabeth: What else do you have planned for today?

 

Nick: we’re having dinner someplace romantic Sean says

 

Adalind: Enjoy!

 

 

*

 

 

“Nick, love, are you about ready to head out? I thought we’d take a walk before heading to Ristorante Allegria for dinner.”

 

“Uh, yeah, almost. The slacks I planned to wear are feeling a bit snug, so I’m changing.” Nick said as he frowned down at the pants in his hand. He was going to have to have a word with Sean’s dry cleaner when they got back to Portland. He didn’t appreciate having his pants shrunk. While he knew Sean appreciated the tighter jeans he sometimes wore, he didn’t recall these slacks being quite so snug.

 

“No rush, Nick. We still have over an hour before our reservation.”

 

“Were you able to get one of the Vault Room reservations?”

 

“Of course, love! They had one two-person reservation left and it’s all ours.”

 

“Yes! It’s kinda fascinating that the restaurant is in an old bank. Even more so that we get to dine in the former vault room. Alicia is the one who told me about it. She said they ended up dining there twice the last time she was here in Napa. The first time they ate in the main dining room, but went back a few days later after hearing other diners talk about the Vault Room. She said the building was built in 1916. She said it has thirty-five foot ceilings, a spectacular ambiance, delicious food, outstanding service and relaxing Italian music!”

 

“It sounds like a wonderful place to enjoy a romantic evening, Nick.”

 

“Ok, I now have pants on that don’t feel like they are aiming to cut my balls off, so I’m ready to go if you are.”

 

Sean couldn’t help laughing at Nick’s comment as he ushered him out of their room and down the hall to the elevator. “I am very glad you changed. I’d hate to lose two of your…assets.”

 

“Sure…make jokes. It wasn’t your…assets…being strangled by pants the dry cleaner shrunk.”

 

“This is true.”

 

The walk from the Inn, through downtown Napa Valley, and to Ristorante Allegria, did not take nearly as long as Sean had expected. They even stopped along the way several times to take photos. Seeing a small park across from the restaurant, Sean took Nick’s hand and walked over to one of the benches. “We can sit here for a bit since we still have about twenty minutes before our reservation.”

 

“Sounds like a great idea.”

 

The couple sat in silence for a few minutes, watching as people walked down the street and around in the park. To their left was a small group of children’s play equipment that several families were enjoying.

 

“That could be us in a few years, Sean!” Nick said, nodding to the families across the park.

 

Sean leaned down and kissed the top of Nick’s head. “Nothing would make me happier.”

 

“Me too! You know…next Christmas when we celebrate our first anniversary, we could have a little girl or a little boy to celebrate with us!”

 

“Very possible!”

 

“Which do you think we’ll have first? A little girl or a little boy?”

 

“I’m not sure Nick, but I know I’d be happy with either one.”

 

“So would I. I wonder if they will have your ‘biest powers or my Grimm ones? Or both?! Can they inherit both? I mean you’re Royal and Zauberbiest, so maybe our child could take after both of us!”

 

“I think we’ll just have to wait and find out. No matter which genes our child presents, he or she will be very special.”

 

“I hope they have your green eyes! That was one of the first things I noticed about you when I was introduced to you my first day as a detective. I couldn’t stop staring at your eyes, but I didn’t want to seem like a creeper, so I had to look away.”

 

Sean leaned down and kissed Nick. “I don’t think you could ever be a ‘creeper’, as you put it.”

 

“Good to know! I’ll go back to staring into your green eyes whenever I want, then.”

 

Sean looked down at his watch. “It’s almost time for our reservation. How about we head across the street and check in?”

 

“Yes! I am starving!”

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

Sean held the door open and then followed Nick inside. They were greeted by the hostess as they came through the doors. “Good evening, gentlemen! Welcome to Ristorante Allegria! My name is Claire. Will there be any more guests joining your party tonight?”

 

“Good evening, Claire. No, it’s just my husband and I. We’re on our honeymoon. We have a reservation for the Vault Room that Sean made.”

 

Claire glanced down at her computer screen. “Aahh, yes! Sean and Nick Renard. We are so happy you are spending part of your honeymoon with us. I hope you will enjoy the Vault Room. If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to your table. Jacqueline will be your waitress tonight.”

 

Nick could not help but smile as Claire lead them through the main dining room and back to their table in the Vault Room.

 

 

 

 

 

As the couple took their seats and Claire walked away, they were greeted by their waitress. “Good evening, gentlemen. Welcome to the Vault room at Ristorante Allegria. My name is Jacqueline and I’ll be taking care of you tonight. Can I interest you in our wine menu tonight?”

 

“No, thank you, Jacqueline. I think we’ll both have an iced tea.” Sean said, smiling at Nick as Jacqueline nodded and left to get their drinks.

 

“Sean, just because I can’t have wine doesn’t mean you shouldn’t enjoy a nice glass with your meal.”

 

“I will have plenty of opportunities this week to sample the wonderful wines, love. I’m happy to enjoy an iced tea with you tonight.”

 

Nick smiled brightly. “Have I told you how much I love you?”

 

“Not in the last hour or so.” Sean said, winking at his husband.

 

“Here are your iced teas. Do you need a few more moments to review the menu, or can I take your antipasti and zuppa e insalate selections?”

 

“I’m ready to order if you are, Sean.”

 

“Go ahead, then, love.”

 

“We’d like the bruschetta al pomodoro please. I’d also like a caesar salad.”

 

“And I would like the napa cabbage salad, please.”

 

“Excellent selections gentlemen. I will have those out to you shortly.”

 

Nick looked around the room as other guests were being seated. “These paintings look like they belong in your father’s castle.” He said, snickering.

 

Sean nodded. “They do look rather stuffy, don’t they?”

 

“Yes! Although, the red color on the walls is nice. Do you think our baby would like a red room? Or should we do the whole pinks and purples for a girl and blues and greens for a boy?”

 

“We can do whatever color scheme you want, mon amour.”

 

“Here are your antipasti and zuppa e insalate, gentlemen. Would you like me to take your primi and secondi selections now?”

 

“Yes, please! I would like the spaghetti alla bolognese and the marinated grilled teriyaki skirt steak.”

 

“And for you, sir?” Jacqueline asked, turning to Sean.

 

“I would like the wild mushroom ravioli and the Australian filet mignon.”

 

“I think you gentlemen will enjoy those selections immensely! They pair well with your antipasti and zuppa e insalate. I will get these orders turned in while you enjoy the first courses.”

 

“Thank you,” Sean said.

 

After trying his salad and a bite of their appetizer, Sean looked up to see Nick eyeing his salad. “Is something wrong with your salad, Nick?”

 

“No?”

 

Sean laughed quietly. “That sounded more like a question.”

 

“Your salad has bacon. Mine is just…lettuce…” Nick said, pouting.

 

“Do you want to trade salads, love?”

 

“No! I’m not stealing your salad, Sean!”

 

“It’s not stealing if I offer.”

 

Nick wrinkled his nose as he pointed to Sean’s plate. “That blue cheese smells funny.”

 

“How about if I just put this bacon on your plate, and I’ll keep the offending blue cheese over here?”

 

Sean was rewarded with one of Nick’s utterly adorable smiles. “You’re the best hubby ever!”

 

Sean sat back and enjoyed his salad while he watched Nick relish his salad with the addition of bacon. Before long Jacqueline returned with their next course.

 

“This is the BEST spaghetti alla bolognese! I probably shouldn’t tell Juliette since that’s one of her specialties, but this is even better than hers!”

 

 

 

“It’ll be our little secret,” Sean said, offering Nick a conspiratorial smile.

 

The couple had just finished their primi dishes when Jacqueline returned with their secondi selections. Nick bit into an onion ring and moaned quietly. “These are amazing, Sean! You have to try one!” he said, placing one of the onion rings on Sean’s plate.

 

“It is rather good. Not too oily and very crisp.”

 

“Exactly!” Nick pushed the seasonal vegetables around on his plate for a minute. “Not thrilled that cauliflower and broccoli are in season. Although your Mom said I need to eat more fruit and vegetables cause of the baby.”

 

“That sounds like wise advice.”

 

“Well, onions are a vegetable, so I’m good, then!”

 

“I’m fairly certain my Mother wasn’t referring to battered and fried when she said to eat more vegetables, Nick, but this is our honeymoon. You should indulge a bit. We’ll call it good that you had some form of vegetable tonight.”

 

“Don’t forget there were tomatoes on the appetizer, lots of lettuce in my salad, and mushrooms in my pasta. I’ve had **so many** vegetables tonight already!”

 

“Very well, love. You’ve had plenty of vegetables. Enjoy your steak.”

 

Nick nodded and resumed eating his steak and onion rings. The couple shared light conversation about their plans for the following day as they finished their meal. Sean signaled Jacqueline for the check when he noticed that Nick was starting to look rather tired. Their day did start quite early, so he wasn’t surprised. While they waited for his card to be processed, Sean ordered a cab so that his sleepy husband would not have to walk back to the Inn.

 

 

To be continued…

 


	11. February 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Sean experience a luxury wine tasting before heading off on a bike tour that allows Nick to check a wish off his honeymoon list. Elizabeth and Adalind enjoy lunch at Patty's Bar while discussing their favorite newlyweds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world. ***

Chapter Ten: February 10th

Nick admired his husband sitting across from him in the limo on their ride to JCB Tasting Salon.  Sean always looked handsome whether he was wearing a suit at the station or lounging in jeans and a t-shirt at home, but the tan suit he’d chosen to wear that day was making Nick want to take him back to the Inn and slowly remove each piece of that suit so that he could thoroughly enjoy what lay underneath.

 

Sean looked up from the Napa weather forecast he’d been looking at to find his husband smiling seductively at him.  “And what are you smiling about, love?”

 

“I was just admiring that suit you’re wearing.  Admiring you in it, and then planning how I’m going to slowly take each piece off – to kiss the skin I find beneath.”

 

Sean felt parts of himself stirring at Nick’s sultry smile and tantalizing words.  He leant across to take Nick’s face in his hands and slowly kiss him.  Nick opened his mouth to Sean’s questing tongue.  Sliding across the seat, Nick came to rest straddling Sean’s lap, all without breaking the kiss.

 

He felt the limo come to a stop and heard their driver get out, so he knew they weren’t just at a stop light. Nick sent a glare towards the front of the limo before sliding off Sean.  “I guess we’re here, so no limo sex for us.”  He said, pouting.

 

Sean smiled as he straightened his suit.  “I’m fairly certain we have a few free hours after this wine tasting before our massage is scheduled.  I can’t think of a better way to spend those hours than continuing what you started here.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Good afternoon and welcome to The Surrealist Room at the JCB Tasting Salon where you will experience a one-of-a-kind tasting room.  My name is Silas, and I will be your JCB wine educator.  The JCB approach is one that unites exclusive Napa Valley wines, luxury, style and retail items curated and created by Jean-Charles Boisset.”

 

Nick looked around the room from where he was seated at a glass top table.  The place was very much Sean.  It had an air of sophistication, yet was subtly mysterious.  Not exactly a place he felt at home, but watching Sean select the wines for his The Surrealist Flight tasting, Nick was happy he’d booked this appointment for his husband.  He adored seeing Sean relaxed and smiling.

 

Sean listened to Silas talk about each of the wines he and the other four guests had selected as he watched Nick look around the room.  After their wine educator had finished lecturing on their wine selections, he began showcasing some of their wine accessories.  Sean saw his husband’s eyes light up when Silas got to one particular accessory.

 

“Here we have one of our most exciting accessories. You've never really had champagne until you've had a bottle that you sliced open with a sword.  It's a tradition that dates back to Napoleon’s cavalry officers, who would celebrate their victories by using their sabers to pop open bubbly. You might not have a military victory to celebrate, but you can still get in on the action.  To help you master the technique, the JCB saber comes with a small book, l'Art de Sabrer le Champagne.”

 

 

Sean knew Nick would never buy a champagne saber for himself, but that didn’t mean that Sean couldn’t spoil his husband.  While Nick was distracted selecting chocolates that were being passed around, Sean made quick work of purchasing one and requesting that it be sent to the concierge desk at their Inn.

 

 

*

 

 

After finishing their wine tasting, the Inn’s limo picked the couple up and Sean directed their driver to Napa Valley Bike Tours, before climbing in with Nick.

 

“Hey!  I thought we were going to have some nekkid sexy times before our massage.”

 

“We will, mon mari excité.  We are also going to enjoy some time outdoors, seeing the beautiful scenery on the Vine Trail.  If we happen to come upon a secluded spot, I may have included some blankets in our day pack.”

 

“We’ll be able to check outdoor baby-making sexy times off the list?”

 

“Quite possibly.”

 

“Wait!  We are wearing dress clothes!  We can’t ride bikes in this.”

 

“No worries, love.  I packed a change of more ride suitable attire as well as the blankets.”

 

“You are amazing, you know that, Sean?”

 

“So my husband keeps telling me.”  Sean said as he winked at Nick.  “Looks like we’ve arrived at Napa Valley Bike Tours.”

 

The couple made their way inside and checked in with the receptionist, who directed them to the restroom to change.  Nick made quick work of changing into what Sean had packed for him, since he wasn’t able to be distracted by his husband’s body.

 

Once changed into appropriate riding attire, they were shown to their bikes and provided with maps.  They set off at a leisurely pace, enjoying the scenery and each other’s company.  After riding for about forty minutes, they came to what appeared to be a somewhat secluded grove of trees that Sean thought might be suitable for Nick getting to check outdoor baby-making sexy times off his honeymoon list.

 

Sean got off his bike and began pulling several blankets out of his day pack.  Nick walked up behind Sean and ran his hands down his back before sliding his hands into Sean’s back pockets.  “This is one of the sexiest things you’ve ever agreed to.”

 

“Oh really?  Sexier than that afternoon in the evidence room?”

 

“Oh yes!  That had a door that locked and an evidence clerk who always took a thirty minute break at 2:15 every afternoon.  Here we have the chance of being caught.”

 

“That is true.  I think we should see just how quiet my sexy Grimm can be while I am driving him crazy.”

 

“That sounds like a challenge from _my_ sexy Zauberbiest Prince.  Can _you_ be quiet while _I_ am driving you crazy?”

 

Sean pulled Nick down onto the blankets on the grass and began kissing him while unbuttoning his shirt.  After stripping the shirt off, he flipped them and continued his kissing.

 

 

*

 

 

“We are definitely going to have to add outdoor sex to our sexy times back in Portland!”  Nick said as he laid next to Sean with his head resting on Sean’s bare chest and his fingers tracing patterns on his husband’s chest.

 

“I think that can be arranged, mon mari excité.”

 

“I know the first part is French for ‘my husband’, but I don’t know the other word.”

 

Sean couldn’t help but smirk a little as he replied. “You are correct that it’s French.  It means ‘my horny husband’.”

 

“Ha!  Sounds more romantic in French, but I like it!  I wonder if we can find a few more outdoor places here in Napa to try before we head back to Portland…”

 

“Possibly.  You are quite taken with sex outdoors, aren’t you, love?”

 

“Actually, I’m quite taken with sex _anywhere_ with you!”

 

“Likewise, love.”

 

The couple lay together enjoying the sounds of nature around them and the closeness of the one they loved beside them.  After a few minutes of silence Sean began to wonder if Nick had fallen asleep.  “Drifting to sleep, love?”

 

“No, just thinking.”

 

“What about?”

 

“Names for our baby.  I’ve been doing some reading and I’ve come up with a few that I like.  I know we have months to decide and we won’t know for a while what we’re having, but it’s still fun to ponder names for our little girl or little boy.”

 

“You’ve got me curious.  What names have made your list thus far?”

 

Nick sat up and pulled his phone out of his pants lying in a heap beside them.  “Connelly is an Irish name that means ‘love and friendship’.  Caradoc was the ancient Celtic name of one of the Knights of the Round Table.  Milos is from Greece and Slavic cultures and means ‘gracious’ or ‘dear’.  Amora means ‘love’ in Spanish.  Amanda is British and means ‘one who is worthy of love’.  Milada is a Czech name that means ‘my love’.  Ettie is a variant of the name Ishtar, the Babylonian goddess of love.  Mina has a German origin and means ‘love’.”

 

“Those are all beautiful names, and I’m seeing a pattern to their meanings.  Most seem to mean love.”

 

“Yes!  I found some websites that listed lots of names that mean love or something similar.  I want our baby to know how special he or she is to us.  Do any of those names stand out to you?”

 

“Milos and Amora are very nice.  What would you think about maybe using a family name for his or her first name and a name that means love for their middle name?”

 

“I think I’d like that Sean!  We have lots of time to decide, but I have a few ideas.”

 

“As do I, but right now we best get dressed and finish our ride.”

 

“I’ll race you to get dressed!”  Nick said, jumping up.  “Winner gets to decide where we have lunch after our massage!”

 

 

*

 

 

Entering _Patty’s Bar_ , Adalind glanced around, smiling as she saw Elizabeth motioning to her from a side booth. Winding her way through the bar, she slipped into the seat opposite the older woman.

 

“Elizabeth,” she said. “Thanks for inviting me.”

 

“No worries, dear,” Elizabeth replied. “We all need to eat lunch, after all.”

 

“Still,” Adalind said, smiling softly, “it’s nice to have someone to eat it with.”

 

Reaching out, Elizabeth patted her hand. “You’re not the only one to enjoy having some company. I’m afraid with Nick and Sean on their honeymoon I seem to be missing my usual lunch dates.”

 

“Oh, so I’m your second choice?” Adalind teased gently.

 

Elizabeth smiled back at her. “Not at all,” she replied, “though don’t tell Nick or the dear boy will start pouting again.”

 

Adalind laughed. “Oh, we don’t need that!” she replied. “Poor Sean just caves when he does!”

 

“He does, doesn’t he?” Elizabeth agreed. “I love my son, but he is absolutely smitten. Of course, at least he chose the best person for him to be smitten with. I doubt Nicholas would think of taking advantage of him even if he knew how.”

 

“Unless it involved sexy times.” Eyes widening, Adalind stared across at the older woman. “Can you forget I said that?” she asked, blush rising in her cheeks.

 

Elizabeth chuckled softly. “Are you forgetting who I have as a son-in-law?” she asked. “I must hear a request to ‘forget’ something at least a few times a week.”

 

 

“He is rather vocal, isn’t he?” Adalind asked, biting her lip. “Though I wasn’t sure he would say anything to you.”

 

“He doesn’t mean to, of course,” Elizabeth assured her, “the poor dear just gets so excited he blurts something out – before blushing and stuttering and asking me to forget what he just said.”

 

Adalind smiled. “I’m sure they’re both having a lovely time away.”

 

“They must be,” Elizabeth replied. “The distinct lack of texts at least suggests that they are keeping busy.”

 

“Considering Nick’s goals for the week, I’m not surprised.”

 

Both women glanced up as Patty approached their table. The redhead smiled at them. “Afternoon ladies,” she said, “what can I get you today?”

 

The next few moments were taken up with them placing their orders, before Patty left with a cheery  promise to be back soon with their meals.

 

“I’m so glad Nick and Sean introduced me to this place,” Adalind said, turning back to Elizabeth.

 

The older woman smiled at her. “As am I,” she replied. “I do believe Nick practically dragged me inside the first time – he was so excited.”

 

They shared a grin.

 

“Speaking of excited,” said Adalind, “I do believe we’ll be getting a rather enthusiastic text – or phonecall – by the end of the week.”

 

Elizabeth smiled. “Oh, definitely,” she replied. “I love him dearly, but poor Nick _was_ getting a bit moody, wasn’t he?”

 

“Yes!” Adalind agreed. “My money is so on him already being pregnant! Sean just doesn’t think highly enough of his genes.”

 

“The fault of his father’s family, I’m afraid,” Elizabeth replied. “But, it’s been wonderful to watch the changes Nicholas has brought about in my son. I couldn’t have asked for a better son-in-law.”

 

“He adores you, too, you know?” Adalind asked. “I believe he’s very taken with his ‘Bestest-Hexen-Momma-Ever’.”

 

Elizabeth laughed. “Oh yes, I adore that nickname,” she agreed.

 

“And what about ‘Bestest-Hexen-Grandmother-Ever’?” Adalind asked.

 

A soft smile crossed Elizabeth’s face. “You know,” she said, “I think I might like that one even more. I admit I’m rather excited by the prospect of having a grandchild. It’s been far too long since Sean was little.”

 

There was a short pause in their conversation as Patty brought out their lunches.

 

“Let me know if you’d like anything else,” the redhead said.

 

“Thanks, Patty,” Adalind replied.

 

“So,” said Adalind, once Patty had left, “you’re looking forward to being a grandmother?”

 

“Very much so,” Elizabeth replied. “Not only because there is nothing quite like holding a child that is part of you – but also because I’m certain Sean will thrive as a father.”

 

“I can picture that,” Adalind agreed. “He certainly does like to look after others.” She laughed. “Though imagine if they have a little girl – she’ll never be allowed to date!”

 

“A little girl would be wonderful,” Elizabeth said, “or a little boy. I honestly have no preference.”

 

“Sooo...” said Adalind, “do you think Sean will be the one setting all the rules while Nick caves to them?”

 

“While I’m sure Sean will no doubt be firm in having rules, I doubt Nick will cave that easily – he’s far too excited by the idea of being a father to not have read at least a dozen books on the subject!”

 

“Of course!” Adalind agreed. “Do you think Sean’s been reading books too?”

 

“I’m sure he is, though he wouldn’t state it loudly the way Nick will.”

 

“Was he always like that? Serious?”

 

“Sean? No.” Elizabeth glanced down at her plate, a look of regret crossing her face. “At first,” she said, “he was a rather rambunctious child – always getting into things. And vocal with his likes and dislikes. Then he learnt not to be that way.” Looking up from her plate, she forced a smile. “The way he is Nicholas – that reminds me somewhat of how he used to be. All big smiles and enjoyment in life.”

 

Elizabeth gave her head a shake. “But,” she said, “that’s not something we’ll have to worry about with my grandchild. Sean’s position here is solid – there’s no way his father’s side of the family will try anything.”

 

“They do,” Adalind replied, “and they won’t just have a Grimm after them.”

 

“Thank you, dear.”

 

They ate in silence for a few moments, before Adalind laughed. Elizabeth raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

 

“Oh,” the younger hexenbiest said, “I just thought – if Sean wanted Nick on desk duty so he didn’t injure himself before their honeymoon, imagine what he’ll be like once they know Nick’s pregnant?”

 

“Oh, I fully expect to receive some complaints from Nicholas that he is being smothered, coddled and pampered far too much.”

 

“Like Nick would ever think he’s pampered too much!”

 

“If it stops him from running around, he will.”

 

“True. He has far too much energy! Makes me feel lazy.”

 

“He’ll need it once they have a little one. Let me tell you – children are exhausting!”

 

It wasn’t much later that they finished their lunch, happily parting ways, both thinking about the expected news of a little zaubergrimm being on the way.

 

 

*

 

 

Nick: dear all, quick msg to say we’re having fun. Baby-making is going well. Don’t expect many texts. *kisses* Nick

 

 

To be continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt @tolieawake
> 
> Thank you so much to those who have been following our story so far! We've so enjoyed the sweet comments!


	12. February 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick shows off his *amazing* surprise from his husband. Hank and Adalind plan another date that will have them kicking up their heels. Nick deals with evil dry cleaners and even more evil chicken salad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world. ***

Monroe stretched and glanced over at his bedside clock.  He was surprised to find that it was only shortly after 4:00 in the morning.  It’s amazing the amount of sleep one can get when said sleep isn’t being repeatedly and constantly interrupted by a certain Grimm at all hours of the day or night.  Although, truth be told (and he’d deny this if anyone asked), Monroe was missing the daily conversations with Nick.  He’d only been gone three days, but Monroe really wanted to share his baby news.

 

How odd would it be if both couples ended up having their babies around the same time?  His Blutbad-Fuchsbau baby could possibly grow up with Nick’s Grimm-Biest-Royal baby.  And if Adalind and Hank decided to join the baby parade, they could add a half-Biest to the mix.  That would certainly make for an…interesting…play group.

 

Monroe rolled over and gathered his sleeping wife in his arms.  Poor Rosalee had already been suffering from bouts of morning sickness the past two days.  That thought made Monroe wonder whether Nick would have some of the same symptoms as Rosalee.  If so, she would have someone to commiserate with.  No doubt those two would have him and Sean catering to their every need for the next few months.  Not that he minded one bit.  He doubted Sean would either.

 

Just two more days, and they would be visiting Dr. Wurstner to see a sonogram of their baby.  Monroe had heard great things about Bud’s sister, but he was seriously hoping she wasn’t a rambler like Bud.  Although it would be worth it to see the first picture of their baby. They might even find out they were having more than one.  Two would be good, yes they could handle two. Monroe began to drift back to sleep holding his wife and thinking about the little miracle or miracles that they created.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Nick:  GIRLS!!!  Guess what Sean just surprised me with?!?

 

Adalind:  oh, I’m sure I could guess *wink*

 

Juliette:  I bet you’re right, Addie!

 

Nick:  no not sexy times Addie and Juju!  This was _after_ that!

 

Rosalee:  something other than sexy times…flowers? Chocolates?

 

Nick: no.  no. 

 

Adalind:  no flowers or chocolates…how fast the ardor dies…

 

Nick:  we have **plenty** of that thank you very much Addie!

 

Elizabeth:  Did my son bring you breakfast in bed, dear?

 

Rosalee:  oh that would be sweet!  I love when Monroe does that!

 

Juliette:  I’d love for Trubel to bring me breakfast in bed, but I’d be afraid she’d burn down the kitchen.

 

Nick:  no.  although now that you mention it I’m kinda hungry…

 

Nick:  maybe you should teach her to cook.  That’s what Sean did for me.

 

Adalind:  sexy times (and other reasons…) will do that!

 

Juliette:  Was this before or after Sean ended up in the ER after you cooked dinner?

 

Nick:  rude Juju *pout*

 

Nick:  you guys fail at guessing my surprise

 

Rosalee:  how about you just tell us, Nick!

 

Nick:  fine….

 

Nick:  yesterday we went to the The Surrealist Room at the JCB Tasting Salon for one of Sean’s wine tastings.  At the end the teacher guy was showing off some of the fancy wine accessories they have and he brought out a champagne saber!  It was soooo badass! He said it’s a tradition that goes back to Napoleon’s cavalry officers who would celebrate their victories by using their sabers to slice open a bottle of champagne!

 

 

Juliette:  Wow!  That is such a Nick-appropriate surprise!  Trubs will love it when you show her :)

 

Elizabeth:  My son does know how to spoil his husband.  That is a very sweet gift, dear.

 

Adalind:  just remember…it’s used on wine – not people!

 

Nick:  we’re planning to have dinner on our balcony tonight so I’m gonna open some champagne for Sean!

 

Rosalee:  that sounds like a great plan, Nick!

 

Nick: GTG!  Almost time for another massage!

 

Adalind:  remember what we said!

 

Elizabeth:  Enjoy!

 

Nick:  yea yea no grimming if they see part of **my** Sean’s bare skin…

 

Adalind:  good boy

 

 

*

 

 

Hank:  good morning Adalind!

 

Adalind:  good morning Hank! :)

 

Adalind:  how are things going without your partner here?  Are you finally off desk duty?

 

Hank:  Yep, already had two cases dropped in my lap since Nick left, so he’ll be busy catching up when they get back next week

 

Adalind:  I’m sure he’ll be relaxed and ready to work when he returns

 

Hank:  And probably ready to overshare details of his honeymoon

 

Adalind:  I would be surprised if he didn’t *wink*

 

Hank:  *sigh* so would I

 

Hank:  Nick’s propensity to overshare wasn’t actually my reason for messaging you this morning

 

Adalind:  oh?

 

Hank:  would you like to go to ValenTango at the DoubleTree by Hilton with me on Monday evening?  Franco took his wife last night.  It sounded like they both had a really good time.  He said it’s the largest and longest running tango festival in North America.  They have live DJ’s, professionally-taught classes, and lots of chances to dance

 

Adalind:  that sounds fascinating Hank!  I would love to go with you!

 

Hank:  great!  Shall I pick you up at 6:00?  They have a class starting at 6:30.  Maybe we can get dinner afterwards?

 

Adalind: Perfect!  I’m very much looking forward to it!

 

Hank: :)

 

 

*

 

 

Nick glared in disgust at his jeans, which had apparently taken a lesson from his slacks and shrunk.  He _knew_ those jeans did not visit the dry cleaners.  While they’d always been a bit snug (he liked the look that Sean gave him whenever he wore them), he didn’t remember them being _that_ snug. There was snug to turn your new husband on, and then there was snug where you can’t take a proper breath once said jeans were buttoned.

 

 

As he bent over to pull the offending pants off his legs, he felt his stomach roll and realized he was about to be sick.  He pushed past Sean who was just coming out of their ensuite,  barely having time to close the door and reach the toilet before he lost the chicken salad he’d eaten for lunch.  It may have been a good lunch going down, but coming back up was a whole different matter.  As he sat on the floor resting his head against the cool tile wall, he heard Sean knock quietly on the door.

 

“Can I come in, love?”

 

“Sure.  I think my stomach is done revolting against lunch, anyhow.”

 

Sean opened the door and joined his husband on the floor.  He put his arm around Nick and pulled him to gently rest against his chest.

 

“So not having the chicken salad ever again.”

 

 

“Of course not, love.  There are plenty of other choices.  I’m so sorry it made you sick.”

 

“Not your fault.  You didn’t make me order it.”

 

“True, but I hate seeing my husband not feeling well.  Shall I call and cancel our spa appointment so you can rest?”

 

“No!!  You’ve been looking forward to your grape love body polish since we scheduled it.”  Nick protested, starting to get up, but as soon as he was vertical, another wave of nausea overtook him and he slumped back down to the floor.  “Uh…maybe I just need a few more minutes.”

 

Sean reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone.  “I am going to reschedule our appointment.  You don’t feel well and I wouldn’t enjoy it knowing you’re miserable and feeling very ill.”

 

“Sean, I just need a few minutes then I’ll be good.”  Nick said, reaching for Sean’s phone.  “If I don’t feel like new in…ten minutes…you can reschedule.”

 

Sean raised a skeptical eyebrow, but when faced with Nick’s puppy dog eyes and pout he was powerless to protest. “Very well.  Would you like me to help you over to our bed?”

 

Remembering his last attempt at standing Nick shook his head.  “Nah, I’m good here for a while longer.”

 

“Can I get you anything, love?  Crackers?  Sprite?  Water?”

 

“Some sprite might be good, please.”

 

Sean got up to retrieve the soda from their mini bar and quickly returned to Nick’s side.  He opened the bottle and held it up for Nick to take a sip.  Nick cautiously swallowed a small sip and waited to see if his rebellious stomach would accept the cool and bubbly liquid.  After a minute or so, Nick decided it would and took a few more sips.  He saw Sean glance at his phone.  “Has it been ten minutes?”  he asked, as he leant back against Sean.

 

“Just about.  How’s your stomach feeling?”

 

“Better than when I first ran in here.”

 

“But not ‘like new’ as you hoped?”  Sean said, finishing what his husband left unsaid.

 

“Five more minutes?”  Nick asked as he employed his puppy dog expression that he had learned worked _so_ well on Sean.

 

“Why don’t I just reschedule our spa appointment for first thing tomorrow morning? We can lie down and rest for a bit and then go for a walk and see more of downtown Napa Valley if you’re feeling up to it.”

 

Nick sighed.  He knew Sean was right, but he hated to make his husband postpone something he’d been looking forward to just because of some stupid chicken salad.  “Fine.  Napping cuddles and then a walk, BUT – only if they are able to reschedule our appointment.  If not, we’re going!”

 

Nick got up off the floor and was relieved that his stomach did not roll in another wave of nausea.  He counted that as a victory as he walked to their wardrobe to get a pair of sweatpants.  Thankfully those had not been shrunk by whatever evil befell his slacks and jeans.  Maybe it was some Wesen fairy with clothes shrinking powers that snuck into his suitcase?

 

Nick felt Sean’s arms slide around him.  “Did they let you reschedule?”

 

“Yes.  We can go tomorrow morning at 9:00.  Now that we’ve settled that, I believe we have an appointment in that comfortable bed for some requested snuggling while you rest,”  Sean said, kissing Nick’s forehead as he gently walked him backwards toward their bed.

 

Nick let his husband situate him in bed and then cuddled up to his side when Sean laid down.  He laid his head on Sean’s chest and sighed as Sean began rubbing his back.  He felt his eyes begin to pull closed.  As Sean kissed his head and pulled him closer, Nick gave into sleep.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Juliette:  Good afternoon Trubs!  I’m thinking of stopping at the store after I finish with my last patient in about an hour, and getting the ingredients to make dinner.  Can you join me? We can have a dinner and movie night.  No early appointments tomorrow.

 

Trubel:  I so can!  I had to skip lunch to help Meisner with a Wesen issue

 

Juliette:  Any requests?

 

Trubel:  those green chili chicken enchiladas you make are amazing!

 

Trubel: oh! Your salsa!

 

Trubel:  oh! oh! those pillowy cinnamon sugar things for dessert!

 

Juliette:  I’m guessing you mean sopapillas ;)

 

Trubel: not a clue but if that’s the name of the pillowy cinnamon sugar things then yes I want sopapillas!

 

Juliette:  Come over about 7:30?

 

Trubel:  yes!

 

 

*

 

Elizabeth:  Good afternoon Kelly!  I hope you are doing well in your travels! 

 

Kelly:  Good afternoon Elizabeth.  Some Laufer issues have been keeping me busy, but I think I’ve about settled those issues. 

 

Kelly:  Is everything ok with Nick and Sean?  I know he’s in Napa for his honeymoon, but he usually checks in at least.  I haven’t wanted to disturb him, but I’m sure you know a Mother always worries no matter how old their child is.

 

Elizabeth:  Yes, dear!  All is well with the newlyweds!  I’m guessing Nick’s focus is on his husband this week *wink*

 

Elizabeth:  Our boys will be home in a few days and I am working on a little welcome home dinner. Nick mentioned that you planned to be in Portland for a while once he and Sean returned from Napa Valley.  I was hoping you would be able to be here by the evening of the 15th.  Their plane should land in the late morning or early afternoon depending on when they get to the airport, so they will have the afternoon to relax before dinner at my condo.

 

Kelly:  I planned to be back in Portland by the 15th, so that should be fine.

 

Elizabeth:  Perfect!  So far Monroe, Rosalee, Bud & Phoebe Wurstner, Hank, and Adalind have committed to coming.  I’m still waiting to hear from Juliette, Theresa, and Drew.  No need to bring anything.  I’m having the boy’s favorite pizza and lasagna catered by Patty’s Bar.  The boys seem to love that place, so I thought it would be a nice surprise.

 

Kelly:  I believe Nick has mentioned enjoying the pizza from that place.  Run by a nice Italian woman.  Human.  I checked.

 

Elizabeth:  Of course. *smile*

 

Elizabeth:  I will forward you my contact information so you have the address.  We are planning on dinner at 7:00.

 

Kelly:  Thank you for asking me Elizabeth.

 

Elizabeth:  Our boys have made us family.  Not something either of us probably ever expected, but family none the less.

 

Kelly:  Very true.  I’ve only ever wanted Nick to be happy and it seems against all odds he found that with your son. 

 

Kelly:  There hasn’t been any baby news yet, has there?

 

Elizabeth:  Not just yet.  The zaubertrank I sent with the boys can’t be used until tomorrow, but I’m guessing Nick will get Sean up bright and early to use it.  Once they use it I’m sure we’ll all get a phone call or text message.

 

Kelly:  Hopefully it provides the answer Nick wants it.  I’d hate for him to find out the test is negative.

 

Elizabeth:  I have very little doubt that the zaubertrank will show that our boys are expecting a baby.  Nick has been rather…moody and emotional…the last few weeks.  While my son may doubt his enhanced ‘biest fertility due to his half-royal genes, I am almost certain that we’ll find out they conceived a baby around the time of their wedding!

 

Kelly:  He’s very excited to start a family with Sean.  The more time I’m able to spend with him the more he reminds me of his father.  Even more so than when he was little.  Reed was so thrilled when we found out we were expecting Nick.  I’m pretty sure he knew more about my pregnancy than I did.  He never missed a prenatal appointment.  We had stacks and stacks of pregnancy and baby books around our house.  Reed was such a hands on Father.  Nick’s eyes would light up anytime Reed walked into the room.  Nick was Reed’s mini me.  He always wanted to be with him.

 

Elizabeth:  Oh how precious!  It does sound like Nick takes after his father!

 

Kelly:  I missed so much of Nick’s childhood being away handling Grimm business and then having to let Marie raise him.  I am looking forward to being a grandmother and seeing my son enjoy being a parent.  He has Reed’s kind heart and caring personality.  I had hoped he wouldn’t inherit the Grimm genes, but seeing the Grimm Nick has become I know he’s making the world a better place.

 

Elizabeth:  Does this mean you’ll be staying closer to Portland in the future?

 

Kelly:  I don’t plan on retiring completely, but there is a certain appeal to worrying less about Grimm business and more about my son and his family.  I haven’t talked to Nick about it, but I’d like to spend more time in Portland.

 

Elizabeth:  I have no doubt he will love that!  I too am anxious to be a grandmother!  I so enjoyed those early years when Sean was little.  He was a very energetic little boy, so he kept me on my toes.  Very vocal about his likes and dislikes.  Sadly his Father and others on that royal side of Sean’s family forced him to suppress that side of his personality for so many years.  Nick has brought those endearing parts of his personality to the front again.  The smiles and enjoyment of life.  I am thankful every day that Nick and Sean found each other.

 

 

Kelly:  The Grimm and the Royal Zauberbiest making history.

 

Elizabeth:  Indeed! 

 

Elizabeth:  I have an appointment with a young Hexenbiest I’m mentoring.  I look forward to talking more while you’re in Portland.

 

Kelly:  Likewise.

 

 

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt @tolieawake


	13. February 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "evil chicken salad" continues to plague our poor Grimm, so Nick turns to his two favorite Hexenbiests for help. This leads to much pregnancy speculation for Elizabeth and Adalind! Kelly and Elizabeth have a motherly conversation. Will today be the day the zaubertrank reveals baby news to the newlyweds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world. ***

Sean was pulled from a deep sleep when Nick pushed out of his embrace, stumbled out of bed, and ran towards their ensuite.  Sean’s sleep fogged brain cleared as he heard his husband losing the little amount of dinner he’d eaten the night before.  Maybe that three cheese pasta with bacon and chocolate ice cream with peanut butter sauce hadn’t been the best thing for Nick’s stomach after that bad chicken salad, but he had insisted they were the only things that had sounded good.  Sean slid out of bed and moved towards the open door.

 

“Can I do anything for you, love?  Maybe some water?”

 

His question was met by Nick leaning back over the toilet as another wave of nausea hit him.  Sean knelt down beside him and began rubbing his back.  When Nick felt he had nothing left to throw up, he sagged back against Sean.

 

“I really **really** hate that chicken salad.  It’s evil. It’s been hours and hours since I ate that stupid evil sandwich.  You’d have thought I puked it all up yesterday afternoon, but **_nnnoooo_**.  Damn freaking chicken salad comes back to haunt me at o’dark thirty.  And if you’re wondering…the wonderful cheesy pasta and chocolate peanut butter ice cream do not taste nearly as amazing coming back up.”  Nick said with a disgruntled pout and sigh.

 

Sean ran his hand through Nick’s hair and kissed his head. “What do you think about a cool bath, love?”

 

“Do I have to move? ‘Cause I’m okay staying right here until I have to get dressed for our spa appointment,”  Nick said, turning in Sean’s arms to slide down and lay his head on Sean’s lap.

 

“Okay, so no bath.  How about we get you back to bed and I’ll get a cool, damp towel for your head?”

 

“Will you lay with me?”

 

“Of course, love.”

 

Sean helped Nick change into a fresh set of lounge clothes since his were sweat drenched and then got him situated back in their bed.  He returned quickly with the promised cool, damp towel.

 

Sean crawled into bed and pulled Nick to lie on his chest while he ran the towel over Nick’s forehead, cheeks, and neck.  Nick sighed in appreciation at the wonderful coolness washing over his heated skin.  He felt his eyes getting heavier as Sean continued to run the cool towel over him.

 

“Go to sleep, mon très cher.  The rest will help you feel better,” Sean said as Nick gave into his body’s need for rest.  He fell asleep feeling safe, very loved, and taken care of.

 

 

*

 

 

Nick was woken up when Sean tried to slide out of bed without disturbing his husband.  He looked up as Sean stood.  “Where’re going?”  His voice was rough with sleep as he pouted at the loss of his Sean-shaped pillow.

 

“I’m going to take a shower.  I didn’t mean to wake you up.  While you were asleep I moved our spa appointment again.  We’ll go after lunch.”

 

“I’m sorry that evil chicken salad is causing so much trouble, Sean.”  Nick looked down at the bed, trying to fight the tears that sprang to his eyes.

 

Sean rushed back over and sat next to Nick, taking his face in his hands.  “You have nothing to apologize for, love.  A bad reaction to a meal is not your fault.  I’m more concerned with you feeling better than a delayed spa appointment.  I came here to spend time with my husband.  The activities are not as important as the person I’m spending time with.”  


“I love you!”

 

“I love you, too, Nick.  Now, lay back and rest while I take a shower.”

 

Nick watched his husband walk into their ensuite.  After he heard the shower turn on, he picked up his phone.  Surely Elizabeth or Addie might have a Hexenbiesty solution to the evil chicken salad that was still plaguing his stomach.

 

 

*

 

 

Nick:  Mom!!  Addie!! HELP!!

 

Elizabeth:  What happened dear?

 

Adalind:  please tell me you haven’t caused more grimming incidents with the poor Wesen Inn employees?

 

Nick:  no.  rude

 

Adalind:  no, not rude, I just know you well dear. *wink*

 

Elizabeth:  Why don’t you tell us what actually happened, Nick?

 

Nick:  I’ve been attacked by evil evil chicken salad.  had it for lunch yesterday and it’s made me sick several times which has made Sean keep rescheduling the grape love body polish spa appointment he’s so excited for

 

Nick:  AND AND AND is there a Wesen that sneaks in and shrinks your pants?  Like some fairy or gremlin type Wesen? Maybe I should ask Monroe – he knows about all the freaky Wesen.  ‘Cause it’s either that or the dry cleaner hates me and shrank my pants in some anti-Grimm vendetta.  I have slacks and jeans that I can’t wear now cause they are way too snug.  I like to be able to breathe when I’m wearing pants

 

Adalind:  so you’ve been throwing up and your pants don’t fit?

 

Nick:  yes!  I need a zaubertrank to make my stomach stop revolting against the evil chicken salad

 

Elizabeth:  Are you sure it’s the chicken salad, dear?

 

Nick:  don’t know what else it could be Mom

 

Adalind:  are you sure you can’t think of **_anything_** else that causes nausea and ill-fitting clothing…

 

Nick: no…what?  You think I have some disease?!?!

 

Elizabeth: Oh no, nothing like that, dear.  I don’t have a zaubertrank that’ll help with nausea, but I do know of a few other remedies that might help.  Ginger tea, peppermint tea, crackers, or dry toast usually helps me when I’ve been suffering from nausea

 

Nick:  see I knew you would know what to do!  this is why you’re the Bestest Hexen Momma Ever!

 

Elizabeth:  Anything to help my boys.  Other than a few bouts of nausea, are you enjoying your vacation dear?

 

Nick:  yes!!!!!!  Its so wonderful having Sean all to myself!  He’s been so sweet, especially when I’ve been all pukey and miserable.  After I got sick again this morning he tucked me into bed, cuddled with me and ran a wonderfully cool towel over my forehead, cheeks, and neck.  It helped me go back to sleep after that evil chicken salad so rudely woke me up

 

Adalind:  Sean does like taking care of people, even if he doesn’t freely admit it

 

Elizabeth:  He really does.  When he was little, he loved to make me tea and bring me a cozy blanket to sit under while I drank tea and read.

 

Adalind:  I can imagine little Sean doing that!  How cute is that?!?

 

Nick:  no tearing up at thoughts of baby Sean taking care of Elizabeth.  must be allergies

 

Elizabeth:  Of course, dear! *heart*

 

Nick:  Sean’s out of the shower!  GTG *hugs*

 

 

*

 

 

Adalind:  Elizabeth!!  He’s **so** pregnant!!  First the hugely increased appetite, even by Nick standards.  Now add in throwing up and pants that don’t fit!

 

Elizabeth:  Oh my yes, Addie!  I highly doubt the chicken salad or a pants shrinking Wesen is to blame for Nick’s symptoms.

 

Adalind:  I’m going to have to remember…tell their son or daughter that Daddy blamed a freaky Wesen for the issues he or she was causing *evil laugh*

 

Elizabeth:  Our Nick can be a bit dramatic, can’t he?

 

Adalind:  a bit is an understatement!

 

Elizabeth:  If Nick’s experiencing pregnancy symptoms, which I think we can both agree he is,  then I suspect he’s at least six, if not seven, weeks along.

 

Adalind:  that would mean they probably have a wedding night baby, which just proves that Sean has those “super sperm” Nick is so proud of talking about.  Maybe after they find out Nick is pregnant, and just when the conception happened, Sean will have to finally stop doubting his ‘biest side

 

Adalind:  isn’t today the day for the Männlich Schwangerschaft?

 

Elizabeth:  Today is seven weeks since their wedding and five days since Nick took the Fruchtbarkeit Erweiterung.  I do wonder if Sean will talk him into waiting until tomorrow when he’s feeling a bit better so they can enjoy the experience of finding out they are going to have a baby.

 

Adalind:  as excited as Nick is about babies, I’m not sure anyone could make him wait to find out, but if anyone can it’s your son

 

Elizabeth:  It makes my heart so happy to see those two boys together.  They are a matched set who have done remarkable things for each other, even before becoming a couple.

 

Adalind:  I’ve been looking for something cute to get the boys for their welcome home dinner.  I saw this and thought of Nick

 

 

Elizabeth:  That is adorable! 

 

Adalind:  isn’t it?!?  And this for Sean…

 

 

 

Elizabeth:  LOL Nick will **love** that, Addie!

 

Adalind:  hopefully Sean will at least use it at home

 

Elizabeth:  Oh, he will once he sees how happy it makes Nick when he uses it *wink*

 

Adalind:  true!!  I’m going to run to the baby boutique that has both the shirt and the mug now

 

Elizabeth:  Happy baby shopping *smile*

 

 

*

 

 

Elizabeth:  Kelly!  We just heard from Nick.  While it’s not an official announcement, I very much believe we’ll be hearing we’re grandmas soon.  He messaged Addie and me asking for a zaubertrank to relieve nausea.  He and my son seemed to think that some chicken salad had made Nick ill the past two days.  He also asked if there was a Wesen that sneaks in and shrinks pants.

 

Kelly:  I really shouldn’t be laughing, but how do those boys not think Nick is suffering from morning sickness and a growing baby?

 

Elizabeth:  *sigh*  My son believes his half-royal genes cancel out any superior fertility his ‘biest genes provide.  No matter how many times Addie or I try to convince him, he still doubts it.  And Nick, well he’s probably more than a little influenced by Sean’s doubts.  I think both assume that no pregnancy would occur until Nick took the Fruchtbarkeit Erweiterung on Wednesday.

 

Kelly:  I know each pregnancy is different, but I didn’t experience morning sickness until I was about six weeks.  

 

Elizabeth:  I think I was at about six or seven weeks also before morning sickness kicked in.

 

Kelly:  When will Nick be using the Männlich Schwangerschaft he told me you and Adalind created?

 

Elizabeth:  Hopefully today or tomorrow!  I keep looking at my phone hoping to hear from one of our boys.

 

Kelly:  I finished my Laufer business sooner than expected, so I’m heading to the airport later today.  Do you know any realtors that understand the Grimm/Wesen issues?  I want a neighborhood that will be safe for my grandchild and his or her Grimm/Biest parents plus extended Wesen and human family.

 

Elizabeth: There happens to be a house down the street from mine that just went up for sale.  The neighborhood is all Wesen, but very harmonious. They are all used to Nick coming around and know he is Portland’s Grimm.

 

Kelly:  I will have to take a look when I get to town.

 

Elizabeth:  I think your son will be thrilled if you decide to set down roots here!

 

Kelly:  Well, I plan to discuss it with him first.

 

Kelly:  Thank you for the grandchild update. 

 

Elizabeth:  You are most welcome!

 

 

*

 

 

Nick stared cautiously at his lunch, poking it with his fork. Across from him, Sean gave him a concerned look.

 

“You don’t have to eat if you don’t want to,” he said.

 

Nick shook his head. “I’m hungry,” he admitted. “I just don’t want to end up throwing this up again.” He pouted. “I felt fine at dinner last night, but then...” he made a barfing face.

 

Suppressing a smile, Sean looked over Nick’s plate. He’d chosen a much plainer lunch than his dinner the night before. Some garden salad, some toast, and a cup of peppermint tea.

 

“If you don’t feel up to it -” Sean began.

 

Nick resolutely shoved a forkful of salad into his mouth. He chewed, then swallowed. Waited. No nausea.

 

Grinning, Nick dug into his food. Shaking his head, Sean also ate his lunch.

 

 

*

 

 

They followed lunch by a trip to the spa, where Sean was finally able to get his grape love body polish. Nick felt he was supremely self-controlled in that he only glared at his husband’s masseur part of the time, rather than the entire time.

 

Oh, and he refrained from cutting off any heads or deliberately grimming in order to scare the masseurs.

 

It _did_ help that when it came time for Sean’s body butter to be ‘massaged into his newly revitalized body’, the masseurs once more offered for Nick to be the one doing the rubbing.

 

He rather enjoyed rubbing his husband.

 

A husband who, relaxed, and smelling absolutely delicious, wrapped his arms around his shorter husband as they left the spa.

 

Pressing his face against Nick’s neck, Sean placed a gentle kiss there.

 

Nick grinned. “Someone’s feeling happy,” he said.

 

“Very happy,” Sean assured him, spinning Nick to face him and then walking him backwards into the lift. He pressed his husband up against the side of the lift, laying more kisses long his neck.

 

“I don’t know,” Nick teased, arms coming up to wrap around Sean’s neck. “We don’t want you to lose any of that relaxation you just got.”

 

“I assure you,” Sean replied, voice an almost-growl in Nick’s ear. “What I’m planning will leave me _very_ relaxed.

 

 

*

 

 

He was right, Nick decided, smiling happily as he lay sprawled across their bed in the hotel room. All his limbs felt lax, almost liquid. Beside him, his husband had a soft smile on his face that Nick suspected only he had ever seen (and he was rather proud of that fact).

 

“Okay,” said Nick, pushing himself upright. “I’ve waited long enough.” He practically bounced on the bed where he sat. Rolling over, Sean turned to face him.

 

“You’ve waited? For what, love?” he asked.

 

“Yes!” Nick replied. He grinned down at his husband. “I didn’t say anything this morning – though I really, really wanted to! I knew you wouldn’t like the idea.”

 

Sean frowned. “The idea of what?”

 

Nick rolled his eyes. “The zaubertrank!” he declared. “To find out if we’re parents! Mom said it can be used 5 days after the fertility one and 7 weeks after natural conception. Which is today. It’s seven weeks since we tied the knot and you first took me to bed, and five days since I took that fertility potion!”

 

“Nick -”

 

“I know! That’s why I didn’t say anything this morning!” Nick declared. “I knew you’d be worried about me using the zaubertrank when I’ve had an upset stomach. But I’ve had lunch _and_ waited a few hours, and I’m still fine.” He crossed his arms over his chest, turning to pout at Sean.

 

Sighing, his husband pushed himself upright. “Nick,” he said, “I want to find out as much as you do.” Reaching out, he pulled the Grimm towards himself. “But you’re right, I _am_ worried about you using a zaubertrank so soon after having an upset stomach.” He sighed. “Can you wait a little longer, for me?”

 

Nick continued to pout. “I don’t even have to drink it!” he exclaimed.

 

“True,” Sean agreed, “but you do need to add 5 drops of your blood. While it is highly unlikely, do you really want to risk the zaubertrank not working properly if you have some kind of virus in your system?”

 

Nick opened his mouth. Then closed it. He flopped back down onto the bed with a sigh. “No,” he admitted.

 

He rolled over to face Sean, who joined him in lying down once more.

 

“I’m just so excited to know,” he admitted.

 

“As am I,” Sean replied. Reaching out, he brushed his hand through Nick’s hair, smiling at his husband. “I have high hopes that that zaubertrank will give us a positive result,” he said.

 

“Yep,” Nick agreed, grinning brightly, “’cause you have _Super Sperm!_ ”

 

“Actually, I was thinking it was because you took the Fruchtbarkeit Erweiterung zaubertrank,” Sean replied.

 

“I still say you have super sperm.”

 

“And I still say we needed that zaubertrank.”

 

Rolling onto his back, but shuffling over so that he was pressed up against Sean, Nick stared up at the ceiling. “What do you think it’ll be like?” he asked, “having a child?”

 

“Amazing. And wonderful. As wonderful as having you in my life.”

 

“Flatterer,” Nick replied, swiping half-heartedly at Sean’s chest.

 

“It will be amazing,” Sean said.

 

“It will,” Nick agreed. He sighed. Before pushing himself upright and reaching for his phone. “Nursery!” he declared.

 

Sean stared up at him. “I’m afraid you might have to clarify that one for me a bit, love,” he said.

 

Nick grinned down at him, quickly swiping into his phone. “We need a nursery for our baby,” he said. “I did some looking earlier, and I found some really cute ideas!”

 

He held the phone out to Sean, turning it so his husband could see the first picture.

 

“Isn’t this just adorable?” Nick asked. “It’s like a room for a Princess. And you know any daughter of ours will definitely be the most precious princess in the world!” He sighed happily. “And the chair next to the crib? Perfect idea! It’ll give us somewhere to sit and hold her. Or him. Or watch them sleep in the crib.”

 

 

“It is very nice, love,” Sean agreed. “Though it is obviously designed for a girl. Perhaps we should wait and see what we’re having before we choose colors?”

 

“Doesn’t mean we can’t look!” Nick declared. He swiped to the next picture. “And I love this one for a boy! The soft blues are very calming, don’t you think? And it’s got the same kind of white theme as the first one.”

 

“Which could be hard to keep clean,” Sean commented lightly.

 

“And the chair looks big enough for two!” Nick added. The grin he shot his husband let him know exactly who Nick was planning in sitting in that chair with.

 

 

“Then there’s this one,” he said, swiping again. “The soft greys are similar to the white, but,” he wriggled his eyebrows at Sean, “perhaps a little easier to keep clean? Plus, I *love* the zebra rocking horse!”

 

 

“Oh, and this one! Aren’t the elephants sooo cute? But it would need a chair added. Definitely.”

 

 

“And this one has a crib fit for a little prince or princess,” Nick exclaimed, happily showing Sean the next picture. “See? And the soft green walls would suit either a boy or a girl. Plus, the tree on the wall is perfect!

 

 

“We should have a mural! Don’t you think we should have a mural?”

 

“And what mural would you choose?” Sean asked.

 

Nick shrugged. “Trees. Flowers. Clouds. Unicorns!” he grinned brightly. “I have so many ideas.”

 

“I can tell,” Sean agreed, smiling back at his husband.

 

Nick made a face. “I have too many ideas, don’t I?” he asked.

 

“Not too many,” Sean replied, taking his hand. “It’s great that you’ve found a number of things you like. We can use them to help choose how to set up the nursery.” He gave Nick’s hand a squeeze. “But there will only be _one_ nursery,” he said, “so we can’t use all of them.”

 

Pouting, Nick swiped to the next picture. “What about this one?” he asked.

 

 

“Well, I seem to be seeing a bit of a theme of you liking the white,” Sean replied. He motioned towards the picture. “I have to admit I am rather partial to that netting above the crib.”

 

Nick grinned at him. “Makes it look like a very special crib, doesn’t it?” he asked.

 

“For a very special baby,” Sean agreed.

 

“Now this one,” said Nick, “has a bit of the grey, but also -”

 

 

“No,” Sean said.

 

Nick turned to face him. “What do you mean, no?” he asked, pouting at his husband.

 

“No,” Sean repeated. He tapped against the screen of Nick’s phone. “We are not having an adult-sized bed in the nursery.”

 

“But -”

 

“But,” Sean replied, “I would never get you back into _our_ bed. Which is where I rather like having you,” he added. “Not if you were able to sleep in the room with our child.”

 

Nick pouted harder.

 

Leaning down, Sean kissed him on his nose, making Nick scrunch up his face. “We can get a bassinet for when our child is still very young,” he said, “that way they can sleep in our room with us at first.”

 

“Yes!” Nick exclaimed, flinging his arms around Sean and pulling him down into a kiss. “You have the best ideas!”

 

His phone fell somewhere, but he ignored it, instead reveling in the feel of his husbands firm body sliding on top of his.

 

“Really?” Sean asked, “and do you know what I’m thinking right now?”

 

Nick grinned up at him. “I think I have some idea,” he replied.

 

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt @tolieawake


	14. February 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exciting new for Monroe and Rosalee! Nick and Sean finally use the Männlich Schwangerschaft zaubertrank, but what does it tell them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world. ***

Adalind: okay, I've waited long enough. Spill!

 

Nick: spill?

 

Adalind: did you use the zaubertrank?!

 

Nick: *pouts* Sean won't let me. 'Cos I've been sick. He asked me to wait 'til later today, just in case

 

Adalind: it's because he loves you

 

Nick: I know *big grin*

 

 

*

 

 

Monroe followed Rosalee and the nurse back to the exam room at Dr. Wurstner’s office.  The morning had been nerve-wracking for the couple as they waited for their appointment time to arrive.  Both wanted nothing more than to hear the strong and healthy heartbeat of their baby.  The nurse helped Rosalee get settled on the exam table and then let the couple know that Dr. Wurstner had been called to the hospital to deliver a baby, but that their head Obstetrician, Dr. Mohr, would join them shortly to start their sonogram.

 

The couple did not have to wait long for Dr. Mohr to appear.  She walked in and smiled at the couple.  “Good morning Rosalee and Monroe.  I’m so happy you were able to get in early before the snow storm really gets started.  I’m sure you are anxious to hear and see your new little one, so being delayed until another day due to snow would just not be good.”

 

Rosalee smiled back at the doctor.  “Thank you for fitting us in early.  We are very ready to see and hear our baby, Dr. Mohr!”

 

“Well, let’s get started then, shall we?  This gel may be a bit cold at first, but I promise it will warm up quickly.”

 

Monroe took Rosalee’s hand in his as Dr. Mohr began spreading gel on her stomach and then sliding the sonogram wand along it.

 

“We have one strong heartbeat, that's for sure.”

 

“How's it look?”  Rosalee asked.

 

Monroe leant over to get a closer look at the screen. “It's healthy?”

 

Dr. Mohr nodded. “Yes, exactly as it should be at this point in the pregnancy.”

 

 

 

“Just the one?”  Monroe asked, trying to make out what he’s seeing on the screen.

 

Dr. Mohr smiled. “One's not enough?”

 

“No, no. One's great. It's just, we thought…”  Monroe started to say, but Rosalee finished his thought.

 

“We thought maybe there were more,”  she said.

 

“Yeah,” Monroe agreed.

 

Dr. Mohr remained quiet as she slid the wand over Rosalee’s stomach while studying the screen.

 

Rosalee began to worry.  What if their baby wasn’t healthy?  “What's wrong, Dr. Mohr?”

 

“I think - well, there is a second heartbeat.”

 

“Really?”  Rosalee asked, turning a bit to try and see the screen better.

 

“Yeah, I guess you know your body pretty well. Congratulations. You're gonna have…”

 

Monroe turned to Rosalee. “Twins. It's just twins.”

 

Dr. Mohr continued to study the screen as she slid the wand around on Rosalee’s stomach once more. “Well, maybe not. Well, this is a surprise. There is a third heartbeat.”

 

Rosalee paled a little at this.  “Three?”

 

Dr. Mohr nodded. “Mm-hmm.”

 

Rosalee sighed and laid her head back down.  Monroe leant over and kissed her forehead.

 

“I love you Rosalee, and we **_can_** do this!”

 

 

 

*

 

 

Sean was rather impressed.  He and Nick had enjoyed early morning shower fun, a lovely balcony breakfast, and a cooking class at The Culinary Institute of America for lunch, before Nick brought up the Männlich Schwangerschaft zaubertrank again.

 

“Cooking that involves fire is definitely the way to go!  This steak and grilled vegetables is so good!  Can you believe _I_ made this?  Hey, we should get a stove like the one in the cooking classroom at home!  Then I can cook every night and you’ll have no worries about possible trips to the emergency room!”  Nick sat back looking entirely pleased with himself.

 

 

 

Sean couldn’t help but smile.  Nick had been in a very good and rather affectionate mood since he woke Sean up at 6:30 that morning in a _very_ pleasant manner.  The stomach issues from that chicken salad seemed to have finally passed.

 

“This lunch was very delicious, love.  If you’d like to cook more, I’d be more than happy to upgrade our current stove.”

 

“You know what else would make me happy, Sean?”  Nick asked with a sly smile lighting up his face as he reached under the table and laid his hand on Sean’s leg.

 

“I’m guessing you’d like to continue what you started in the shower this morning?”

 

“I absolutely wouldn’t say no to that, but it’s not actually what I meant.”

 

“What would you like to do, love?”

 

“Well….it’s been almost a day since the evil, evil chicken salad has tormented me.  So…what do you say to going back to the Inn and using the Männlich Schwangerschaft zaubertrank?”

 

Sean smiled and leant over to kiss his adorably excited husband.  “Nothing would make me happier than to do that, Nick.”

 

Nick jumped up, startling the other diners who were enjoying their self-made lunches at the tables around the newlyweds.  “Let’s go!”

 

 

*

 

 

Nick held Sean’s hand as he practically pulled him down the hall to their room at the Inn.  Once inside their room, he paced anxiously as Sean got out the bowl, Männlich Schwangerschaft zaubertrank, a needle, the parchment paper, and his Mother’s instructions.

 

Sean turned to Nick who had stopped pacing and was intently watching his husband.  “Are you ready, love?”

 

“Hell, yes!  I’ve been ready for hours!  Days!  Weeks!”

 

Sean laughed as he motioned Nick to come stand beside him.  “Mother’s instructions say that we need to pour the zaubertrank into the bowl.  Then use the argentum needle to add five drops of your blood to the zaubertrank.  After that, we need to read these lines of Latin, which roughly translate to _We have consummated our love in a warm passion.  Let a child be the fruit of our love_.  After which, the mixture should produce a blue smoke if we’re expecting a boy, red for a girl, or white to signal we’re not pregnant.”

 

“Oh, I know it’ll be red or blue, Sean!  My husband has super sperm, remember?! Think of the amount of times we’ve had sex just in Napa, not to mention the many, many, many times back in Portland!”

 

“I think you have enough confidence for the both of us, love.  Shall we get started?”

 

Nick nodded and watched as Sean uncapped the lid on the Männlich Schwangerschaft zaubertrank.  He poured it into the bowl and picked up the needle.  Nick held out his finger for Sean to prick, before squeezing five drops of blood into the bowl and then picking up the passage they are meant to read.

 

**_“Non amor noster in consummando calidum passionem consummare._ **

**_Puer fiat vir amor est fructus noster.”_ **

****

After the couple completed the reading, they watched the mixture.  Slowly smoke began to billow out of the bowl, but it was not red, or blue, or even white.

 

The smoke the zaubertrank produced was a deep purple shade. It drifted up and out of the bowl, hovering above it, before the edges began trailing down around the bowl. Nick and Sean stared at the unexpected color.

 

 

“Sean!  What happened?  The smoke is purple!  It’s not red or blue or white.  What did I do wrong?  Is this cause I was sick??  I messed it up!!  It’s all my fault!  Your Mother and Addie and Rosalee worked so hard and I messed it up!” 

 

Nick sank down into the chair next to the table and laid his head in his arms.  Sean could see his husband’s shoulders start to shake as he started crying.  He knelt down and began rubbing his hand over Nick’s back.  “Nick, love, you didn’t do anything wrong.  I’m sure there is an explanation for the purple smoke that we just aren’t aware of.”

 

Nick suddenly sat up, barely missing hitting Sean in the face with his head.  He turned to Sean with a look of horror on his face.  “It _is_ all my fault, Sean!  The Fruchtbarkeit Erweiterung zaubertrank on the plane!  I took it, and then I got sick a while later.  I threw up the zaubertrank meant to help us get pregnant!  I ruined our honeymoon!  I ruined our chance to have a baby!”

 

Sean stood up as Nick got up from the chair.  He stepped closer to pull Nick into an embrace, but Nick stiffened.  Before Sean could say anything to dissuade Nick’s thoughts that he’d ruined anything, Nick spoke. “I…I need a few minutes alone.  I’m going to go take a shower.”  He stepped out of Sean’s arms and walked into the ensuite, closing the door behind him.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Once inside the privacy of the ensuite, Nick stripped off his clothes, turned the shower on, and stepped inside. He sank to the floor and let the water beat down on him as the tears began to flow.  He wasn’t pregnant.  The secret fantasies he’d been enjoying since learning they could have a baby had come to an end.  No little girl with Sean’s beautiful green eyes and Nick’s dark hair.  No little boy that might have curly hair like Sean and Nick’s grey eyes.  No child that was a perfect mix of the two of them.   He threw up the zaubertrank five days ago on the airplane and ruined their opportunity to have a baby.  Sean hated him.  He wasn’t pregnant.  Sean was going to leave him.  He wasn’t pregnant.  He was going to be fat and alone. 

 

He looked down at his slightly rounded stomach and began to cry harder.  His pants didn’t fall prey to a vengeful Wesen dry cleaner who hated Grimms.  He was just getting fat.  Fat, alone, no Sean, no baby.  Elizabeth wouldn’t want to talk to him anymore, because he failed the simple task of taking a zaubertrank to help them have a baby.  He had to tell Monroe and Rosalee that they wouldn’t be godparents.  He had to tell Hank and Wu that they couldn’t be Uncles.  Juliette, Trubel, and Addie would be devastated that they couldn’t be Aunties to a perfect little grimmabiest.  His Mom and Elizabeth wouldn’t get to be grandmas.  His Mom wouldn’t have a reason to stay around Portland.  He would be alone and fat and divorced.  He couldn’t even make a marriage last three months. 

 

He’d be spending the rest of his “honeymoon” alone.  Valentine’s Day the next day would be a cruel reminder of his failures.  Why would Sean want to stay?  Nick would be alone for the rest of his life.  How could he ever find someone he loved as much as Sean?  Sean understood him in ways he never imagined were possible.  Now, that would all be gone.  Alone.  Fat.  No baby.  No husband.

 

Nick needed to be strong.  He was a Grimm.  He knew he couldn’t stay in the shower all night.  He may as well face Sean and get it over with.  Nick turned off the water and stepped out to pick up one of the incredibly soft towels.  As he dried off, his mind wandered to just a few hours ago, when he’d been in this same space with Sean.  Sean had lovingly dried him off after they’d spent close to an hour having some _very_ sexy times in the shower.  In his haste to get in the shower before he started to cry, Nick had failed to grab clean clothes.  He wrapped the towel around his (fatter) waist, took a deep cleansing and centering breath, and reached out to open the door.

 

 

*

 

 

Sean watched Nick walk out of his arms and into the ensuite.  The door closed with a soft click.  He heard the water from the shower turn on.  How had this happened?  Just the day before, Nick had been sitting in that bed with him, talking about the nursery he dreamed of creating for their baby. 

 

That morning he’d told Nick, while they were in the shower with Nick’s legs wrapped around his waist, how he couldn’t wait to make love to him while he was pregnant.  How he wanted to run his hands over Nick’s changing body, while he slid in and out of him.  How he wanted to feel their baby move at his touch.

 

An hour ago, they were excited at the prospect of finding out Nick was carrying their little miracle baby.  Now…now he didn’t know what to think.  Purple was not one of the colors his Mother had said that the Männlich Schwangerschaft zaubertrank could turn.  They must have missed a step or misunderstood part of her directions.  Sean picked up the paper and reread it.  No, they’d done exactly as she instructed.  They had kept the zaubertrank out of direct sunlight, mixed it with five drops of Nick’s blood, and read the Latin.

 

Maybe Nick was correct and getting sick on the airplane so soon after taking the zaubertrank meant they hadn’t been able to conceive a baby?  Hadn’t his Mother said it needed about three hours to metabolize into Nick’s system. But, then, why didn’t the smoke turn white as his Mother had said it would?  Maybe because Nick was a Grimm?  Maybe Grimms were immune to the Fruchtbarkeit Erweiterung zaubertrank?  Maybe, as he’d always suspected, his royal genes canceled out any increased fertility his ‘biest genes offered?

 

If it was just the fact that Nick got sick so soon after taking the zaubertrank, then they could have his Mother or Adalind make another batch once they returned to Portland.  Just because they didn’t get pregnant this particular week, didn’t mean they still couldn’t.  Sean really needed to talk to his Mother, but first he wanted to talk to Nick. He heard the shower shut off and the open and close of the shower door.  He stopped his pacing and went to sit on the bed to wait for his husband to emerge.

 

 

*

 

 

Nick cautiously stepped back into their bedroom, unsure if Sean would even still be in the room.  His heart jumped when he saw Sean was sitting on the bed.  Unsure of what to say, he paused just outside the door.

 

Sean’s heart broke when he saw Nick’s face.  It was clear that his husband had been crying.  His eyes were red and puffy.  Before Sean could stop himself, he was getting up and closing the distance between them.  He took Nick in his arms and held him close.  “Love, I am so sorry the zaubertrank didn’t work.  I’m not sure why, but we will figure it out and fix things.”

 

Nick sniffed as he snuggled into Sean’s arms. “It’s my fault Sean.  I failed us and now we’ll never have a baby.  You’ll leave and I’ll be alone and fat!”

 

Sean ran his hands up to Nick’s shoulders and stepped back so he could look at Nick’s face.  “Nicholas David Burkhardt-Renard.  We are a team!  I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone.  I am not going anywhere!  The purple smoke we got from the zaubertrank is in **_no_** way your fault.  We can still have a baby, love.  If the purple smoke was just due to the fact that you got sick so soon after taking the zaubertrank, then we can have my Mother or Adalind make another batch when we get back to Portland.”

 

Nick looked at Sean with watery eyes.  He couldn’t quite believe he wasn’t loosing Sean. “You love me even though I’m a zaubertrank failure and I’m getting fat?”

 

Sean pulled Nick back against him.  “You are not a failure, love.  We will sort the zaubertrank out.  I have no doubt that my Mother or Addie will know why we got purple smoke.  And no, you are not fat.  You are sexy and handsome and I love every inch of you.”

 

Nick stepped back and poked at his stomach.  “Don’t you see this??  This used to be flat.  Now it’s…fat.”

 

Sean could see that Nick’s stomach did look a little less…flat, but he wasn’t about to say that.  He decided to go with something he knew would distract his husband from his current train of thought.  He stepped back and sat down on their bed.  “Step over here, love”  Sean said, smiling at Nick.

 

Nick stepped closer until he was standing between Sean’s legs.  Sean reached up and pulled the towel off Nick and let it fall to the floor.  He let his eyes run up and down his husband.  Nick saw Sean’s eyes darken as he admired him.  “I think I need to remind you just how much I love you and how attracted I am to you.”

 

Nick straddled Sean and wrapped his arms around his neck.  “I think you’re going to need to be very thorough in this reminding me business…”

 

Sean fell back onto the bed, taking Nick down with him.  “If I’m going to be thorough, then I’d best get started.”  He leant up to kiss Nick, before flipping them so that he was resting above his husband.  “I think I will start by kissing every inch of your gorgeous body.”

 

 

*

 

 

Alicia:  Hey Drew!  I hate to do this, but I’m thinking we should reschedule our date.  The snow doesn’t seem to be letting up

 

Wu:  I was just about to call you and ask if you’d like to try another night when Mother Nature isn’t dumping inches of snow on us!

 

Alicia:  I was so looking forward to our date, but I’m sure we can find something equally fun to do after the storm passes

 

Wu:  No doubt.  I’ll start pondering and come up with something we’ll both enjoy.

 

Alicia:  Wonderful.  If you feel like talking later, please feel free to call.  Juliette and I will just be hanging out watching movies and crossing our fingers that the power stays on. 

 

 

*

 

 

Hank:  Adalind…I hate to do this, but our substitute Captain is holding all of the day shift detectives over due to the snow storm because many of the second shift dispatchers are having trouble making it in

 

Adalind:  I completely understand Hank.  Thankfully Judge Tolie postponed court, so I was able to get home before it started snowing too hard

 

Hank:  I’m happy to hear that you are home safe and sound

 

Adalind:  and I guess you are safe and sound…at the station *wink*

 

Hank:  yeah, I’ll probably grab a cot in the locker room if it’s still snowing when the Captain lets us go

 

Adalind:  that does not sound very comfortable, but I guess it beats trying to drive in the mess outside

 

Hank:  true!

 

Adalind:  try not to cause too much trouble in dispatch!

 

Hank:  I promise to be on my best behavior!

 

 

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt @tolieawake


	15. February 14th - Happy Valentine's Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth explains the meaning of the purple smoke from the Männlich Schwangerschaft zaubertrank. The good news is shared with friends and family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world. ***

Adalind:  Elizabeth please tell me you’ve heard from Nick or Sean?  The text I got from Nick yesterday morning said Sean was making him wait until later yesterday for the Männlich Schwangerschaft zaubertrank since he’d been sick.  Although I’m pretty sure Nick’s kind of “sick” won’t be going away for a while

 

Elizabeth:  No, I haven’t heard from Nick since he asked us for something to help calm his stomach.  Knowing my boys, they probably got distracted with Nick’s baby-making wish list and haven’t gotten around to using the Männlich Schwangerschaft yet.

 

Adalind:  I don’t know…Nick has been very eager to get pregnant.  What if we missed a step and the zaubertrank didn’t work?!?

 

Elizabeth:  I doubt that, dear!  Although I really did expect to hear from them sometime yesterday.  Maybe I should send them a quick text?

 

Adalind:  Yes!!

 

Elizabeth:  I’ll talk to you after I hear from one of my boys.

 

 

*

 

 

Elizabeth:  Good morning to my two favorite boys!  I just wanted to check in and see how things are going and wish you a very Happy Valentine’s Day!

 

Nick:  mom!!!  I failed!!! *sad face*

 

Sean:  Nick, love, I thought we settled this?  Mother, can I call you in just a few minutes?

 

Elizabeth:  Of course, dear.

 

 

*

 

 

Sean set his phone down and looked over at Nick, who was sitting on the bed enjoying a large breakfast.  It was good to see his appetite was back.  Sean went and knelt beside the bed.  “Nick, you did not fail, please know that.”

 

Nick sighed. “I know you **say** that, but it still **feels** like I did.”

 

“Let’s call my Mother so she can straighten out what happened.”

 

Nick set his tray on the nightstand and scooted over to make room for Sean to get into bed.  Sean leant back against the headboard, and Nick rested his head on Sean’s chest.  He handed Sean his phone so Sean could dial Elizabeth’s number.  Sean leant down and kissed Nick’s head, before dialing his Mother.

 

“Hi, Nick, dear.  What is this about failing?  Did something happen with the Männlich Schwangerschaft zaubertrank?”

 

“Hi, Mother.  Nick and I have you on speakerphone.”

 

“Both my boys, good.  Now please explain what Nick means by failing?  Did the zaubertrank not work?”

 

“Well, it smoked like you said it would, but it wasn’t red or blue or...”  Sean started to explain, but Nick interrupted.

 

“Mom, I got sick on the plane, like, right after I took the fertility zaubertrank.  Then yesterday, when we used the second zaubertrank, it smoked purple.  PURPLE!  Not red or blue like we wanted.  I obviously messed up all yours and Addie’s and Rosalee’s hard work ‘cause I got air sick! And then the zaubertrank didn’t work and we’re not having a baby!  _And_ I’m getting fat!!”

 

“Let me make sure I understand.  When you used the Männlich Schwangerschaft zaubertrank, it gave off a purple smoke?”

 

Nick rolled his eyes and sighed.  “Yes…see, I failed!  I puked, and then the zaubertrank got all wonky and couldn’t even be polite enough to show the white smoke that means no baby.”

 

“Nick, dear, you are correct that you’re not having a baby.”

 

Sean looked over to see tears forming in Nick’s eyes.  Before he could say anything to comfort his husband, Elizabeth continued.  “The reason the Männlich Schwangerschaft zaubertrank smoked purple is because it was showing a combination of red and blue.  Boys, you’re very much pregnant, and expecting twins.  A little boy and a little girl!”

 

Sean and Nick stared at each other as what Elizabeth had just said began to sink in.  They were quiet for several moments.

 

Elizabeth began to become concerned at the silence.  “Boys?  Nick?  Sean?  Did I lose you?”

 

“So we’re having two babies?  Twins?  A girl AND a boy?!”

 

“Yes, Nick! Now that we’ve settled the purple smoke issue, what date was on the paper from the zaubertrank?”

 

Sean and Nick looked at each other, realizing that after the shock of the purple smoke they hadn’t paid any attention to the paper that would show the conception date.  Nick motioned to Sean to get the paper.  He brought it back and they both looked at it.

 

“It has two dates and times on it, Mother,”  Sean said, looking puzzled.

 

Nick stared at the paper and then turned to Sean and kissed him.  “You know what this means, Sean??”

 

“No, but judging by your huge smile, I’m guessing you do,”  Sean said, laughing as Nick practically vibrated with excitement.

 

“Elizabeth, if I’m wrong, tell me, ok?”

 

“Of course, Nick.”

 

“Well, the paper says 12/25 twice, and beside each it says 2:12 and 2:14.  You said that the purple smoke meant that we were having twins.  A boy and a girl.”

 

“So far I’m going to say you’re on the right track, dear!”

 

“If I remember our wedding night, well, really early in the morning -- and how could I forget ‘cause it was one of the most amazing experiences of my life -- we had sex for the first time not long before 2:00.  The times must be when our babies were conceived.  The date is the first time we ever had sex, and there are two times, because we’re having fraternal twins! This means Sean has SUPER **SUPER** SPERM!!”

 

“You are exactly correct, dear!  Congratulations boys!”

 

“Thanks, Mom!!  I can’t believe we’ve been pregnant this whole time we’ve been married and we didn’t know it.”

 

“Well…there were some indications, but we didn’t want to get your hopes up, Nick.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I think I know what Mother is referring to.  Some things make more sense now that we know.”

 

“Not to sound like the silly Grimm who doesn’t always understand Wesen ways, but I’m gonna repeat – huh??”

 

Sean smiled and pulled his husband to lie back against him.  He ran his hands down Nick’s chest to rest on his stomach.  “Well…you’ve been a bit…moody…recently.”

 

“Have not!”  Nick said, pouting.

 

“Nicholas, dear, that rather proves my son’s observation,”  Elizabeth said with a light laugh.

 

“As I was saying…a bit moody, very hungry, rather…affectionate, and then the last week I believe we should be blaming morning sickness for your illness, not the airplane ride or the chicken salad.”

 

“I agree, Sean.  All of those symptoms together were a strong indication of pregnancy, but we knew you doubted your ‘biest genes ability to help create a child without the aid of a zaubertrank.”

 

“I am adult enough to admit that I may have underestimated my ‘biest heritage and overestimated my royal side.”

 

“’Cause you have SUPER SPERM!!!”

 

Sean and Elizabeth shared a laugh at Nick’s enthusiastic proclamation.  “I should let you boys get to celebrating your growing family.  I will pick you up tomorrow.  We have a simple welcome home dinner planned for tomorrow evening at my house.  All of your friends will be excited to hear your news, I’m sure.”

 

“Thanks, Mom!!!  We love you!!  Your grandbabies love you!”

 

“Yes, thank you, Mother.”

 

 

*

 

 

Sean set the phone down on the nightstand and shifted so he could look at his husband.  His hand was still resting on Nick’s stomach.  A sense of awe and peace came over him as he thought about how their lives had changed so much in just a few short months.  “You, Nicholas Burkhardt-Renard, have made me the happiest man.  First by marrying me, and now by carrying my children.  I love you so very much.”  He leaned down and kissed Nick.

 

“Not as happy as you’ve made me, Sean!  I still can’t believe I’m married to you.  And now, now we’re gonna have two babies.  Two babies ‘cause my very sexy and amazing husband has SUPER SPERM!!”

 

“I’m not sure that everyone needs to know that last part, love.”

 

“Fine…I’ll keep the SUPER SPERM information on a need to know basis,”  Nick said, smirking at his husband, who couldn’t help but sigh.  He knew Nick was going to find many people who _needed_ to know, but he couldn’t find it in himself to stop his husband.  Nick obviously is rather proud of this fact.  How times have changed.  Having someone so proud to be with him, just because he’s Sean Renard, not because of some power play or because of what his status could bring the other person.

 

“Thank you, love. Why don’t you finish your breakfast while I take a quick shower?  We have the Napa Valley Tesla tour scheduled to start in just over an hour.”

 

“Hank and Wu are gonna be so jealous when they hear about our one-of-a-kind wine tour in an all-electric, high-performance Tesla!”

 

“I imagine so, love!”

 

 

*

 

 

Nick:  PURPLE!!!  BABIES!!!  SUPER SPERM!!!

 

 

Adalind:  ??

 

Rosalee:  Nick, dear, shouldn’t you be paying attention to someone else right now?  It is your last day in Napa

 

Juliette:  Yes, shouldn’t you be focusing on that hubby of yours?

 

Hank:  I don’t want to know!

 

Monroe:  Agreed.

 

Wu:  Anything that might be betting pool related? *grin*

 

Trubel:  unless you’re telling us about the awesome food…don’t wanna know

 

Nick:  BABIES!

 

Nick:  !!!!!!!!!

 

Nick:  SUPER SPERM!!!

 

Nick:  !!!!!!!!!

 

Nick:  !!!!!!!!!

 

 

Wu:  I feel like we need a Grimm version of Google Translate right about now.

 

Adalind:  anyone know what Nick means?  Elizabeth?

 

Elizabeth:  Sorry, dear! Addie, I was just getting ready to call you when Nick texted all of us.

 

Nick:  BABIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Nick:  BABIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Nick:  BABIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Nick:  BABIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Rosalee:  does this mean Nick and Sean are expecting??

 

Elizabeth:  Yes!  I’m going to be a grandmother!

 

Juliette:  *HUGE SMILE*

 

Adalind:  oh yay!!  We were right!!  Boy or girl, Nick?

 

Nick:  YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Monroe:  Uh, dude – that was an either/or kinda question.  The baby can’t be both.

 

Wu:  Did someone fail health class, Burkhardt?

 

Hank:  oh trust me he understands parts of it.  Somethings I wish I’d never heard…

 

Nick:  Wu it’s **_Burkhardt-Renard_** now.  Has been for 7 weeks!

 

Hank:  yeah, Wu!

 

Wu:  Rolling my eyes so hard right now.

 

Nick:  BABIES!!  PURPLE!!! SUPER SPERM!!!!

 

Nick:  BABIES!!!!!!

 

Nick:  SUPER SPERM!!!

 

Nick:  PURPLE!!!

 

Adalind:  Elizabeth can you please translate over excited Nick for the rest of us? *wink*

 

Elizabeth:  The purple Nick is referring to is the smoke that the Männlich Schwangerschaft zaubertrank produced.

 

Rosalee:  wait, purple?  Wasn’t it supposed to be red or blue?

 

Elizabeth:  For a normal pregnancy, yes.

 

Nick:  SUPER SPERM!!!

 

Juliette:  I’m guessing that’s Nick’s new favorite phrase. lol

 

Elizabeth:  Nick and Sean are expecting twins!  A boy and a girl!  The Männlich Schwangerschaft zaubertrank produced purple smoke as a combination of red and blue.

 

Rosalee:  oh Nick!  I am so happy for you both!!

 

Adalind:  Nick!!  Twins!!  This is amazing news!

 

Trubel:  Congrats Nick!  Two little Grimms to train to be badass like their Auntie!

 

Adalind:  your little girl is going to have the cutest clothes!  Rosalee and Juliette, we have to start shopping!

 

Juliette:  Or a little Grimm and a little Biest!

 

Hank:  wow…work is going to get interesting the next nine months…

 

Monroe:  Or half-Grimm, half-Biest.  What would we call them?

 

Nick:  Grimmabiests!  I’m gonna have two perfect little Grimmabiests with my sexy amazing hubby who has SUPER SPERM!!!!!!!  I’m not fat!  There isn’t a crazy Wesen dry cleaner working evil to shrink my pants!  Chicken salad isn’t evil either!  BABIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Elizabeth:  Actually, Nick is almost two months pregnant, so only seven more months until we meet my beautiful grandbabies!

 

Juliette:  If Nick is almost two months, then that means…

 

Nick:  Sean’s SUPER SPERM got me pregnant on our wedding night!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TWINS!!!!!!

 

Adalind:  I knew it!  Sean can’t doubt his Zauberbiest heritage now!

 

Sean:  That is correct, Adalind.  I have a greater appreciation for my Zauberbiest side now.  Thank you for all of your well wishes.  Nick, love, you should probably get ready for our Tesla Tour.

 

Nick:  GTG!!  Babies say to tell all theirs Aunties, Uncles, Godparents and Grandma that they love you!!

 

 

*

 

Nick: hi Granny Kelly!!

 

Kelly: Nicky??

 

Nick: mom!! It worked!!!

 

Nick: BABIES!!!

 

Kelly: Nicky!! I am thrilled!

 

Nick: BABIES!!! Mom!!! Granny Kelly!!

 

Kelly:  babies? Nicky are you telling me you and Sean are expecting twins??

 

Nick: yes!

 

Nick: we are having a little girl and a little boy!! TWO perfect Grimmabiests!

 

Nick: In seven months!

 

Kelly: this is happy news Nicky!

 

Nick: are you still coming to Portland?

 

Kelly: I arrived last night

 

Nick: oh! Elizabeth is having a dinner! Tomorrow night. You have to come

 

Kelly: I will be there Nicky

 

Nick: Yes! GTG cool car wine tour time with Sean!

 

 

*

 

Nick flopped back on the bed, let out a sigh of contentment, and ran his hand over his slightly rounded stomach. “This has been the BEST Valentine’s Day ever!”

  
  
“I whole heartedly concur, love.” Sean agreed as he pulled Nick closer to himself and laid his own hand on top of Nick’s and rubbed his thumb on the bare skin of his stomach. “Finding out we are expecting twins has been the perfect conclusion to a most wonderful week spent together.”

  
  
Nick laid his other hand on top of the one Sean had placed on his. “The reality of our family growing by two miracles is the most magnificent gift. I can’t wait for us to feel them moving. I know they will love to listen to your voice, just like I do.”

  
  
Sean smiled and placed a kiss on Nick’s head. “I am looking forward to all of the milestones we’ll experience while we await the birth of our babies.”

  
  
“Speaking of milestones. Did you and Elizabeth celebrate holidays when you were little? My Dad loved to celebrate birthdays and holidays. He’d let me color pictures to hang up. The we would go to the party store and pick out decorations. He would make us a dinner that went with the holiday. Even if Mom was away we’d still celebrate.”

 

  
“Sadly not a lot of celebrating went on in Vienna or after we fled. Mother tried to make birthdays and Christmas special, though. What holidays did you enjoy celebrating most with your Dad, love?”  
  


 

"Valentine’s Day, St Patrick’s Day, Easter, Mother’s Day, Father’s Day, 4th of July, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas.”

 

  
“We may not have decorated, but I think we’ve fully celebrated our first Christmas and Valentine’s Day together.” Sean said with a smile.

 

  
“Definitely!” Nick said as he gave Sean a sultry wink. “Just think – at Christmas we will celebrate our first wedding anniversary and our babies’ first Christmas!”

  
  
“I have a feeling Monroe would be more than happy to help ensure his godchildren have an appropriately decorated house.” Sean said with a smirk.

  
  
Nick laughs as he pictures what his Blutbad best friend might do to their house for Halloween and Christmas. “Oh! I wonder when Grandparent’s Day is?? We so have to celebrate that with our Moms!”

 

  
“I’m sure my Mother will adore celebrating that holiday.”

 

  
Nick tried to suppress the yawn that appeared. “I know Elizabeth will want to celebrate! Hopefully my Mom will too.”

 

  
  
“I’m sure she will, love. We should get some sleep. You look like you are about to fall asleep. We’ll need to be up at a decent hour to check out and head to the airport.”

 

  
  
Nick pouted, but as another yawn appeared he knew his husband was right. “Maybe I am more tired than I thought, but I’m sad to have our honeymoon come to an end.”

 

  
“As am I Nick.” Sean said as he wrapped his arms around his husband, who laid his head down on Sean’s chest. “Sleep, love. You and our babies need the extra rest.”

 

  
  
Nick smiled and sighed. “Our babies. Never gonna get tired of hearing that.”

 

 

 

To be continued...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day to all of our wonderful readers! We hope you enjoyed reading this second installment in our Grimm Holidays series as much as we enjoyed writing it. We love this little Grimm universe and plan to add other holiday installments during the year. If you have a particular holiday or story idea you’d like to see included please feel free to contact us. 
> 
> Much love from @TeamRenhardt and @Tolieawake 
> 
>  
> 
> If you're on Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt @tolieawake


	16. February 15th - Welcome Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite newlyweds have returned to Portland! Elizabeth hosts a welcome home dinner for their friends and family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world. ***

Elizabeth arrived at the airfield just minutes before her boy’s plane was due to land. Thankfully the snowy winter weather had moved on and would not be causing any flight delays or travel issues within the city that would prevent anyone from making it to the welcome home dinner for Nick and Sean later than evening. She smiled as she looked down at the gift boxes on the seat next to her. She’d passed a baby boutique on her way to a meeting earlier that morning and a frilly pink outfit in the window had caught her attention. She’d ended up purchasing two books for her boys, a t-shirt for each of them, and an outfit for each of her grandbabies.

 

“Ma’am, your son’s plane has landed. Would you like me to pull the car closer to the plane?” her driver asked.

 

“Yes, please, Jeffrey. Thank you.” Elizabeth stepped out of the limo and was quickly enveloped in a hug from a very excited Nick as soon as he was off the plane.

 

“Hi, Grandma Elizabeth!”

 

“Well hello! I am so glad to see my favorite boys! Although…Grandma makes me feel a bit old.” She said, winking at Nick.

 

“Sean said you might say that, so I have a whole list of other possibilities!”

 

“I can’t wait to hear them, Nick.”

 

“Yay! I started a list on my phone before I fell asleep.”

 

“Why don’t we continue this conversation in the limo, where it is significantly warmer?”

 

Nick rolled his eyes. “Someone needs a nap.”

 

“Someone didn’t sleep on the plane like you did, love.”

 

“Hey, I’m growing twins! Naps are allowed!!”

 

“I didn’t say they weren’t, love,” Sean said as he placed his hand on Nick’s lower back and guided him towards the waiting limo.

 

Elizabeth couldn’t help but laugh silently at the exchange between her boys as they got into the limo. Nick’s pregnancy hormonal moodiness was out in full force today. It was probably very good that her son had a great deal of patience. She had a feeling he would need it during the next seven months.

 

After everyone was settled in the limo and headed to Nick & Sean’s home, Nick noticed the brightly colored gift boxes on the seat. “Are those for Peanut and Jellybean?”

 

Sean sighed and tried not to roll his eyes. “Nick, we can’t nickname our babies after bar snacks…”

 

“Oh Sean, I think it’s sweet.”

 

“See, your Mom thinks Peanut and Jellybean are sweet names for our babies until we decide on actual names. Plus the babies like their nicknames. I haven’t been sick since I started calling them Peanut and Jellybean. Maybe they were mad that they didn’t have names before and that’s why I got sick on the plane and in Napa?” Nick said, giving his husband a rather smug smile.

 

Sean wisely decided not to point out that Nick’s morning sickness would most likely return. He was grateful for the reprieve his husband was enjoying from feeling ill. “I can see which side you’ll be taking, Mother.” Sean tried to look annoyed, but the fact that his Mother and husband were so close meant so much to him.

 

“No sides being taken, dear. Just loving the nicknames for my grandbabies. And, yes, these gift boxes are for you boys and your babies.” Elizabeth picked up the boxes and set them on the seat beside Nick.

 

“Can we open them now?” Nick asked, practically bouncing on the seat.

 

“Of course!”

 

Nick opened the first box and found two parenting books and two t-shirts. “I am so wearing this shirt tonight, Mom! Sean will too, right?”

 

 

 

 

 

“If you’d like me to, I will, Nick.”

 

Nick smiled brightly and began opening the second box. He took a moment to admire the pink and blue baby outfits before he handed the tiny outfits to Sean. “Look! Our babies’ first presents!! They are so amazing, Mom! And so tiny! Will our babies be this small?”

 

 

 

 

 

“Yes, dear. Your babies will be rather small when they are first born, especially since you’re carrying twins.”

 

“Oooohhh. Well…they must already be growing a lot,” he said as he poked at his stomach.

 

Nick continued to admire the outfits while Sean and Elizabeth began talking about Stephanie, one of their Hexenbiest acquaintances that had recently moved back to Portland. Sean felt Nick’s head fall against his shoulder. He saw that his husband had fallen asleep. He gently took the baby outfits from Nick, handed them to his Mother, and softly pulled Nick down to lie on his lap.

 

 

*

 

 

By the time Nick and Sean arrived at Elizabeth’s that evening, Nick was awake once more, had donned his new t-shirt – spent some time ‘helping’ Sean put his on (which really ended up being less helpful and more trying to take the t-shirt off so that he could kiss his husband’s chest) – and was more than ready to greet their friends and share their news.

 

“Nick! Sean!” Addie exclaimed, opening the door.

 

“Addie!” Nick squealed, bouncing forward to wrap her up into a hug as she opened her arms. He laughed brightly. “Babies!” he said.

 

“Congratulations, sweetie,” she replied. Pushing Nick back from her, she smiled at his t-shirt, taping at it with one finger. “Nice shirt.”

 

Nick beamed. “Mom got them for us,” he said, reaching out to grab Sean and draw him closer so that she could clearly see the other man’s shirt as well.

 

Addie smirked at Sean, giving a nod. “A good choice,” she said.

 

“Isn’t it?” Nick exclaimed. He turned to the side, grabbing his t-shirt and pulling it tight against his stomach. “And Look! Baby Bump!”

 

“Oh, Nick!” Addie replied, reaching out. Her hand hovered, not quite touching his stomach.

 

“It’s okay,” Nick said, nodding at her. “You can touch!”

 

Grinning, Addie placed her hand on the gentle swell of Nick’s stomach.

 

“Isn’t it amazing?” Nick asked.

 

“Amazing!” Addie agreed.

 

 

They found Elizabeth in the kitchen, directing various dishes around with sharp waves of her hands. Glancing up as the boys entered she smiled.

 

“And there are my boys!” she said, stepping around a floating pot in order to pull them both into a hug. “I see you’re wearing the t-shirts.”

 

“Of course!” Nick replied. He glanced around at the bustling kitchen. “How can we help?”

 

“By going into the living room and entertaining everyone else,” Elizabeth replied, gently turning him around and pushing him out of the kitchen.

 

Nick pouted, but, catching sight of Hank in the living room, practically bounced over to talk to him.

 

Sean watched his husband go with a fond smile.

 

“I take it the hormones have hit a high point?” Elizabeth asked with a soft smile.

 

“A high, and very affectionate, point,” Sean replied.

 

“I’m glad to see you so happy, dear,” Elizabeth said. “Now, shoo. Go keep an eye on your husband.”

 

 

 

“And this is the room we were staying in,” Nick was saying as Sean entered the room. The Grimm had his phone out and was holding it out to show Hank and Addie. Who, Sean noticed, were sitting next to each other on the couch.

 

“Very nice,” Hank agreed.

 

“Oh yes,” Nick said. “I mean, the colors were gorgeous. But the bed! You should have felt it! Big and soft and just perfect for sexy times!”

 

Hank made a face. Sean repressed a sigh.

 

“The couch was also good,” Nick continued, “though not quite as good as the bed. Oh, and the bathtub -”

 

The doorbell ringing cut him off.

 

Spinning, as though he was a child hyper on sugar, Nick hurried towards the door, calling an, “I’ll get it!” after him.

 

 

 

Throwing open the door, Nick beamed at Monroe and Rosalee.

 

“Nick!” Rosalee squealed. “You’re glowing!”

 

“Am I?” he asked, eyes going wide. He stared down at his stomach, before glancing back up at her with a huge grin. “It must be Peanut and Jellybean!” he said.

 

“Peanut and Jellybean?” Monroe asked.

 

“Yep!” Nick agreed. “I mean, we don’t have actual names for them yet, but we have to call them something. I think Peanut and Jellybean are cute!”

 

“Very cute,” Rosalee assured him.

 

Behind them, a car pulled up, Juliette and Trubel getting out. Nick grinned at them.

 

“Trubs!” he exclaimed, hurrying forward. “Juju!”

 

“Hey, Nick,” Trubel replied, eyebrows rising as he bounded up to her and gave her a hug. “Uh, someone’s feeling rather happy?”

 

“Of course,” Nick agreed, pulling Juliette into their hug. Stepping back, he turned side-on. “Look! Baby Bump!”

 

“Ah...” Trubel muttered, taking a step back.

 

Juliette smiled at him. “Congratulations, Nick,” she replied.

 

Another car pulled up, and Nick eagerly turned to see his mother arrive.

 

“Mom!” he exclaimed, hurrying towards her.

 

“Nicky,” Kelly replied, holding out her arms and gathering him into a warm hug. She smiled at him. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Great!” Turning to his side once more, Nick proudly pulled his shirt tight. “Look!”

 

Kelly laughed. “Oh,” she said, “I remember when I first started showing with you. Your father was so proud. He used to do that to all my shirts, just so he could see the proof that you were growing inside me.”

 

Nick sniffled.

 

“Uh, Nick?” Trubel asked.

 

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Monroe said, “that’s just pregnancy hormones.”

 

Nick’s sniffles turned into a glare. “Are you suggesting something?!” he demanded.

 

Sean, who had come to find his husband when he didn’t return, quickly shook his head behind Nick. Monroe’s eyes widened.

 

“Yes, dear,” Rosalee added sweetly, “are you suggesting something?”

 

“No. Uh, no. Of course, not,” Monroe said. “Just, uh, just didn’t want Trubel getting worried.”

 

Nick’s eyes widened. “Oh!” he gasped out, turning to her. “Oh, I’m not upset Trubs,” he assured her. “I’m just…” he sniffed, waving one hand at his face, “I’m like my father!” he said, smiling through a few tears that trickled down his cheeks.

 

“Very much so,” Kelly assured him. “Now,” she said, taking his arm. “Why don’t you show me inside, hmm? And then you can tell me all about your honeymoon.”

 

 

*

 

 

Hank and Monroe wished Kelly had never said those dreaded words. Bud and his wife, Phoebe turned up as they were heading inside, with Wu and Alicia right behind them. With everyone in the house, Elizabeth had started directing dishes towards the table and encouraged them all to take their seats.

 

Nick, with Sean on one side and Kelly on the other, was all too eager to do so – and to start telling them about his honeymoon.

 

“I was showing Hank and Addie some pictures before,” he said.

 

“Oh, yes,” Adalind agreed. “A very nice room.”

 

“And the bed was made for sex!” Nick declared.

 

Monroe choked. As did Bud.

 

“Nick -” Hank began.

 

“What?” Nick asked. “The Napa River Inn is often used as a romantic retreat by couples – so I’m sure I’m right. Besides, it was perfect for sexy times, wasn’t it, Sean?”

 

“Yes, love,” Sean replied, studiously serving himself some more lasagna while Nick beamed around at everyone and Hank raised his eyebrows at his boss. Elizabeth smiled indulgently at her sons.

 

“I believe the couch was also acceptable,” Adalind said, grinning mischievously as she did so.

 

“It was,” Nick agreed. “And the bathtub! And the shower!” He sighed happily, eyes going dreamy.

 

“Don’t want to know,” Hank muttered.

 

Bud stared around at everyone at the table. Really, he hadn’t expected the dinner conversation to be quite so open. He glanced at his wife, but Phoebe was smiling serenely.

 

“Then you won’t want to know about our sexy times list, either,” Nick replied with a pout.

 

“Oh, did you manage to cross everything off it?” Rosalee asked.

 

“Yes!” Nick exclaimed. Trubel groaned, sinking down in her seat.

 

“I just wanted to eat some nice food with my friends,” she complained.

 

Nick stared at her. “Are you saying the food isn’t nice?” he asked. He turned to Elizabeth. “It’s fabulous! Thank you SO much for having Patty’s pizza and lasagna!”

 

Elizabeth smiled back at him. “Thank you and you’re most welcome, dear.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Trubel quickly added, “the food’s great. I just… don’t really need to know that much about your sex life, Nick. Have never wanted to know, in fact.”

 

“I’ll make it up to you later,” Juliette replied, reaching out to squeeze Trubel’s hand. Trubel grinned at her.

 

“Well,” said Nick, “if I can’t talk about sexy times...” he frowned.

 

“Surely you did other things on your honeymoon, right?” Bud asked. “I mean, it can’t all be fun in the bedroom.”

 

“Of course not,” Nick agreed. “We also had outdoor sexy times, and -”

 

“I think Bud was referring to some of the outings we went on, love,” Sean gently interrupted him.

 

“Don’t know why Bud thinks that,” Phoebe put in, “we hardly left our room during our honeymoon.” She smiled at Nick. “You enjoy it, before little ones come along and interrupt your alone time.”

 

“Oh!” Nick exclaimed, jumping to his feet. “Look!” He pulled his shirt tight against his stomach.

 

Bud blinked at him. “Uh… not to be jumping to any conclusions here, but, uh, is that… I mean, you’re not, are you? Really? That’s… ‘cause that would be… wow. I mean, you’re wearing the t-shirt. You’re both, wearing the t-shirts. Not that you don’t normally wear t-shirts. Or well, shirts, really. But -”

 

“What my husband is trying to say,” Phoebe cut in, placing her hand over Bud’s, “is Congratulations.”

 

Nick beamed at them.

 

“Congratulations, Nick,” Alicia said. “I know how much you wanted this.”

 

“Yes!” Nick agreed. “And! Wedding Night Babies!!”

 

Sean repressed a sigh.

 

“Uh -” Bud began.

 

“My husband,” Nick announced proudly, “has SUPER SPERM!! And got me pregnant the very first time we had sex! Isn’t that awesome?!”

 

Spotting Sean’s somewhat – though only to those who knew him well – embarrassed face, Monroe cleared his throat. “Actually,” he said, “speaking of babies...”

 

Nick turning to face him. Reaching out, Monroe grabbed Rosalee’s hand, holding it in his.

 

“Rosalee and I have an announcement to make.” He glanced at his wife.

 

“We’re pregnant!” Rosalee said.

 

The sound Nick let out was something between a squeal and a shout of joy. He hurried around the table to draw Rosalee into a hug, slapping Monroe on the back at the same time.

 

“Congratulations!” he exclaimed. “We can be pregnancy buddies! Sean! Sean! Rosalee’s pregnant! And we’re gonna have babies together! And they can grow up together and go on play dates and, and...” he turned back to Rosalee. “Oh, Peanut and Jellybean are going to be best friends with your child!”

 

“Actually,” Rosalee said, glancing at Monroe. “We’re, uh,”

 

Nick’s eyes widened. “You’re having twins, too?” he asked.

 

“Triplets,” Monroe said.

 

Nick gaped at him. “Triplets?” he asked.

 

Monroe nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“Wow.” Nick turned towards Sean. “We need to aim for that next time,” he said.

 

Hank choked. Reaching over, Adalind patted him on the back, though how much she was trying to be helpful and how much she was mocking him was up for debate.

 

Wu pulled out his notebook, marking something down in it. Rolling her eyes, Alicia reached over, taking it from him and tucking it away. Wu pouted at her, but she shook her head, standing firm.

 

“Okay,” Trubel said. “Well, just don’t expect me to have anything to do with them until they’re a little less… breakable. When it’s time to learn how to kick butt, they’re welcome to come to Auntie Trubel. Until then, have fun.”

 

“Triplets,” Nick, repeated with a shake of his head and a pout. Then he brightened. “But, Peanut and Jellybean are still Wedding Night Babies!”

 

Rosalee laughed. “Yes, they are, Nick,” she agreed.

 

“Oh,” said Adalind, “we are going to have to do so much shopping!”

 

“We can shop together!” Nick declared, clapping his hands happily. “I’ll have to show you the nursery ideas we have. Oh, and some of the babies toys I’ve found. And you can borrow our books, too, if you like, Monroe,” he added, “Mom,” he nodded towards Elizabeth, “got us some on how to be good fathers!”

 

The next few moments were spent in more happy congratulations to the newly-announced expecting couple, before Elizabeth cleared away the dishes and started to bring out desert.

 

“Well,” said Adalind, giving Hank a pat on his thigh as she stood up from beside him. “I’m afraid I don’t have anything for you yet, Rosie, seeing as you surprised us with that one.” Rosalee smiled back at her. “But,” she continued, “I do have something for our favorite oversharing Grimm and his very patient husband.”

 

Trubel pouted. “Why is Nick the favorite Grimm?” she asked.

 

Rolling her eyes, Juliette wrapped her arm around Trubel’s shoulders. “He’s the favorite oversharing Grimm,” she replied. “I happen to be rather thankful that you don’t overshare the way he does.”

 

Grinning, Trubel settled back in Juliette’s embrace.

 

Adalind quickly left the room, returning with two boxes, which she handed to the boys.

 

Eagerly taking his, Nick ripped open the paper to pull out a black t-shirt.

 

 

“Addie!” he exclaimed, holding it up to show the others.

 

“Oh, now that is definitely true!” Phoebe said, patting her own stomach. “Why, the appetite I had each time I was pregnant.”

 

Nick nodded sagely. “I’ve been eating so much!” he confided.

 

“Which is all perfectly natural, dear,” Kelly assured him. “You wouldn’t believe the appetite you gave me.”

 

Nick turned to Sean. “Open yours!” he declared. Sean did so, pulling out a mug. He froze as he saw it.

 

 

Nick cackled in delight. “It’s perfect!” he said. “Though, really, we have two winners!”

 

There was general good-natured laughter at his statement.

 

“Well,” said Kelly, “my gift for you isn’t exactly something I can give you this evening.”

 

Nick turned curiously towards her.

 

“I will be purchasing a house in Portland,” she said.

 

“Mom!” Nick exclaimed. Leaning over, he pulled her into a hug.

 

“Well,” she said, “I need to be close-by in order to watch my grandchildren grow up, don’t I?”

 

Nick sniffed. “Oh, you’re all the most amazing family a guy could have!” he declared.

 

“Really?” Wu asked, “We didn’t exactly get you any gifts.” Alicia gave him a gentle poke. He made a face at her.

 

“Your presence here is the best gift ever,” Nick replied, wiping away a few stray tears. He beamed at them all. “Thank you so much for coming. For welcoming us back. And being so awesome. Our babies are going to have the best family to grow up in!”

 

Reaching out, Sean slipped his hand into Nick’s. His husband gently squeezed back.

 

Nick was right, their children were going to grow up in an amazing and loving family. Looking around at everyone, Sean nodded to them. “Thank you,” he said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt @tolieawake


End file.
